Team Phantom
by TeamPhantomWriter
Summary: The Series takes place two years after the events of Phantom Planet, and there hasn't been a ghost attack since then nor has Vlad shown up either. Dani is now part of the Fenton Family, Danny is in a great loving relationship with Sam, Jazz is in college and Amity Park is in a state of peace. What could go wrong?
1. Episode 1: Return of a Hero

The episode starts out at the end of Phantom Planet where Danny and Sam are seen flying together over the town of Amity Park into the sky.

***Two Weeks later***

At the Fenton Household, Danny and Sam are on the couch watching t.v., when Tucker bursts through the door.

Tucker in a frustrated attitude says, "Did you see, what just happened to me?"

Danny and Sam look at each other and the two say "No."

Tucker changes the channel on the T.V., to show the news.

The news anchor begins to speak, "In other news today, Mayor Foley has been removed from office today after overspending way too much money on technology for the school."

Danny and Sam look at Tucker suspiciously. Tucker responds "What? So I spent some money to upgrade the schools computers."

Danny then says, " How much did you spend?"

The news anchor then says,"Over one million dollars was spent in the process of upgrading the computers at Casper High School..."

Sam then says,"You spent a million dollars! No wonder they removed you!"

Tucker then says "Look, whats done is done. Can we just forget about it?"

Danny then says,"Sure, right now we actually have other matters to deal with."

Sam looks at Danny and says, "What do you mean?"

Danny then says,"Dani, you can come out now."

At that moment, Dani appears out of nowhere right next to Sam and Tucker. Tucker freaks out by jumping into the arms of Sam and shake.

Sam with a straight face drops Tucker and asks,"What's this all about."

Danny then says,"I don't like how Dani goes off and lives on her own when she could have potential in life."

Tucker then says,"You mean?"

Danny then says,"That's right, I want Dani to live with us and I'm going to help have it happen by introducing her to the family."Danny looks at Dani, "You nervous?"

Dani responds "A little, I hope your parents will accept me to your family."

Danny then says,"Well we're about to find out. Mom! Dad! Jazz! Can you three come down here please!?"

The three rush down stairs to be shocked at seeing Dani.

Danny then says,"Mom, Dad, Jazz, I'd like to introduce someone to you."

Dani steps forward, and begins to speak,"My name is Danielle, Dani for short, and I'm a female clone of Danny created by Vlad. I come here asking if I can live with you guys, instead of living on the streets alone?"

Jack and Maddie look at each other and then smile while looking back at her.

Maddie then says,"Of course you can live with us, no one your age should ever be living the streets alone, especially if your technically like family."

A happy tear runs down Dani's face and quickly runs up to Jack and Maddie, hugs them both and say,"Oh thank you thank you."

Jazz then says,"Yeah! I have somewhat of a sister now!"

Everyone starts to enjoy Dani's company, we then go outside of the Fenton household to get a view of the sky.

***Two Years Later***

Still looking at the sky and then back down at the Fenton House, inside Maddie yells,"Danny! Dani! Hurry up your going to be late for school!"

At that moment an older Dani Fenton who's changed in size and clothing style, rushes down the stairs. Then right behind an older Danny Fenton comes down the stairs wearing the same thing as usual but, arms looks a little bigger than before.

Danny then responds, "Don't worry mom, we're leaving out the door right now."

Danny and Dani then walk out the door. When the two walk out the door, they are met up by Sam who's taller now but, not taller than Danny and Tucker and has a different hair style now; and Tucker who has a white t-shirt and yellow sleeves and has dreads come out of his hat now.

Sam then says,"You ready?"

Tucker then says,"For another dreadful year of high school? No."

Danny then says,"Come on now Tucker, at least make it sound interesting for Dani. After all at it is her first day of high school."

Dani then says,"Which I'm now having doubts about now."

Sam then says,"Don't worry Dani, it's going to be fine, you'll see."

The four then start to walk to school. The four then reach Casper High School and walk through the entrance. The four take a deep breath and start to walk down the hallway normally.

Danny then turns to Dani and says"See Danny, nothing to worry about."; but at that moment Danny runs into someone's chest. Unfortunately, it was Dash.

Dash looks down and says,"Hey Fenton,(picks up Danny by the shirt) its been awhile since I've seen you."

Danny then says,"Over 3 months, and I was really enjoying it."

Dash begins to speak,"Listen, I forgot lunch money today and decided that you would be the perfect person to give it to me."

Danny then says,"And if I don't?"

Dash then makes a fist and punches a locker causing a huge dent.

Danny then says,"Good point." Danny then gives Dash the money.

Dash responds,"Thanks Fenton, but I'm still going to hit you just because I haven't hit you in...ugh...in..."

Danny then says,"Three months."

Dash, then says "Yeah."

Dash then makes a fist and prepares to hit Danny, as Danny prepares for the punch by looking away. Sam, Tucker and Dani are worried for the worst to come to Danny. Dash then throws the punch, as the fist is about to hit Danny, Dash's arm is caught by someone else. Dash and Danny are shocked.

Dash then says "Who the heck are you?"

The student that caught Dash's arm was about the same size height and size of Dash, wore black pants and a teal long sleeve, had a black goatee and a light brown fohawk.

The student responds,"The names Johnny Delago, I'm a new student here. And if there's one thing I hate in the world, it's bullies."

Johnny then starts to twist Dash's arm and then says, "Drop him." Dash then drops Danny and Johnny then lets go of Dash's arm. Dash then gives Johnny a dirty look and starts to walk away.

Johnny then coughs and says,"Aren't you forgetting something."

Dash then turns around and gives Danny back his money and then walks away in shame.

Danny then looks at Johnny and says,"Thanks man."

Johnny then says, "No problem, if there's one thing I can't stand it's people like him.

Sam, Tucker and Dani go up to Danny asking him if he's ok and stuff.

Danny then looks at Johnny and says,"So your new here, where did you come from?"

Johnny then begins to sweat a little bit and starts think and says,"Where am I from?" Johnny then starts to get a flash back.

***Bay Area, California 2 years earlier***

Somewhere in the the bay area of California, a house stood by the bay. We then go into the house to see a young Johnny Delago, with no goatee and and a white t-shirt in his room pondering as he watches his favorite team the San Jose Sharks lose the playoffs and get eliminated.

Johnny then sighs and says to himself,"We'll get it next year." and then turns off the t.v.

Johnny then hears his mom downstairs,"Johnny can you, come down here please!" Johnny quickly runs down stairs to the basement where his parents are working on a ghost portal. Johnny then asks his parents,"How's the ghost observing doing right now?"

Johnny's mom responds," Almost done, just a few more touches and it's finished, but before anything else that Phantom boy and his ghost companions on the tv screen need to prevent that nasty meteor from destroying the earth."

Johnny's dad then says,"Yeah, otherwise what's the point of all this?"Up on the tv screen Danny Phantom and the ghosts are making the earth intangible, Johnny's Dad reacts,"This is it!"

Johnny's entire body, house and parents then go intangible. As Johnny is witnessing all this he sees the meteor go right pass the entire earth and into space. Johnny is amazed and says, "Woah!" When the meteor finally passes by, the world goes tangible again. Johnny then says,"That was something."

Johnny's Dad says "I'll say."

At that moment Johnny's mom says,"Look the Phantom boy is going to reveal himself!"

Johnny and his parents watch anxiously, just as Danny was about to do it, meanwhile in space the meteor hits all the television satellites causing the television screens in the world to lose signal. Johnny and his parents go " Awwwwe!"

Johnny's mom then says,"Maybe it's best if the world didn't know who really was."

Johnny and his dad agree. Johnny's dad then says,"Come on now let's finish the portal so we can go observe ghosts."

As the Delago's work on the portal, meanwhile in space Vlad is sitting on an asteroid and then gets hit by the ghost meteorite, causing Vlad to go flying into space and towards earth. However, the asteroid that Vlad was sitting on wasn't ordinary, in fact it was glowing, and when it got it hit it revealed a red energy within the core and the pieces of it began to head to earth. Back at the Delago's, Johnny is in the portal putting the last touches as his parents are working on something in the back.

Johnny comes out and says, "All set."

Johnny's dad then says,"Alright son, press it."

Johnny nods and just as he's about to press the button, the asteroid from earlier comes straight down onto Johnny's house causing the place to start to collapse and shake. Johnny is horrified as he witnesses his parents get crushed by to level above. Johnny then falls backwards while accidentally pressing the on button to the portal, as Johnny gets up he notices a red energy from a piece of the asteroid in the portal with him; but before Johnny could react the portal door closes and the portal starts to turn on. Johnny is then really terrified and eventually the portal starts to affect him the same way it did with Danny Fenton but, except the red energy core that was in the portal with him fuses with Johnny as well and then the whole room goes blank. Hours later, Johnny wakes up, to see his whole destroyed. Johnny begins to walk and then stops to see something. A tear runs down Johnny's cheek and then his knees collapse to the ground. It was his dads watch and him moms glasses.

Johnny then starts to talk to himself and says, "First the sharks, then my best friend and now my parents! Why do these things keep happening to me!"

At that moment Johnny's emotional rage gets to him and causes him to go ghost for the first time, but the red energy within him also gets triggered and starts to take over Johnny. Power around Johnny begins to rise and as soon as Johnny's eye go from normal to straight red glowing eyes, Johnny power zooms up into the air and then flies to wherever the energy takes him.

***Two days later***

Johnny's uncontrollable raged body takes him somewhere, Johnny then passes a sign. The sign said WELCOME TO 's uncontrollable body starts to take him over the woods where a fancy nice house. We then go inside the house to see none other than a washed up Vlad Plasmius watching Johnny on a screen.

Vlad then says,"Oooo a ghost I can take my frustration and anger on."

Vlad then flies out of his house and confronts Johnny. Johnny with no control of his body begins to attack. Johnny goes for a charged punch at Vlad but Vlad counters it with a shield block. Vlad then splits himself into three of him and begins to attack Johnny brutally. Kicking him, punching him and ghost ray blasting him to the ground. However due to Johnny being up for 2 days straight no experience with his using his powers, Johnny fatigued quickly.

Vlad stands over Johnny and says, "Well, that was easier than I expected."

Johnny's eyes go from glowing red to normal green again and says right before he passes out, "Help me..." and then does so.

Vlad smiles but instantly goes away when Johnny automatically changes back into his human form.

Vlad is shocked and says,"What? Another half human half ghost? This is most interesting, I'll need to run some tests on him because, I think I found someone who could possibly help get my life back again."

***Later***

Vlad is in his laboratory running some tests on Johnny as he lays on a platform table with wires and an oxygen mask attached to him. Vlad begins to analyze Johnny's signatures, when the Maddie AI hologram appears to Vlad.

Vlad then asks, "What have you found out?"

The Maddie AI then says, "The boy is no doubt half ghost and half human, very similar to Danny Fentons DNA and yours; however..."

Vlad is then curious,"However what?"

The Maddie AI begins to explain "The boy contains some sort of rare negative ghost energy, something that's never been recorded before or been fully discovered."

Vlad then asks, "Is it dangerous?"

AI responds,"Only if he knows how to use it."

Vlad then says,"Interesting, I'll have to question him a little bit when he wakes up."

***Later***

Johnny wakes up confused and says,"Where am I?"

Vlad appears and says,"In my mansion in the woods, my dear boy."

Johnny then says,"You, your Vlad Masters. The billionaire...and if I remember correctly your also half ghost and half human!"

Vlad puts his head down and says,"Indeed I am, but I can assure you I mean you no harm and would like to help you as one Halfa to another."

Johnny is confused and says,"Halfa?Wait your telling me..."

Vlad cuts him off,"That's right, you too are half ghost and half human as well, like me." Vlad then sits down in a chair and says,"Care to explain how you got those powers."

Johnny then tries to remember and say,"I don't remember anything except..."

At that moment Johnny begins to get flashbacks of the events that took place two days ago and as soon as he remembers he bursted out crying. Vlad is then caught off guard by this and Johnny begins to tell him everything about the asteroid, the portal, and his parents deaths.

Vlad then says,"I'm so sorry for your losses,(Vlad then thinks of something to say to Johnny) listen what if I told you there was a way of bringing your parents back?"

Johnny then says,"And my best friend?"

Vlad then says,"Yeah sure why not. Listen, yesterday I discovered from some resources that there is another reality gauntlet, hidden deep in the ghost zone."

Johnny then says,"What do you plan to do with it?"

Vlad then says,"I plan on using it to get my life back."

Johnny then says,"What do I have to do?"

Vlad then smiles and says,"Here's the deal, you help me find the gauntlet and its hidden gems and in return I'll use the gauntlet to bring your parents and best friend back. (Vlad's fingers were crossed behind his back when he said this) Deal?"

Johnny smiles and says,"Deal." and the two shake hands on it.

For the next two years, Johnny served as Vlad's apprentice and helper by finding and getting the pieces of the left handed version of the reality gauntlet. As the years went by Johnny began to grow tall and also grow a goatee. Johnny went through a lot under Vlad, Johnny had to battle Egyptian ghosts when he went to go get one of the gems for the other reality gauntlet and successfully did so. Another time Johnny had to go to an old monk temple where a huge Chinese ghost dragon protects the gem and Johnny ended up turning that dragon inside out with his abilities. Eventually 2 years finally passed and Vlad sends Johnny to the deepest part of the ghost zone. Johnny eventually reaches a huge Greek like temple. Right before Johnny walks in, three huge Titan like Ghosts appear to guard the temple.

Johnny then says to himself,"So that's how it's going to be, never easy."

We then get a view of the temple door from inside the temple and all you hear is the sound of people getting beat up, and then out of nowhere one of the Titan ghosts that confronted Johnny bursts right through the door.

Johnny then walks in and says, "All too easy."

Johnny then looks up and sees the reality gauntlet, Johnny is then unsure and takes out the paper Vlad had gave him to identify it. Johnny looks at the paper closely and then the actual and notices something, "That's odd, the one in the picture has four gems but this one right here only has three." Johnny then shrugs to himself, telling himself to not worry about it, grabs the gauntlet and then leaves. Johnny returns to Vlad's from the portal and says, "Alright Vlad, I got it."

Vlad appears and smiles, "Very good my apprentice."

Johnny then asks, "Hey, Vlad the picture you gave me of the reality gauntlet had more gems than the one I had just got. Will that affect are plans in anyways?"

Vlad is shocked because he looks at the ghost zone book he ripped the page out of and realizes he ripped out the wrong paper because unlike the original reality gauntlet, the gauntlet they possess can't bring stuff back.

Vlad then quickly gets in front of the book and says," Don't worry about my apprentice, it might be just a misinterpretation drawing of the guantlet (with a fake unsure smile)."

Johnny then says,"Ok, if you say so. So have you found out where the last gem is?"

Vlad then smiles and says, "Indeed I have."

Johnny then says,"Oh good, where at?"

Vlad replies,"Amity Park, Michigan. The home of Danny Phantom. We must be cautious, when we go."

Johnny then says, "Got it, when do we leave?"

Vlad then floats into the air, "Right now my apprentice, follow me."

Vlad then flies out of his mansion and Johnny follows.

***Hours later***

Vlad and Johnny reach Amity Park, Vlad then looks at Johnny and says, "Probably best if you go intangible, they don't take ghosts lightly here."

The two then go intangible, fly through the city and then go inside Vlad's old mansion.

Vlad and Johnny go tangible and Vlad then sniffs the air, " Ahh, home sweet home.(Looks at Johnny) Ok my apprentice, I still need to find out where the gem is actually located so, at the mean time I want you to go to the High School and act as a student."

Johnny then goes unghost, and says "Understood" and Johnny walks to Casper High School.

At that moment present time Johnny's flashback ends and, hears from Danny "Yeah, where you from?"

Johnny gains conscience and replies, "Wisconsin, I'm from Wisconsin."

Danny then says, "Oh nice. (The bell rings) Well gotta go to class, so I'll see around, maybe lunch time."

Johnny replies, "Oh yeah for sure."

***Later***

Danny, Tucker and Sam are in their English Class talking to each other while their English teacher Mr. Lancer is giving a lecture.

Danny then says,"I've been thinking about something."

Tucker and Sam reply,"What?"

Danny then says,"I know it's been two years since a ghost has even thought of or even attacked Amity Park but, just for the heck of it. Do you two and I'll ask Dani as well want to go on a patrol tonight? Just for old times sake."

Sam and Tucker look at each other and then smile.

Tucker then says,"I'm down."

Sam then asks,"What time do you want to go?"

Danny smiles as well and says,"I was thinking around 7:30."

Sam and Tucker then both say,"Sounds good."

***Later***

It's lunch time and Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani are sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Johnny then walks into the cafeteria and looks over to see his new friends at the table and starts to walk over to them. As Johnny walks to the table, Johnny looks to see girls staring at him in a dreamy way.

Johnny then sits at the table and says,"Sup guys, (looks around again) uhhh is that normal for girls to be staring at me like that(points backwards to the surrounding of Johnny)?"

Tucker then says,"What makes you think they're looking at you(Tucker pulls out some breath spray and sprays it in his mouth)?"

At that moment Star comes up to their table.

Tucker then smiles and says,"See, Star is coming up to talk to me right now."

Star then responds,"Eww as if, I came to talk to your cute friend (Star puts her hands on Johnny's shoulders) listen you should come to are table instead of hanging out with these losers."

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani respond to Star's statement,"Heeeeeey."

Johnny laughs and says,"Thanks but no thanks I think I'd rather be a loser than be something I'm not."

Star then says,"Ok if you say so, but your always welcome to change your mind and I'll be waiting."

Johnny then says,"I wouldn't if I were you."

Star is then a little irritated and walks back to her table group which is Paulina, Dash and Kwan.

Danny then says,"Johnny you'd rather hang out with us then the popular kids?"

Johnny replies, "Well yeah, for starters I've never liked their type and second you guys are the kind of people I'd rather hang out and be friends with."

The four smile and Danny says,"Thanks man."

***Later***

School ends and Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani say good bye to their new friend Johnny and head their own way. Johnny heads back to Vlad's mansion and Johnny walks in.

As soon as Johnny walks in Vlad then asks, " So Johnny how was school today?"

Johnny replies,"It was gre..."

Vlad interrupts," Ok cool but that's not important right now, (Johnny gives a "really" look to Vlad) I just found out that the last gem is hidden within the Amity Park jewelry store. I want you to get it as soon as the store closes."

Johnny then asks,"Ok when does it close?"

Vlad replies,"8:00 so you have five hours to prepare yourself my child."

Johnny then says,"Understood." and walks away.

***Later***

Danny and Dani are in the living room watching tv, and Jack and Maddie walk in.

Maddie asks, "So what do you two got planned tonight?"

Danny answers,"Were going on a ghost patrol tonight."

Jack then says,"But Danny, a ghost hasn't attacked Amity Park or the world in two years. What do you expect from this?"

Danny then says, "Not really anything to be honest, were just doing it for old times sake and Dani has never been on one before."

Dani then says, "It's going to be real fun, hopefully we find a ghost so I can kick its butt."

Maddie then says, "Ok you two have fun with that tonight."

Danny then says,"Where the heck is Sam and Tucker? They should have been here by now."

The door knocks, Danny goes up to answer it, it's Tucker and Sam.

Tucker walks in and Sam kisses Danny and says, "Sorry we're late, me and Tucker were making a few upgrades to the scooters."

Danny and Dani look outside.

Dani then says,"That doesn't look like a scooter."

Tucker then says, "That's because its not, we got rid of the scooters and now we have a five seater dune buggie instead."

Sam then says,"With a ghost blaster on the passenger seat."

Danny then says,"Very interesting. You three ready to go?"

Dani, Tucker and Sam respond,"Yep."

Danny then says,"Let's do this."

Danny then extends his arms out high and goes ghost for the first time in two years and Dani does the same as well. Danny and Dani then fly up and start to go down the street with Sam and Tucker following. Meanwhile, the Amity Park Jewelry Store closes and the manager walks away.

As soon as he does this, Johnny appearsand says,"Knows my chance." and he goes into the store.

At that moment the ghost patrol is passing by the store until Danny and Dani's ghost breath signifier goes off.

Danny then says,"Hang on you guys, I think there's a ghost in the jewelry store. Dani, let's go."

Danny and Dani go into the jewelry store. At that moment Johnny had found the last gem for left handed reality guantlet and smiles until his moment is interrupted by Danny.

Danny says,"You know, I don't think you got the memo. Ghosts attacking the real world, was so two years ago."

Dani then says,"So I suggest you put the gem down, so nobody gets hurt."

Johnny then says, "Stay out of my Phantom, I'm not going to let you ruin my plans."

Danny then says,"Too bad budy, Dani let's get him."

Danny and Dani go in for the attack on Johnny.

Johnny then says to himself,"So you guys want to play that game, eh?(Puts the gem in his his neck) Bring it!"

Johnny then rushes forward up to Danny and Dani and forces the two of them back with his arms and then ghost ray blasts the two out of the store. Sam and Tucker are shocked witnessing Danny and Dani rolling on the street.

Sam and Tucker rush to Danny and Dani, Sam then says,"Are you two ok?"

Danny shakes his head and says,"Yeah we're fine, definitely was not expecting to be blasted like that for this guy."

Johnny comes out of the store and flies away.

Danny then says,"Oh no you don't. (Danny quickly flies up, grabs Johnny by the leg and throws him at a building) Your not getting away that easily."

Johnny gets up only to be blasted from underneath from Dani.

As Johnny is flying up in the air, he says to himself, "Ok, now you two are really starting to bother me."

At that moment Dani and Danny go up to attack Johnny when Johnny splits himself in to three of him. The two duplicates grab Danny and Dani and Johnny super charges his Ghost rays and blast the two straight to the ground.

At that moment Johnny's communicator is going off in his ear and Vlad begins to speaks,"Where are you? You were suppose to be back here by now!"

Johnny then says,"I ran into to some trouble with Danny Phantom and I guess his relative, Vlad."

Danny hears what Johnny says and says,"Vlad? That's not good.(Gets on his communicator) Sam Tucker, Vlad's back and I guess this guy is working for him."

Sam then says,"What? What's his plan?"

Danny then says,"I don't know yet, but I want to find out."

Vlad then says on the communicator,"Danny and Dani Phantom, huh? Do me a favor my apprentice, can you possibly knock them out and bring them alive to me."

Johnny then says,"Not going to be easy, but I'll do it."

Danny then flies up to go for a punch on Johnny but Johnny dodges it and downward kicks Danny straight to Dani.

Danny and Dani then get up and Danny says, "Come on Dani I know he's strong but, I highly doubt he's got something up his sleeve at this point."

Johnny then says, "Perfect." to himself.

As Danny and Dani get ready to go for another attack Johnny sucks in a bunch of air and then starts to ghost wail.

Danny and Dani are both shocked and the two both say,"What?! He can do that too?!" and then the two of them get hit by the ghost wail and are knocked unconscious but still in ghost mode.

Johnny then flies down, and says,"All too easy." he then grabs Danny and Dani flies off to Vlad's with them.

Sam and Tucker are shocked and Tucker says,"That's not good, what do we do?"

Sam then thinks of something and says,"I got an idea." and quickly drives the buggie with Tucker somewhere.

Meanwhile at Vlad's Mansion, Danny and Dani begin to wake up and then Danny says,"Where am I?"

Vlad then appears and says,"In my beloved mansion Danny my dear boy."

Danny then says,"Vlad, you have a lot of nerves to show your presence in this town again."

Vlad then says,"Indeed I do, (looks at Dani) ohhh look who has returned home finally, my little beloved creation."

Dani sticks her tongue out and says,"Go roll in your grave Vlad."

Vlad then gets gittery and says,"Oooo I like it when you make that face, its so cute."

Danny then says,"What are you up to you crazy fruit loop?"

Vlad then says,"Well Danny, this fruit loop right here has spent the last two years trying to find a way to get his life back and ruin yours."

Danny then asks,"And how are you going to to that?"

Johnny then appears from the ceiling to the ground,"With this, it's all set Vlad."

Vlad then says,"Excelllent my apprentice, you will definitely be rewarded when I'm done with this."

Danny is shocked and says,"The reality guantlet?! But I destroyed that."

Vlad then says,"You did but, as you can tell. This one is not the same as the one from before, only three gems and it's left handed. Now will you excuse me, I'm about to get my life back."

Vlad then flies through, his house and begins to use the guantlet over Amity Park and the world. All over the world, peoples memories are being erased from all the events that took place during Phantom Planet and the statues of Danny Phantom are disappearing as well.

As Vlad is doing that Johnny stretches for a bit and says,"I'm tired." and goes unghost.

Danny and Dani are then seriously shocked to find out that there new friend from school is the enemy they just fought. Danny then says,"Hey dude, why are you working for someone like Vlad?"

Johnny turns around and says,"Because Vlad took me in when I was at my lowest after my parent's deaths. He promised me too that if I helped him with this, he would bring my parents and my best friend back as a reward."

Danny and Dani then look at each other and frown.

Danny then says,"Listen, whatever Vlad promised you, he's not going to do it. For starters, it's in his personality to lie to people and second, the reality guantlet can't bring the dead back either."

Johnny then starts to get frustrated and says,"Why should I listen to you, Phantom! It's not like you know me."

Dannh then says,"Actually, (Goes unghost) I know you more than you think."

Johnny's anger for Danny Phantom instantly as he his shocked to find out that the famous ghost boy is in fact the friend he had made today and grown to like.

Johnny then says,"Wh-Wha-What? Danny, your Danny Phantom?!"

Dani then goes unghost and says,"Duh, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton?"

Johnny thinks about it and face palms himself,"Phantom, Fenton of course why didn't I think of that."

Danny then says,"Usually nobody does, but Johnny listen. I know Vlad, he's not going to bring your parents back, as a matter in fact he'll probably betray you if anything."

Johnny then starts to get sad and then frustrated as he punches a wall,"Argh! I can't believe I listened to him and now it's all my fault that everything is being changed!"

Danny then says,"Johnny listen, don't get mad at yourself, I totally understand why you did this, and if it makes you feel any better I still consider you a friend."

Johnny then looks at Danny and then smiles at him a tiny bit.

At that moment Vlad comes down, and says,"Yeah baby! My life is back!."

Johnny comes up to Vlad and says,"You lied to me didn't you? You only used me to get what you wanted and you were never going to fulfill my part of the deal were you?"

Vlad then smiles evilly and says,"It's funny that you mention that,(Vlad then raises the reality gauntlet at Johnny) Johnny Delago, I do not require your assistance anymore."

At that moment Johnny begins to tremble as he thinks this is the end for him. Just as Vlad is about to destroy Johnny a noise of a vehicle begins to get louder.

Vlad then says,"Does anyone hear a vehicle?"

At that moment the Fenton Specter Speeder with Sam and Tucker burst through the wall getting Vlad's attention. Johnny's uses that distraction, to go ghost and ghost ray blasts the gauntlet, destroying it in Vlad's hand.

Vlad then says,"What?No!(looks at the specter speeder coming right at him) Oh butter biscuits."

Vlad then gets hit and goes flying across the lab and gets knocked out. Johnny then smiles and blasts Danny and Dani free from the straps.

At that moment Sam bursts out of the speeder with a huge blaster, aims it at Johnny and says,"Alright buddy, you get 10 seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't blast you across the room for taking my boyfriend and his cousin!"

Danny then forces Sam to lower the blaster and says,"Sam don't worry, it's Johnny."

Sam is confused and says,"What?"

Johnny goes unghost and Sam and Tucker are shocked to find out Johnny's secret.

Johnny then says,"I'll explain to you later."

At that moment Vlad gets up and says,"You've think you've won? We'll see who gets the last laugh!"

Vlad then presses the self destruct button and blasts the controls, then he heads for the ghost portal where in the process also hits the power controls so no one can follow him when he goes in and escapes.

Sam then says, "Quickly! Into the speeder!"

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Johnny rush into the speeder and quickly fly out before the mansion explodes, leaving only but the huge pool house still intact.

As the speeder drives back to the Fentons, Tucker looks out the window and says,"Guys, look! The Danny Phantom statue, it's gone!"

Danny and them look outside and then Danny says,"So that low life, did change everything after all."The Fenton speeder then returns to the house only to return to see an angry Jack and Maddie Fenton. Danny then says,"Uh oh, I just remembered something, my parents don't know I'm half ghost again, which means we are in serious trouble now."

Dani then says,"Hey, where's Johnny?"

The four look around to see Johnny is not with him, Danny then says,"Well deal with that later, right now we got other stuff to deal with."

The four exit out of the vehicle and Maddie begins to lecture,"Daniel and Danielle Fenton, just what are on earth were you two thinking when you took the Specter speeder?"

Dani whispers to Danny,"Wow, your mom actually thinks I'm related to you guys."

Danny whispers back,"I guess that's good thing."

Jack then says,"As for you Sam and Tucker, I'm going to call your parents and tell them...(Jack is then possessed by a ghost secretly) that you did absolutely nothing and are fine to come here whenever you guys want."

Maddie is confused but then she gets possessed as well,"Yes I agree, and as for you Danny and Dani, don't take speeder ever again without asking. You guys are not in trouble, and for some reason I'm giving you guys a raise in an allowance."

At that moment, Danny, Dani , Sam and Tucker realize Johnny is the one causing this. Jack and Maddie then stop lecturing and go back upstairs.

***Later***

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Johnny are all on the roof top.

Johnny then says,"I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for all of this and I feel really bad about changing everything back, but you have to understand my parents and my best friend were the only family I had and I was willing to do anything to bring them back. But it looks in the end, I'm still alone and I helped someone evil get their life back."

Danny then puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder and says,"It ok Johnny we all forgive you and we all understand your reason for doing it."

Johnny then says,"Thanks guys, it means a lot."

Tucker then asks,"What are you going to do now?"

Johnny then says,"To be completely honest, I don't know;but now that I think about it this seems like an area I can get use to."

Danny then says,"So your staying here in Amity Park? But where will you live and stay at?"

Johnny then smiles and says,"Well it just so happens that Vlad' pool house was never destroyed so I can live there and he keeps his money vault there as well. So I'm pretty much set, but theres another reason why I'm staying here too."

Danny then says,"And what's that."

Johnny then says,"I feel like I owe you guys big time, so if it's alright with you guys. If any ghosts come to terrorize Amity Park and you guys are on it, I'll be right there with you guys to stop them as a teammate."

Danny then shakes his and says,"Not a teammate, a friend."

Johnny smiles and shakes Danny's hand.

Johnny then looks at his phone and says,"Its only 9:30 on a Friday night, and I'm starving. Is there anywhere good to eat around here?"

Tucker then springs up and says,"To the Nasty Burger!" and quickly goes downstairs.

Danny then says,"Guess we're going to Nasty Burger."

The four then laugh and then begin to walk to Nasty Burger as well, knowing that this is the new beginning for something else in their lives.

THE END


	2. Episode 2: Welcome Back Surprise

The episode starts out at Casper High School, with Danny and Tucker walking in the hallway. Danny then says,"Dang, talk about a life changing weekend." Tucker then says,"I know right, hopefully we don't have to deal with ghosts like we use to on a daily basis." Danny then says,"Yeah, but look on the bright side though at least we got Dani and Johnny to help us now." The two continue to walk until they notice Valerie. Danny then says,"Uh oh." Tucker then says,"Uh oh what?" Danny then says,"I wonder how much Valerie remembers?" Tucker then says,"Oh yeah that's right, if she doesn't remember your Danny Phantom then that means..." Danny finishes the statement saying,"That Valerie might still hate Danny Phantom, and possibly might want to hunt him down still." Tucker then says,"Go talk to her, see how she views Danny Phantom." Danny then says,"Alright." Danny walks up to Valerie and says,"Hey Valerie." Valerie closes her locker and says,"Oh hey Danny, what's up?" Danny then says,"Good, hey did you hear?" Valerie then says,"Hear what?" Danny then says,"That Danny Phantom is back in Amity Park." Valerie at that point gets a crazy grin and for some reaches punches her locker leaving a dent and says,"Really...well that's good...listen I got stuff to do so I'll talk to you later." and then walks away. Danny then walks to Tucker and says,"Oh yeah, she's back to her old self again."***Later*** Danny, Sam and Tucker are sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Dani and Johnny then walk in and sit at the table as well. Sam then says,"So Johnny, how do you like Casper High School?" Johnny then says,"I like it, way better than my old high school in the Bay Area. I just wish you guys had a hockey team." Danny then says,"Ah, so your big hockey guy?" Johnny then says,"Yep, but oh well, I can deal with it." Danny then says,"Oh yeah that reminds me, Tucker and I found out Valerie is back to her old self again." Dani and Sam then both say,"Great." Johnny in confusion says,"Who?" Danny then says,"Oh yeah that's right my bad, Valerie is a secret ghost hunter that wants to do nothing but hunt down Danny Phantom. She was also known to work for Vlad as well but I'm not sure if she works for him still." Johnny then says,"Ah, ok." Dani then says,"But I'm curious though, when do you think a ghost will decide to attack Amity Park again." Tucker then says,"Hopefully not any time soon." Meanwhile over at another table, a girl is about to take a bite out of her sandwich when the sandwich is speared by a horn. The girl looks up to see a ghost Velociraptor staring her in the face and then roars really load in her face. The girl then screams and quickly runs away. This then gets the groups attention and realizes that there are six different kinds of ghost dinosaurs attacking the cafeteria. Danny then says,"You just had to mention, ghost attack." Johnny then flips the table over to allow Danny, Dani and himself to go ghost. The three then appear as ghosts and Danny says,"Alright, Sam, Tucker, get the ghosts that are attacking our classmates away from them so our classmates can get out, while we deal with some of them." Danny, Dani and Johnny then zoom in for the attack as Sam and Tucker distract the others. Danny zooms in and tackles the velociraptor ghost that was about to strike a student. Danny then says,"Ghost dinosaurs, huh? This is something I've never dealt with before." The velociraptor then strikes Danny with its claw leaving a fat bloody scratch mark on Danny's chest. Danny then says,"Ow! That actually really hurts!" Meanwhile, Johnny notices a T-Rex ghost getting ready to chomp at a student, so he then gets in front of the student and holds the T-Rex's jaw back with his hands. Johnny then says,"Go! Quickly!(the student runs away), Boy now I'm really starting to regret this." Then a pterodactyl ghost notices, Johnny is open and begins to descend at him. Johnny then says,"Oh no, that's not good. Somebody!?" Right when, the pterodactyl is about to hit Johnny, Dani comes and stomps on the pterodactyls head and cause it to go straight to the ground. Johnny then sighs, and says,"A little help?" Dani then flys up and says,"Hold it still." Johnny then uses his strength to lean the T-Rex toward Dani and Dani then charges her ghost ray and blasts the T-Rex straight into the eye, knocking it out. Johnny then says,"Thanks." and the two fist pound. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker are staring into the eyes of a ghost triceratops and Tucker then says,"Easy now, you don't want to hurt us." The triceratops roars and charges Sam and Tucker. Tucker begins to run away, but Sam steps up and says,"Oh no you don't." and pulls out a a huge ghost blaster and fires it close range causing the triceratops to go flying back and hitting the wall. Sam then blows the smoke out of the blaster and smiles. Tucker then, runs into a Dilophosaurus ghost that begins to fire ghost rays at him. Dani then interferes by shielding Tucker with a ghost shield and then Johnny zooms in and punches the Dilophosaurus in the face, knocking it out. Meanwhile Danny dodges another chomp from the velociraptor and then blasts the velociraptor right at the stegosaurus. Danny then says,"Uh oh, guys!" The other four, look at Danny and then quickly go over to Danny. Danny then says,"Ok, obviously we can take this guy down one on one. Everyone surround it and fire whatever you got at it, at the same time. The five then surround the stegosaurus and then fire whatever at the same time at it causing it to get knocked out. Tucker, Sam and Danny then pull out the Fenton thermos's and start capturing the knocked out dinosaurs. Danny, Dani and Johnny then go unghost and start to notice, the cafeteria is completely destroyed. Tucker then says,"Uh,guys I don't want to rain on your guy's parade but we're the only students in here and might want together out of here before..." At that moment Mr. Lancer barges into the cafeteria and yells in shock,"War of the Worlds! What happened in here?!" and then notices Danny of them the only ones in the cafeteria. Danny, Sam and Tucker then all sigh and say at the same time,"We'll clean it up."

***Later*** Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Johnny are walking on the streets exhausted from having to clean. Johnny then says,"So let me get this straight, you're telling me you guys have been screwed over so many times to clean the cafeteria after a ghost attack?" Tucker then says,"Sadly, yes. But Sam and I always got screwed most of the time with it though." Sam and Tucker give Danny a look and Danny looks away knowing the guilt. Dani then says,"Well that sucks." Danny says,"Yeah, but it's a good thing we had you two, otherwise that would have took way longer." Johnny then says,"Just out of curiosity, what would cause ghosts like that to attack a cafeteria?" Tucker them says,"You got me, probably just like being jerks to the living." Danny then says,"Maybe, but then again they weren't that smart when it came to fighting us. No way a ghost like that would find its way here on its own."Sam then says,"What are you trying to say?" Danny then says,"I'm saying, I feel like the ghosts that attacked today were released or sent rather then there own free will." Dani then says,"So your saying something is behind this?" Danny then says,"Not something, someone, and I think I know who it might be." The five then continue to walk to the Fenton as a familiar figure is looking down on them from the rooftops. The figure then takes off the binoculars to reveal, it's Skulker. Skulker then says to himself,"So, the ghost child is already on to me. Clever. Though then again, the wild ghost dinosaurs are kind of a dead give away but, no matter." Skulker them pulls out a device to open a ghost portal."The ghost child may have more allies now,(starts to walk into the portal) but then again, so do I." and goes into the portal. ***Later*** At the Fenton house, the five are hanging out in the basement talking about matters. Tucker then says,"So Danny, you think Skulker was behind this today?" Danny then says,"That's correct." Sam then says,"And you want to go find him and make him pay for the amount of time we had to spend cleaning up the cafeteria today?" Danny responds,"Yep." Sam and Tucker look at each other and say,"Sounds good to me." Dani then says,"Let's make him pay." and goes ghost. Danny then goes ghost and says,"Sam, Tucker the specter speeder is in under repairs, so you two might want to use the Fenton peelers." Tucker responds,"Got it." Johnny is then about to go ghost when Sam stops him and says,"Wait, I made some thing." and puts something on Johnny's chest. Johnny then says,"What's this?" Sam responds,"Don't worry about it, just go ghost now." Johnny then shrugs and says,"Ok." Johnny then goes ghost and is shocked to reveal that Sam had placed on Johnny his own logo. Johnny reacts happy and says,"Ooooo Sam, I love it thank you." Sam responds,"No problem." Danny then says,"Everyone ready?" The other four respond with a,"Yeah." Danny then says,"Let's do this and goes into the ghost portal for the first time in two years and the other four follow with him. Danny then stops to look around as he's standing on a piece of floating land and says,"That's odd, usually there's a bunch of floating doors everywhere." Sam then says,"And not to mentions ghosts." Tucker then looks in the opposite direction of Sam and Tucker and says,"Uhh guys, was that always there?" Johnny and Dani then enter from the portal. Danny and Sam are shocked as its soon revealed, that the ghost zone has a huge floating city now, the size of New York. Danny then says,"Well this is new." Johnny then says,"Oh yeah, probably should have mentioned this but, last year the ghosts got together and decided to make an urban like atmosphere for ghosts to live and be entertained." Dani then says,"Cooool." Johnny then says,"People, welcome to Ghost City, where you will never find more retched ghosts or specters in one area. Best be careful, considering that we're human too." The five then start to fly towards the city and begin to observe the surroundings. Danny then says,"Wow, look at this place. There are ghosts everywhere!" Tucker then says,"Not to mention places to have a good time at, restaurants, sports bars." Sam then says,"Heck, they even have a mall. For ghosts!" Johnny then says,"Hey check out this dude with the jet pack coming into our direction." Danny turns around and says,"What dude with the jet pa...aaa Johnny get to cover!" At that moment the ghost with the jet pack was Skulker and had rockets aimed at the five of them and then fires them. The five dodge all the rockets, Skulker flies up and says,"Did you miss me Ghost Child?"

Danny looks up and say,"Not really, I was actually enjoying the free time not having to deal with you until this morning." Skulker then says,"Oh...really? You, you didn't miss having to fight or deal with me at all the last two years?" Danny says,"Nope, not really. As a matter fact I'm really angry you sent those ghost dinosaurs this morning; my chest still hurts from being scratched really badly." Skulker responds,"So, maybe you deserve it for not keeping in touch with a certain some one." Danny then says,"Oh for crying out loud, do you want an apology or something you fat baby?" Skulker then says,"Maybe." Dani, Johnny both face palm and both say at the same time," Will you two just fight already!" Skulker then takes that comment into consideration, charges his thrusters and tackles Danny straight to a wall." Danny then says,"You know, your pretty stupid for taking on all five us alone." Skulker smiles and says,"Who said, I was alone." At that moment Johnny gets blasted from a random ghost ray to the ground. Dani is shocked and looks up to see two ghosts, one in overalls and a trucker hat, the other with a jungle one piece outfit and an Afro. Skulker then says,"Allow me to introduce my new friends." Danny interrupts and says,"Wow, you actually made friends." Skulker then pulls out his wrist blade, getting it close to Danny's neck on the wall and says,"Quiet ghost brat, now what was I saying, oh yeah, this gentleman on the left is Gun Ho Joe and on the right is the vicious but not talkative Foxy Hunter. As you can see, I've come prepared and I'm ready to take you down Phantom." Danny then says,"In your dreams." and kicks Skulker off him. Johnny then gets up, looks at Gun Ho Joe and says,"Your mine." Gun Ho Joe reacts,"Bring it on boy, you think someone like me can't take you." and begins blasting his rifle several times at Johnny as Johnny flies down the street dodging them. Dani then goes up to Foxy Hunter for a punch but, is then kicked downwards from Foxy Hunter. Foxy then stands over Dani and pulls out two large machetes. Right before Foxy is about to swing at Dani, she is then blasted out of nowhere from Sam in the Fenton ghost peeler and at that same moment Tucker did the same at Gun Ho Joe for Johnny. Sam then says,"Come on now, did you already forget about us." Skulker then fires a few rockets at Danny and then says,"Good point, Joe! Foxy! You know what to do." Gun Ho Joe smiles and says,"YeeHaw! I was hoping I'd get to do this." Joe then whistles and at that moment a vicious ghost hound and a ghost jaguar appear. Joe then points to Sam and Tucker and says,"Alright, see those two? Sick'em!" The two ghost animals begin to charge Sam and Tucker and Tucker responds by running towards Sam. Sam looks at Tucker and says,"Come on big chicken, these two aren't going to roll over for us." Sam goes up and punches the Jaguar but is knocked down by the hound. Right when the hound is about to strike Sam again Tucker blasts the hound with his ray. Danny is up in the sky having to deal with Skulkers rockets but eventually, is able to kick one of the rockets back and hits one of Skulkers thrusters causing him to go fly randomly across the air and crashes on the roof. Danny then flies in to go for a crushing blow but, Skulker quickly pulls out his wrist blaster and fires it at Danny. Johnny flies up towards Joe and uppercuts him, but at that same moment Joe had pulled his Jack Knife and sliced Johnny's chest. Johnny grunts but then ghost ray blasts Joe across the street. Joe reacts furiously, attaches his knife to his gun and begins to charge Johnny with it. Dani is dealing with Foxy and eventually disarms her machetes by doing back flip kick to her hands. Foxy then frowns and then pulls her crossbow with an evil smile and begins to fire away at Dani as if it was a machine gun. Dani starts to fly across the walls of the ghost buildings dodging the arrows and eventually gets hit in the arm by one and goes down. Johnny realizes it and quickly catches Dani from hitting the ground. Dani then says,"Thanks Johnny." and pulls out the arrow out of her arm. Danny then flies over to Johnny and Dani, and then Sam and Tucker come by as well. Danny then says,"Alright, clearly we are underestimating these guys big time, any strategies?" Dani then says,"Take out their weapons and they'll have nothing on us." Johnny then says,"That's not going to be easy." Danny then says,"But it's the only thing we can really do right now though."

Danny then looks up, flies toward Skulker and tackles him to the ground. Joe and Foxy are shocked but then get really angry and attack Johnny and Dani again. Sam and Tucker stare down the pets and the pets do the same; and then the two sides charge at each other. The two teams continue to fight each other until they reach the border of Ghost City which is a jungle like area that goes on for a while. Danny eventually gets a huge punch on Skulkers face causing his head to come straight off and goes flying around the jungle area. Joe starts to jab at Johnny with his Jack Knife on his rifle and cuts Johnny's rib. Johnny then grabs the rifle right when he was cut, busts the rifle in half and then kicks Joe to the ground by Skulkers head. Foxy begins to fire the arrows at Dani, Dani is flying up dodging all the arrows and then eventually blasts the cross bow out of Foxy's hands and punches Foxy to the ground as well by Joe and Skulkers head. The two Ghost Animals lunge at Sam and Tucker but Sam and Tucker catch the animals, throw them in the air and then blasts them toward the hunters and hits them like a bowling ball would to pins. The true form of Skulker comes out of the head and says,"Oh, when I get my hands on you..." Skulker is then interrupted by Dani and Johnny giggling and then out of nowhere start laughing really hard. Skulker then says,"What's so funny?" Dani then says while trying not to laugh,"You!" Johnny then says without trying to laugh,"Your so small, your almost considered cute to me right now." Dani and Johnny begin to laugh even more after that statement. Skulker then gets really angry and says,"You think you've won? We will come at you ten times harder now and destroy you brats for sure." Sam then sparks an idea and looks at her Fenton thermos. Sam then steps in front of her groups, points the Fenton thermos at the hunters and says,"No you won't." Sam then clicks the release button on the thermos to release all the ghost dinosaurs they had fought earlier. The ghost dinosaurs look around in confusion, then look at the ghost hunters and recognize them by giving them a snarl. Skulker then says,"Uh oh. Run for your lives!" The ghost dinosaurs begin to charge and chase the scared hunters down the jungle to a point where Danny and them can't see them being chased anymore. Tucker then looks at Sam and says,"Nice work, did not see that one coming." Sam then says,"Well I thought of it as getting rid of two problems in one move." Johnny then says,"You think they're going to be ok?" Dani then says,"Probably not." Danny then says,"Well, our work here is done. Let's go." Sam then says,"Wait a minute now, this part of the ghost zone is all new to us. Shouldn't we go explore and check the area out?" Danny then says,"As much I would love to, I don't think we're welcomed here at the moment now." Danny points out the police ghosts looking at them like they're going to arrest them for disturbing the peace. Sam then says,"Good point." The five then take off and go back to Danny's basement.***Later*** Danny is talking to Johnny and Dani about what just happened and Tucker and Sam are listening. Danny then says,"Alright I'm going to be honest, I was not expecting Skulker to have allies like that." Johnny then says,"Which means?" Danny says,"Which means I'm not sure how my old enemies are doing now. It's been two years, I'm not sure if certain enemies work in teams now, have gotten stronger or heck even are evil anymore?" Tucker then says,"That last statement, I highly doubt that." Danny then says,"The point is, be prepared for the unexpected because as far as what just happened just now I was just as lost as you two were." Dani and Johnny nod. Dani then says,"How do you think the hunters are doing right now?" Sam then says,"Probably in the inside of a ghost dinosaurs stomach." The five then laugh at Sam's prediction. Meanwhile in the ghost zone jungle the ghost dinosaurs are snapping their jaws at the bottom of a tree looking up at the three hunters and their pets all stuck on the tree. Skulker then says,"Hear this, when we get out of this. I'm getting my revenge on Danny..." at that moment the Pteradactyl ghost had grabbed Skulker and is flying with him and Skulker then yells,"PHANTOM!"  
THE END


	3. Episode 3: Dial to Hack

The episode starts out in the basement of the Fenton house with Jack in front of the Specter Speeder about to explain something to Danny and Dani. Danny then says,"Ok Dad, what is so important that you needed to prevent Dani and I from going to school?" Jack then says,"Don't worry, this will be quick." Danny and Dani then roll their eyes and sit down. Jack then begins to explain,"Alright kids get ready to see something that'll knock your socks off. I've added a new feature to the Specter Speeder to make this baby go intangible." This then gets Danny and Dani's attention. Jack then says,"Watch as I press this button." Jack then presses the button on the device he's holding and the Specter Speeder actually goes intangible." Danny and Dani are shocked. Dani then says,"Neat." Danny then says,"Wow Dad, I'm impressed." Jack then says,"And now, I'm going to make the Specter Speeder tangible again." Jack presses the button with confidence that the Specter Speeder would go tangible, but it doesn't. Danny and Dani's enthusiasm instantly goes away and Danny says,"Way to go dad, now we have a Specter Speeder that we can't see or touch." Jack instantly counters that comment and says,"Not to worry, I've prepared myself for something like this and added a self timer with in the device so, the Specter Speeder will automatically go tangible after the time is expired." Dani then says,"Well that's good." Danny then asks,"How long will that be?" Jack then replies,"Twelve hours." Danny and Dani look at each other and then both to say to Jack,"Ok, you have fun with that." ***Later*** At Casper High School, the bell rings and all the students rush out to go home. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Johnny then exit the door and start walking on the sidewalk. Tucker then says,"So Johnny, what did you think of that quiz in Calculus today." Johnny replies,"I thought it was ok, you looked like you were going to pass out during it though." Tucker then says,"What makes you think that?" Johnny then says,"Your paper was drenched by your sweat when you handed it in." Danny, Sam and Dani laugh. Tucker then says,"Hey, I'll let you know I have a rare condition of sweating during times of pressure to excellence." Johnny then says,"Yeah, it's called being nervous." Tucker gives a dirty look to Johnny. Danny then looks over at the electronic store down the street to see a sign on the window and says,"Hey guys, I think there's something new coming at the electronic store." The five then rush over to the store. Sam the says,"Looks like its a new type of cell phone." Dani reads,"The mind phone, where using your hands are a thing of the past." Danny then says,"So it's a phone, where you use your mind to call, play games and many other things. Neat." Johnny then squints his eyes and says,"And they're selling it for only $29.99. That just doesn't seem right." Tucker the says,"I agree, an advanced product like this at such a low price is way to good to be true and I don't believe it can do what it says it can do." Danny then says,"So you're telling me you two aren't going to get it." Tucker and Johnny both say,"Nope." Dani then says,"Suit yourself." Tucker then says,"Besides, I'm usually the one who knows when a new advanced product would come out and why I've never heard of a company called Nicnus." Danny looks at the company name and says,"I don't know, probably because, it's Russian." Johnny and Tucker give Danny a really look. Sam then says,"And check it out, it comes out tomorrow." Dani then says,"Well then, I know what I'm doing after school." Danny agrees and says,"Me too, I am in need for a serious upgrade." Sam, Danny and Dani continued to ramble about it as Tucker and Johnny continued to walk. ***Later*** Night time falls and Tucker and Johnny are hanging out at Tucker's house in Tucker's room looking up the new product on Tucker's computer. Tucker then says,"I'm telling you Johnny, this thing has everything. Calling, Texting, Games, Movies and the only thing you have to do is plug in an ear piece to your ear and then use your mind to use it." Johnny sighs and says,"And the fact that it's such a low price is what gets me too. Its way too good to be true." Tucker then says,"And the name Nicnus sounds so familiar too. Hopefully many people aren't that gullible to actually believe this ridiculous good deal of a product."

***The Next Day*** Tucker and Johnny are standing in the hallway in disbelief of the amount of people excited and talking about the new product. Tucker then says,"You've got to be kidding me, are we the only two not having the slightest interest in getting that phone today?" Johnny then says,"Apparently." ***Later*** The bell rings and everyone rushes out the door and towards to electronic store to get in line for the product. Tucker and Johnny are the last two to walk out of the school and then sigh. Johnny and Tucker then sit on the sidewalk by the electronic store and start to wait for there friends. Time flies by and Tucker falls asleep on Johnny's shoulder, Johnny reacts by pushing Tucker off. Then Danny, Dani and Sam appear with their new products plugged in their ear. Danny then says,"Aw man, you don't know what you two are missing out." Sam then says,"These things are awesome, I'm able to listen to music with out anyone hearing me and they're pretty stylish." Tucker the says,"Whatever, I'm not going to sucked in to this." Johnny agrees and says,"Neither am I." Danny, Sam, and Dani shrug and continue to walk. ***Later*** The five are at Sam's house hanging out in the living room. Johnny then says,"Wow, I'm not going to lie you have a really nice house Sam." Johnny looks at Sam but, she's zoned looking ahead. Johnny then says,"Hello?" and waves his hand back and forth in front of Sam's face. Sam then comes back to reality and says,"Sorry I was sending a text to my grandma with my mind." Tucker then says,"Man, if that's how you look when text messaging I can't imagine what a call might look like." Tucker then looks at Danny,"Ahhhh!" Tucker then jumps because apparently Danny was making a call with a disturbing look. Johnny then says,"Ok this is just creepy." Sam then says,"Oh come on now, it's not that bad." Tucker looks at Sam and says,"Not that bad? Look at Dani for crying out loud, she looks like she's in a whole new world right now." Dani is sitting on the couch cross legged staring at nothing. Danny then says,"Oh...I wonder what game she's playing right now." Sam then says,"Let's see if we can get in her game and play against each other!" Johnny and Tucker look at each other and then both say,"Later."and walk out. Meanwhile over at the electronic store, the inside of the store is dark and quiet until one of several tv's in the back turns on. Then another comes on, then another and eventually all the tv's turn on and it reveals a familiar figure. Nicolai Technus. Technus then begins to laugh and comes out of the tv screens and says,"Those fools, I can't believe they actually fell for a crazy product like this at such a low price!" Technus then goes in the back room, grabs a huge device and brings it out to the middle of the store. Technus then says,"I hope Amity Park is ready, because when the clock strikes midnight everyone who bought my device will be under my control! Ahahahaha!" Soon time escalades and the clock strikes midnight. This then causes everyone who is wearing their new product device to be controlled; causing their eyes to go straight red and head to the streets. Danny, Dani and Sam are then shown getting controlled as well. Danny and Dani automatically go ghost and fly out of there rooms to lead the packed streets of controlled people heading to the electronic store. Johnny wakes up from the noise of several people walking on the streets. Johnny looks out the window to see the controlled people of Amity Park marching the streets and says,"Well this is bad.(Johnny then notices Danny and Dani flying but are controlled as well) Ok now this is really bad. I need to go warn Tucker about this." Johnny goes ghost and flies out his window.

Johnny files to Tucker's house and enters through his window. Johnny then yells,"Tucker Wake U..." Johnny takes a moment to look at Tucker in the fetal position and sucking his thumb on the bed. Johnny then says,"Really?" with a really kind of look on his face and then flips Tucker's mattress. Tucker then springs up quickly in a fighting stance and says,"Who? What? Where? (looks at Johnny) Oh it's you...You didn't see anything weird when you came in did you?" Johnny looks around,"No, but listen. We got a huge problem." Tucker responds,"Well your ghost right now so I assume it must be. How bad is it?" Johnny points out the window, and Tucker looks out to see people of Amity Park under control marching the streets. Tucker is shocked and then says, "Oh, that huge. Where's Danny, Dani and Sam?" Johnny says,"Under control like them." Tucker is confused and asks,"Then why aren't we?" Johnny the says,"Well think about it, we are the only two who didn't buy the new cell phone product and everyone is wearing the new product in the street." Tucker asks,"So you think a ghost is using the product to control people?" Johnny then says,"Only one way to find out. Get your stuff on and lets..." Tucker interrupts and says,"Ready." with all his clothes and gear on. Johnny looks at Tucker in astonishment at how fast he just got ready and says,"I'm not even going to ask." grabs Tucker and flies out the window. Johnny and Tucker fly over the massive amounts of people marching on the streets and then the two notice the people stopped in front of the electronic store. Johnny then flies over to the electronic store to look inside. Tucker notices the ghost responsible and says,"I knew it." Johnny then asks,"Knew what?" Tucker then states,"Nicolai Technus, the technological ghost." Johnny thinks about it and says,"Nicolai Technus? Nicnus. It makes sense now. He combined the first three letters of his first name and the last three of his last. Clever." Tucker looks behind to see the crowd and sees Sam in the front,"Sam!" Johnny notices her too,"Ok Tucker, see if you can get Sam back while I deal with this guy." Tucker rushes over to try and get Sam not under control as Johnny goes to confront Technus. Johnny bursts in the electronic store and says,"Alright Technus, it ends here." Technus turns around in confusion, looks around and says,"Do I know you?" Johnny's serious attitude instantly goes to an awkward one and says,"Wow, was not expecting that response. Ok, I'm Johnny Phantom, the newest member and I'm here to stop you from taking over the world with the people of Amity Park." Technus then says,"Say, that's not a bad idea. I was thinking of using the people for manual labor to make the mind control devices but, that sounds a lot better now. Say, have you ever thought about being a teacher." Johnny is really confused, puts his hands on the sides of his head and says,"What? Never mind that! I'm just going to defeat you and stop that machine." Technus smiles and says,"Thats what you think." Clicks a button on the pad he's and a shield goes over the machine. Johnny looks at it starts firing his ghost rays, no effect. Tries to go intangible through it, no effect. Then he goes unghost and walks to the shield and goes right through it and says,"Ok so, it's a ghost shield." Right when Johnny tries to go ghosts the inside of the shield starts shocking him and then he goes unghost again. Johnny then says,"Ok, we're going to need some tools then." Johnny then rushes outside of the store and Technus begins to laugh thinking that Johnny can't find a way to defeat him and his machine. Meanwhile Tucker is shaking and yelling at Sam to snap out of the mind control. Johnny then says,"Tucker let's go, we have to get tools and weapons for this one, did you wake Sam yet?" Tucker then says,"I can't she won't budge." Johnny then says,"Did you try taking off the device first when you did all that?" Tucker looks at the device and says,"Ahehe, no." and takes the device off Sam. Sam then gains conscience and says,"Wha, what happened." Tucker then says,"I'll explain later right now we got to go." At that point the other people that are under control are triggered from Sam losing control and begin to attack Tucker and Sam. Johnny realizes it and swoops down to take Sam and Tucker and then start to fly to the opposite direction towards the Fentons. Johnny lands on the front porch of the Fentons and drops Sam and Tucker while at the same time going unghost. Sam then says,"Ok, hopefully there are weapons and tools we can use to..." At that moment the front door opens and out come Maddie and Jack with ghost boasters aiming at them. Jack then says,"Freeze you ghost scum!" Tucker then says,"Whoa, hey it's us!" Maddie then says,"Oh, Ahehe sorry about the confusion. Thought you were all mindless humans controlled by ghosts." Johnny then whispers,"Good way to put it." Sam then says,"Listen we know what's causing the problem and need ghost hunting weaponry to defeat it. Jack and Maddie look at each other and smile and Jack says,"Well then, you've come to the right place. Come inside and we'll discuss a strategy to defeat this ghost scum."

***Later*** Jack, Maddie, Johnny, Sam and Tucker are preparing the specter speeder and ghost hunting weaponry. Maddie then asks,"Where's Danny and Dani?" Tucker responds,"Under control like everyone else in Amity Park." Johnny then asks,"Wait, why didn't you two get the product?" Jack waves his hand and says,"Psssh, why waste money on that stuff, when you can invent your own.(Pulls out a phone) The Fenton Phone, runs on ectoplasmic energy." Johnny sighs and Sam tells Johnny,"You just had to ask." Jack then says,"Ok. Here's the plan..." ***Later*** The five are flying in the Specter Speeder and are about to hit the mass amounts of people. Jack then says,"Alright let's hope this works." Jack presses a button and the speeder goes intangible and starts to go thought the people undetected. Jack cheers,"Woot! It Works!" Eventually the speeder reaches the store, goes tangible and touches down. The five pile out of the vehicle and are soon confronted by Technus. Technus then says,"Come back for more, eh?" The five look at each other and then pull out there ghost blasters and start firing at Technus. Technus freaks out and starts to dodge them and says,"Ok, you asked for it." Technus presses the button on his pad and in comes Danny and Dani Controlled. Johnny then says,"Oh boy. I got this." Johnny runs behind some stuff to hide from Jack and Maddie, goes ghost, flies up and tackles Danny and Dani out the building. Then out of nowhere, the People of Amity Park start to march in to the electronic store. Sam then says,"Tucker! Get the machine offline, I'll cover you." Sam sets her weapon on stun and starts firing away on the controlled people. Jack and Maddie meanwhile are dealing with Technus. Jack uses the Fenton fishing rod and gets a hold on Technus's jacket and pulls him down. Maddie then says,"Hold him still Honey." and fires her ghost blaster at Technus and Technus goes flying to the wall. Johnny is up on the rooftops dealing with Danny and Dani. Johnny then says,"I don't want to hurt you two but, if you attack. I will retaliate." Danny and Dani look at each other and then both ghost ray Johnny to an air vent. Johnny gets up and says,"Looks like I'm retaliating." Johnny flies toward Danny and Dani, puts his hands on there chests and puts them both straight to the ground. Danny and Dani both go intangible and reappear in front of Johnny. The two both attack and the three start to get into an intense 2 on 1 hand to hand combat fight on the roof top. Tucker then goes into the shield of the machine with some explosives and begins to plant them. Sam then says,"Tucker! How's it coming? I don't know how long I can hold them." Technus returns and says,"No!" Technus blasts Jack and Maddie and goes straight after Tucker. Sam turns around quickly to try and take Technus and say,"Dang it! He's moving to fast, I can't get a shot!" Technus is soon really close to Tucker and the machine and right before Technus is about to get Tucker, Danny and Dani comes crashing down from the ceiling and lands on Technus. Johnny then comes down and Sam says,"Good timing Johnny." and then turns around to go back to firing at the people. Tucker then quickly runs out of the shield and says,"Charges are set! Everyone Out!" Johnny then grabs Danny and Dani and flies out and Jack, Maddie, Sam and Tucker run out of the store. Technus gets up from the rubble, looks at the timer on the explosive and sees 3 seconds and says,"Well that's not good." The electronic store explodes and a sonic wave knocks everyone around to the ground. Everyone in Amity Park's cell phone ear pieces begin to break off and everyone begin to gain control of themselves again. Johnny brought Danny and Dani to an alley and the products broke off of them as well. Danny is dizzy and says,"What happened?" Johnny says,"It's a long story, I'll explain later.(goes unghost) Right now we need to finish off someone." Technus begins to rise out of the rubble all messed and dirty and then out of nowhere Johnny and Tucker appear. Tucker pulls out a Fenton Thermos and says,"Nobody messes with the Techno Geek." and captures Technus with the Thermos. Danny and Dani appear and Maddie rushes over to hug them both and says,"Oh I was so worried about you two." Dash appears and says,"Fentons a mommas boy!" Johnny appears and says,"Says the guy wearing rainbow unicorn underwear." Dash is shocked looks at his underwear, scream in horror embarrassment and starts running back home while everyone in Amity Park starts laughing at him. Johnny and Tucker walk to Danny and Dani and Johnny says,"Glad to see you two are looking fine again." Danny then says,"Yeah, anything I miss?" Jack then says,"I'll tell what you missed. You missed that Danny Phantom and his sister or cousin whatever, help that crazy ghost in his plans of taking over Amity Park." Danny and Dani look at each other nervously. Maddie then says,"When I get my hands on that Phantom he'll remember the name Fenton for the rest of his life." Danny whispers,"Unfortunately he already does." Jack and Maddie then walk away. Danny then says,"Well it looks like my parents really don't like Danny Phantom again." Sam then says,"Well it was imminent to happen again eventually." Tucker then says,"As much I want to talk about this, can we do it tomorrow." Johnny then says,"Agreed, it's three in the morning and I'm tired from saving your guys's butts." Everyone agrees to that statement and everyone starts to head back to there homes. As Johnny and Tucker are walking back together, Johnny then says," Hey Tucker, did you see Dash's underwear?" Tucker starts to laugh and says,"Oh my gosh yes!" Johnny says as they pass the corner,"I'm so giving him crap for it tomorrow."  
THE END


	4. Episode 4: Wait, they're what?

The episode starts out at night, at an old abandoned meat factory. Inside the factory its quiet when all of a sudden in the background there is the sound of ghost rays being fired and then out of nowhere Danny comes bursting through the door, screams, and rolls on the ground. Danny's head is dizzy, shakes it off and looks at the meat monster the size of him coming through the door. Danny then says,"Alright bud, time to put you back in the grinder." and starts firing his ghost rays but, the monster jumps to dodge and goes for the attack on Danny with two huge fists. Then out of nowhere, Sam and Tucker burst through the door screaming as an army of headless chickens chase them around the factory. Danny flies up and the monster jumps up to try and reach Danny but, Danny uppercuts it and then punches the monster twice and finishes it off by blowing it up with his ghost ray. Danny looks down to see Sam and Tucker behind a knocked down table taking cover from the headless chickens because, the chickens were either firing or throwing food or tool objects at them. Sam then looks at Tucker and says,"Ready?"Tucker nods and says,"Oh yeah, let's fry them." Sam and Tucker pop out from cover with ghost blasters and begin to have a firefight with the headless chickens. Danny is watching all of this and says to himself,"You know, I should help but...this seems entertaining at the moment." Danny then pushes the communicator on his ear and says,"Dani, Johnny hows your situation at the Box Warehouse?" Dani instantly responds on the communicator saying,"What do you think?" Dani and Johnny are standing in the middle of the Box Warehouse watching the Box Ghost pop in and out yelling,"Beware!" every time. Johnny responds on the communicator,"You sent us to capture the Box Ghost, how else do you think we're doing right now." Back to the Meat Factory Danny says,"Ok I'll take that as positive." At that moment the Lunch Lady Ghost pops out and Danny says on the communicator,"Alright you two I'll let you go, I got problems to deal with it at the moment." The Lunch Lady ghost then says,"Danny Phantom!(in a deep voice), would you like a giant meat monster to attack you?(in a sweet voice)" Danny responds,"No." Lunch Lady then says,"Too Bad!(in a deep voice) She then uses her powers to call in all the meat in the factory to form a large meat monster around her. When the monster is formed, it roars in Danny's face causing his hair and mouth to fly back and then Danny tells himself,"Boy do I really hate, fighting these things." Danny flies around the monster and begins to ghost ray it several times. Sam and Tucker at the bottom, then pull out meat cleavages and beaters, charge the headless chickens and start to beat the snot out of them all. Meanwhile at the Box Warehouse, the Box Ghost is flying around laughing and Dani and Johnny would follow him bored. The Box Ghost then turns around and says,"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost and I will use my powers to create (uses his powers to create a robot with boxes) my destructive Robot Box!" Dani and Johnny look at each other and both fire at the Box Robot once and it's gets destroyed. Dani then chases the Box Ghost around the warehouse, the Box Ghost flies for a bit turns his around and laughs. Right when the Box Ghost turns his head back Johnny is waiting in front of him, extends his arm out and clothes lines the Box Ghost and Dani captures him with the Fenton Thermos when he goes flying. Dani then says,"Was that, a new record?" Johnny looks at the clock and says,"Two minutes, that's a new record!" and Dani and Johnny high five each other. Back to the meat factory, Danny continues to battle the meat monster but, eventually gets eaten by the monster. The monster laughs but, then stops and begins to feel its stomach. The monster then starts to feel sick and then blows up because, Danny had forced all his ghost powers into a force bubble. The lunch lady ghost goes flying across the room and lands on a table. The lunch lady tries to get up but, is captured by Sam with the thermos. Danny touches down, goes unghost and says,"Nice work." and kisses Sam. The two then look at Tucker who's beating on an already destroyed headless chicken and Danny says,"Tucker! It's dead." Tucker stops and says,"Sorry, got a little carried away there."***Later*** Danny, Sam and Tucker meet up with Dani and Johnny at the Fentons who like they've been there for quite

***Later the next day*** Sam, Danny and Tucker are walking in the hallways of Casper High School. Danny then says,"So guys, what are the plans for this weeken..." Danny had ran into someone right before he could ask. It was Dash. Dash then says,"Hey Fenturd, I just failed my math test just now and I really want to take it out on someone. (Dash grabs Danny by the shirt and lifts him up) And your the right person for it." Dash puts Danny on the locker and Tucker says,"Wait a minute aren't you in basic math? The easiest math in this school." Dash then takes that last comment really personally and gets really angry. Danny then says,"Way to go Tucker, now this is probably going to hurt even more." Dash then gets ready to punch Danny really hard when Johnny appears behind Dash. Johnny then says,"Hey Dashy, old pal.(Grabs Dash's underwear)Remember me?" and pulls the underwear over Dash's head. Dash drops Danny and begins to run around screaming in pain while running into locker. Everyone in the hallway points and laughs. Danny gets up, pats himself and says,"Thanks Johnny." Johnny replies,"No problem, I will always get your back." Dani appears and says,"Hey Johnny you dropped this." and hands Johnny an envelope. Tucker asks,"What is that?" Johnny replies,"Schedule change, I'm in your PE class now." Danny then says,"Sick." Then out of nowhere the voice of screaming echoes the school and students begin to run. Sam then says,"What's going on?" One of the students running yells,"Run! Evil Lunch Box Monster!" The five look at each other and nod. Danny, Johnny and Dani rush into a random empty room, go ghost and then come out to go confront whatever's causing the ruckus. The five go to the cafeteria to a monster with a box head, lunch box body and meat arms and legs. Sam then says,"Wonder where this guy came from." Johnny then says,"Isn't it obvious? The Lunch Lady Ghost." Dani then says,"I disagree, theres Boxes so it has to be the Box Ghost." Danny then says,"Or maybe its both." The other four then say,"Both?" Danny then says,"I'll explain later, right now let's deal with this guy." Danny, Dani and Johnny are about to attack when the Lunch Box Monster breathes in from the lunch box part and then unleashes a huge wave of grind up meat. The three ghost go intangible and the meat goes right through them. The three go tangible but, look behind to see Sam and Tucker covered in it. The three grin but, Sam freaks out and says,"I feel so Violated by this! I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and this is just too much!" Dani then grabs Sam and Tucker makes them intangible and the meat just comes off and then back to tangible. Danny then says,"Come on guys, let's get this guy." Johnny starts to get a quick running start, dodges some meat piles that were being thrown at him and then gets a huge uppercut on the lunchbox monster causing to fly up. Danny quickly flies upwards above the flying Lunchbox monster and then punches it downwards. Dani then flies really fast straight down the middle, extends her leg out and then super kicks the lunchbox monster really hard causing the monster to fly really fast toward a wall then splatter area. The three Phantoms then set down and Danny says,"Well that was easy." Johnny then says,"Well if it came from the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady Ghost, of course it's going to be easy." Dani then says,"Hey guys, I don't want to be that person but the last we were in here at the wrong time we had to do a certain thing after a certain person came in on us in here at the wrong time." Sam then says,"Good idea." Tucker says,"I'm definitely not in the mood to clean this up. Dani grabs Sam and Johnny grabs Tucker and the five go intangible and fly out. However, Danny comes back holding Dash intangible and drops him in the cafeteria causing him to go tangible again and then leaves." barges in and says,"Great Gatsby! Who is responsible for this?" Lancer looks at Dash who had just got his underwear off his head and says,"I guess it's you and hands Dash a broom."***Later*** At the Fenton household, the five are in the basement and Johnny says,"So Danny, you think its both the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady ghost?" Danny says,"Definitely positive." Dani asks,"Why?" Danny looks at Sam and Tucker and says,"Two years ago, we encountered a ghost from the future. She claimed to be the daughter of the Box and Lunch Lady ghost." Johnny then says,"So you believe the process of..." Danny finishes it and says,"Box Lunch's existence is happening now." Dani then says,"So what are we doing now?" Danny then says,"Well the two are obviously being a nuisance, so..." Tucker then says,"Please don't tell me were going back to the city." Sam then says,"Looking like it." Danny then says,"Glad were all on the same page, let's go."

***Later***Danny, Johnny, Sam, Tucker and Dani reach Ghost city and set down. Sam and Tucker are in the Specter Speeder. Johnny then throws out there,"I don't suppose these two ghosts are just going to reveal themselves to us." Danny then says,"Good point, everyone split up so we can cover more ground. If you do find them, radio in. Do not engage until everyone arrives. We want these two to know who they are messing with." Everyone else nods and says,"Got it." Everyone starts to go their separate ways. Sam and Tucker start searching the skies above the whole city. Tucker looks out the window at one point and a scary ghost appears and Tucker reacts by screaming and jumps into Sam's arms shaking. Dani starts to search the alleys of ghost city and she finds a gang of ghosts using ghost chickens for cock fighting. Dani then says to herself,"Don't they know they're already dead and there's not going to be a winner?", then shakes her head and continues to search. Danny is searching the outskirts and border of ghost city and Danny says to himself,"Could they have made this city any bigger, I feel I've been flying forms good hour." and continues to fly. Johnny is searching the central area of ghost city, where its most busiest. Johnny then reaches a point in ghost city where its kind of like Time Square and begins to listen to a rock song. Johnny starts to tune in on it and says,"Dang, this rocker chick is jamming right now." Johnny looks up at the screen to see who it is. On the screen it was Ember McLain . Johnny's facial expression went from excited to shocked and the says,"Wait a minute.(Gets closer to get a better view) Could it be?" At that moment radio com comes on and Dani says,"Hey guys I found them." Danny radios in,"Where at?" Dani then says,"The food packaging factory." Tucker on the com says,"Wooooow. Why didn't we think of that before?" Danny then says,"I don't know, we need to think these plans out better next time. Meet you soon Dani." Tucker and Sam start flying towards the location and sees Johnny still standing watching the screen. Sam lands the specter speeder and Tucker gets out to get Johnny's attention by waving his and says,"Hey Johnny! You can listen to Ember McLain's songs later. Right now we got stuff to do!" Johnny snaps out of it and says,"Sorry I got lost deep into her music." Tucker gets back in the Speeder and takes off alongside with Johnny. Johnny turns around to see the screen one more time and says to himself,"McLain..." and then continues to fly with them. The four then reach Dani's location and Dani says,"Alright, they are right below us." Danny then says,"Ok Johnny, Dani and I will attack from the top. Sam and Tucker you guys keep watch on the outside incase if they escape." Sam and Tucker nod. Danny then says,"Alright let's do this." The three break through the ceiling window and right before they can even attack; they are all instantly disgusted by the sight of Box Ghost and Lunch Lady Ghost. Johnny then throws up in the back and Dani says I think I'm going to be sick. Lunch Lady ghost then responds,"Hey! Do you mind!...Oh no, its you guys." Box ghost then rises up and says,"Beware! For we are in love and with the combination of our awesome powers, we are unstoppable and will destroy you!" At that moment the Box ghost and the lunch lady ghost begin to summon all the boxes and food in the ware house to them and begin to form into one huge Super Lunch Box Monster. The three watch in shock as the monster rises in size to a point where it breaks out of the building and gets to the size of Godzilla. Tucker and Sam look at above in shock and Sam says,"That thing is way bigger than the one we fought earlier." Tucker then says on the com,"They're escaping." Danny then responds,"Oh like we don't know that!"

The monster goes to full size and at the top of it a box rises up and inside it is the box ghost and the lunch lady ghost using their powers to control it from there and then begins to wreck the city. Danny then says,"There is now way we are taking that thing on our own. Sam and Tucker, I need you two to start warning the ghosts around the area to move away from this area." Tucker and Sam nod and begin to do their job. Danny then says,"Dani and Johnny I need you two to distract and do as much as you can to keep this monster away from the central area of ghost city." Dani then asks,"What about you?" Danny begins to fly and says,"I'm going to get some help from an old enemy." Johnny then says,"What makes you think they're going to,...oh forget it. Nothing seems to really surprise me anymore. Let's go." Dani and Johnny fly up towards the monster and begin to attack it with their ghost rays. The monster laughs. Dani then says,"Alright ." Dani starts to charge the monster and Johnny decides to follow along as well. The monster begins to fire beams and Dani begins to dodge them. However Dani doesn't notice the monsters arm that's about to hit her but Johnny does. Johnny then quickly flies toward Dani and yells,"Dani! Look Out!" Dani turns and is terrified for the worse from the arm but, right before she gets hit, Johnny had shoved Dani out of the way and ended up taking the hit for her. Dani looks in shock to see Johnny go straight to the ground and crash into a building. Dani yells,"Johnny!"Blood starts to run down Johnny's lip as he struggles to try and get up but, can't. Dani then gets really angry and says,"That's it!" Dani super charges her ghost ray and then blasts a large beam straight through the monsters stomach. Dani smiles but, instantly goes away as the monsters stomach regenerate and heal itself. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker are driving down by the streets and Sam says,"Attention! Ghosts of Ghost City! Start heading down to the central part of the city!" The ghosts look at each other and then continue do what they were doing. Tucker then says,"I don't think you heard clearly, there is a huge monster that's about to destroy you guys if you don't get out of here!" One random ghost says,"Yeah Right!" At that moment the foot of the monster steps by the area and roars like Godzilla. The ghosts are shocked and then start to run away screaming. Sam and Tucker look at each other and both say,"That works too." The two then look up to see the monster is about to attack them. Tucker and Sam begin to scream. At that moment Danny appears and says,"Hey ugly remember me?" and gets a huge punch on the monster causing to back up a bit and away from Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker then fly the specter speeder away from the battlefield. Danny stares at the monster and says,"Oh and by the way, I brought some help with me." Incoming from behind was the Ghost Jail Warden Walker and several of his deputies alongside with him. Walker confronts the monster and says,"Creating a giant lunchbox monster to destroy Ghost City. That's against the rules." and grins. Danny then asks Dani,"What's the deal with this monster?(looks around) And where's Johnny?" Dani then says,"The monster is able to self heal itself and regenerate. Plus it has really strong defense, however I think the head might be a weakness. And for Johnny he is right..." Dani looks down to notice that Johnny is gone and says,"He was right there, I swear." Danny then says,"Maybe he got up and found a place to take cover. Right now we have matters to deal with." Meanwhile far away in the central area of Ghost City, Sam and Tucker watch the battle. Then out of nowhere the two hear a familiar voice from behind,"Hey Dipsticks!" Tucker and Sam turn around and are shocked to a see Ember flying on her guitar with Johnny on the back. Ember then asks,"Does he belong to you?" Sam and Tucker nod nervously. Ember touches down and helps get Johnny to Sam and Tucker. Sam then says,"Ummm, thanks I guess Ember but..." Tucker then says,"Don't you hate us out of your mind and never even think about helping us in any some sort of way?" Sam then looks at Tucker and then says,"Yeah...what he said." Ember smiles and says,"A lot can change in two years,(starts to walk to her guitar) even ghosts. Later Babypops." and flies away on her and Sam are shocked to hear what they had heard just now from Ember. Johnny opens his eyes for a second to see Ember fly and says to himself,"I knew it." and then passes out again. Back to the battle, Danny then says,"Hey Walker! Got your ghost restraints?(Walker and his deputies pull them out) Do me a favor and hold this puppy down." Walker and his deputies then start to attack the monster and start to hold down the monsters arms and legs with the whips. Danny then looks at Dani and says,"We only got one shot at this. Shift all your power to the arms and legs." Danny and Dani both extend their arms out and begin to fly really fast towards the monster. Danny and Dani then start to aim for the head and then collide with it. Danny and Dani hit the box head so, hard that the head flew straight off and into the streets. This then causes the rest of the monster to dissolve and then turn into nothing but raw meat and boxes. The police ghosts and Walker surround the box head. Box Ghost pops out of it and says,"Beware!..." but is instantly cut off from his arms being whipped together from Walker. The police ghost then do the same thing to the Lunch Lady ghost and book the two into a ghost police van. Danny comes up to Walker and says,"Thanks for the help Walker..." Walker cuts him off and says,"Don't get cute with me now Ghost Brat, the only reason I helped you because, our fine Ghost City was being threatened. As soon as I'm done with these two, I'm going right back to hunting you down again." Walker and the deputies then drive and fly away. Danny then sees Johnny is with Sam and Tucker and says,"Oh good, you guys found Johnny." Tucker and Sam look at each other and then Sam says,"Actually we didn't find him." Dani then says,"What do you mean?" Tucker says,"Ember found him and gave him to us, and was surprisingly nice to us." Danny then says,"Ember nice? I'm not buying that at all. This is just getting to weird." Johnny then kind of wakes up and says,"Can we go home now, I'd love to feel all this pain in a nice cozy bed." Danny and everyone laughs and says,"Ok let's give the mighty warrior his request." Tucker and Sam start to help Johnny into the specter speeder. Dani comes up to Johnny and says,"Thanks for saving me back there that means a lot(kisses Johnny on the cheek). Hope you feel better." and flies off. The specter speeder takes off and starts to head back home. ***Later*** At the Ghost Zone Prison, a guard is walking the railings and notices his fellow deputy being disgusted by something. The guard then says,"What is it?" The other guard points at one of the cells and the guard who asked starts to react the same way and says,"That's just disgusting." Inside the cell was the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady making out and really getting into it.  
THE END


	5. Episode 5: Fenton Disaster

The episode starts off at the Fenton house with Dani eating some cereal in the kitchen. Danny walks into the kitchen, looks around and then asks Dani,"Hey Dani where are my parents at?" Dani puts down her spoon and starts to think and then says,"Oh yeah, your mom is out getting groceries right now and then your dad said something about fishing for ghosts downstairs. Whatever that means." Danny sighs and says,"Again with the fishing out of the portal." Dani then says,"You mean he's done this more than once?" Danny then says,"Sadly, yes." and then starts to walk downstairs to the basement. Danny walks in to see Jack sitting on a chair by the ghost portal with a ghost fishing rod and a soda hat. Danny walks up to Jack and is about to say something but is instantly cut off by Jack and says,"Quiet Danny, you'll scare the ghosts." Danny rolls his eyes and is about to say something again but, the telephone rings in the lab. Jack is quick to get up and says,"I'll get it! Quick, man the fishing rod Danny." and hands the rod to Danny. Danny then sits down in the chair and says to himself,"Why do I have a bad case of De Ja Vu right now?" and then grabs the soda on the ground. Meanwhile in the back, Jack answers phone and says,"Hello?...Jasmine! How is my beautiful Harvard Student doing right now?...Woah Woah slow down, what happened now?" Danny is sitting there listening to the conversation and says to himself,"Here we go, she probably needs more money again." and starts to drink the soda. Jack then responds on the phone,"You blew up the science building!" Danny then spits out his soda in surprise and starts to listen on it even more. Jack then asks,"How?...Ghost Portal?...Wait a second, Jasmine did you change the Ecto Filtrator?... I didn't think so." Danny then says to himself,"Jazz built a working ghost portal? Wow I'm impressed." Jack then asks on the phone,"So what's the punishment?...They kicked you out!...And they warned all the other schools as well!" Danny then says to himself,"Way to go Jazz." Then the fishing line tugs and out from the Ghost Portal comes the Box Ghost and says,"Beware! For I have a hold of your fishing rod of ultimate destruction!" However, Danny's not really paying attention to him and says,"Not now!" and uses his finger to ghost ray the Box Ghost back into the portal. Jack ends the phone call by saying,"Of course you can come back and live with us again. When do you think you'll be here?...Tomorrow afternoon...Ok I'll see you then, Love you Jasmine." Jack turns around and says,"Danny, I have some good news." Danny gets up, hands Jack the fishing rod and says,"I know, Jazz is coming, I heard." and walks up stairs. Jack then says himself,"Wow, this dad job is getting easier all the time." Jack sits back down on the chair and releases the line back into the portal. Danny walks back upstairs and Dani is still eating her cereal in the kitchen. Dani then asks,"How did it go?" Danny says,"Well better than last time. Oh by the way, Jazz blew up the Harvard Science Building and got herself kicked out, so now she's coming back to live here again." Dani raises her hands in the air and says,"Yeah, Jazz is coming." in excitement. ***Later the next day*** At the Nasty Burger, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Johnny are all sitting at a table together. Sam then says,"Tell me again how I always keep getting dragged into here?" Danny then says,"Don't worry Sam, there's a reason." Tucker then asks,"What is it?" Danny then says,"Well Jazz blew up..." Johnny interrupts and says,"Jazz?" confused. Sam then tells Johnny,"Danny's older sister." Johnny then says,"Oh, continue." Danny starts to continue,"Like I was saying, Jazz blew up the Science building at Harvard, got kicked out and she's now coming back to live with was again." Tucker then says,"Wow, never thought Jazz would pull something like that off, but then again she is a Fenton.(looks at Danny) No offense." Danny then says,"No, none taken." Johnny then asks,"What did she do?" Danny then says,"She didn't change the Ecto Filtrator of her ghost portal, so it..." Tucker then says,"Wait, Jazz built a working ghost portal?" Dani then says,"Surprising, I know." Danny then says,"As I was saying, because of the Ecto Filtrator, it blew up. But to be completely honest, I'm really happy she's back because now she can help cover our identities from my mom and dad." Johnny then asks,"So Jazz knew about your identity before your parents did." Danny then says,"Precisely." Sam then asks,"When does she come back?" Danny responds,"Today at 5:00." Tucker looks at his phone,"That's in three hours." Danny says,"Yep and were throwing her a welcome party and you guys are invited." Sam says,"Cool." Johnny then says,"I guess I'll introduce myself to Jazz there then." Danny then says,"Great sounds like everyone's on board."

***Later*** A taxi drives up to the Fenton Household. The door opens and out goes Jazz flying out of the car with her suit case following her. Jazz shakes her head and then sees the Taxi drive away. Jazz then says,"Oh come on! Was I really that annoying!?". In the echo, the taxi driver responds,"Yes!" Jazz then sighs, grabs her bags and says to herself, "Some people are just rude in the world." Jazz walks up to the door, opens it and walks in the house. Jazz then says,"Hello?" and as soon as she does the lights turn on. Jack, Maddie, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Johnny surprise Jazz with a welcome back party and a sign that says it over them. Jazz screams in excitement and starts to hug her parents, then Sam and Tucker and then her brother and cousin. After Jazz finishes hugging, Jack then yells, "Alright lets party!" and turns on some music. Maddie reacts to the song by saying, "Oh this song brings me back!" Jack then says, "Shall we?" and Jack and Maddie began to synchronize dance to the song the way they remembered it. Jazz and Danny look at their parents in embarrassment and Jazz says, "I guess some things just never change." Danny then says, "No kidding. (Looks at Johnny) Oh yeah, Jazz I want to introduce you to one of our new friends." Jazz then says,"Ok where is he?" Johnny appears behind Danny and Jazz and say, "Right here." Danny then says,"Oh, Jazz this is Johnny Delago, Johnny this is Jazz." Jazz turns around and says, "Nice to meet you Jo…" at that moment Jazz wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was mesmerized by Johnny's looks and teal eyes. However, Johnny's confused and thinks Jazz forgot his name already and says,"Johnny, the names Johnny, but thats ok. Oh and FYI I'm half ghost like your brother." Jazz then snaps out of it and says,"Wait what?" Danny then says,"Yeah don't worry I'll explain to you about that." Johnny then says, "I'll let you two catch up. Oh and by the way Jazz, I really like the color of your eyes." and walks away. Jazz blushes. Jazz then looks at Danny and then asks, "Hey Danny, why did the people of Amity Park take down the statue of Danny Phantom?" Danny is shocked and says, "Wait, what did you just say?" Jazz then says, "Oh I was just talking about that statue they put up of you when you saved the world from the asteroid." Danny then says, "Wait, Jazz you remember that?" Jazz then gives Danny the big sister look and says, "Well of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Danny then says,"Well in that case, there are some things I'm going to need to inform you then Jazz." ***Later*** Danny and Jazz are discussing with one another at a table as everyone else is doing there own thing. Jazz then says, "So Vlad used the device to wipe out everyones memory of the event and everything else that was related to it?" Danny then says, "Precisely, my question is why didn't it affect you? Where were you on August 15th?" Jazz starts to think and then snaps her fingers and says, "I had just got done finishing my ghost portal and decided to explore the ghost zone on my own." Danny then says," Thats got to be it, now let me explain to you whats happened over the last couple months since then." Danny begins to explain to Jazz but, Jazz begins to zone off and notices Johnny drinking punch with Dani and Sam. Tucker then enters the picture and trips causing him to spill his punch on Johnny. Tucker then says, "My bad." Johnny then says, "Its all good, we'll just put my shirt in the washer. No biggie." Johnny then begins to take his shirt off as this then gets Jazz's attention big time. Jazz watches anxiously for Johnny to take off his shirt when Danny then says, "Jazz!" Jazz then snaps out of it and says, "What?" Danny then says, "Have you been listening to anything I just said." Jazz responds, "Of course I have." Danny then says, "Ok, for a second I thought you weren't really caring what I was saying." and continues to explain. Jazz looks back over and notices that Johnny is gone sighs. ***Later*** Jazz is sitting in her room bored. Then out of nowhere Jazz hears her door knock. Jazz then says, "Come in." The door opens, its Danny. Danny then says, "Hey Jazz, you busy?" Jazz looks around and says, "No not really." Danny then says, "Ok, I came here asking if you wanted to go on a ghost patrol with us?" Jazz then gets excited and says, "Yes, I'll be ready in 15." Danny then says,"Ok, just meet us at the park and remember don't tell mom and dad." Jazz responds, "Oh don't worry I won't." Danny then says, "Great (goes ghost) see you there." and flies out of Jazz's window.

***Later*** At Amity Park's community park, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker and Johnny are all waiting for Jazz to show up. Sam then says, "What is taking Jazz so long?" Danny responds, "I don't know, might be preparing her ghost hunting gear." Tucker then says, "Wait, Jazz has ghost hunting gear?" At that moment Jazz shows up and says, "Sorry I'm late guys." Everyone looks over to see Jazz in a red jump suit (similar to her mom's) and other gear too. Dani then says, "Wow, neat." Jazz then continues to talk, "But I had to find my special ghost hunting gear." Johnny then says, "We can see that." Jazz then starts to look through her bag and then says,"Plus, I decided to make something for Sam and Tucker since you other three have ghost powers." Danny then says to himself, "I got a bad feeling about this." Then out of nowhere Jazz pulls out two jump suits from her bag, a yellow one and a black one. Jazz then says, "Sam the black one is yours and Tucker the yellow is yours." and hands the jumpsuits to Sam and Tucker. Sam responds, "Uhhh thanks Jazz, but umm (Starts to observe how large the suit is) how do you know this thing is going to fit me?" Jazz then says, "Oh don't you worry, there's a button on here that auto fits you to make the suit feel comfortable for you." Tucker had already put his suit on and says, "Yeah Sam, just put it on. The suit is really comfortable and it makes you feel more agile." and starts to flex. Dani and Johnny giggle when Tucker does it. Sam looks at it and says, "I don't know." Danny comes up behind Sam and says, "You know, black jump suits are a real turn on for me." Sam takes that last statement from Danny into consideration and quickly puts the black jump suit on. Jazz gets excited because, everyone is using her props. Johnny then says, "Is this pretty much what you did all day in college." Jazz stutters and says, "Uhhh, yeah." Johnny responds, "Cool." At that moment Danny, Dani and Johnny's ghost signifier goes off and the three go ghost instantly. Danny then says, "Be ready for anything." Jazz then pulls out two heavy ghost blasters and tosses them to Sam and Tucker who have both decided to pull there hoods over to get ready. The bushes in the park begin to rumble and everyone looks over to get ready. Then out of the bush comes a small very cute furry little ghost (Mogwai from Gremlins parody). Everyone goes from being defensive to uttering an, "Awwwe." to the reaction of the ghost. Tucker then points out, "Look there's more of them." Out from the bushes, came eleven more of them but, in different variations. Jazz without any sense of danger, goes up to try and hug one of the ghosts saying, "Oh my gosh they are so cute!" As soon Jazz gets really close to one of them, they all start to growl, get angry and then instantly grow into a large scary goblin like creatures (a bigger and taller version of a gremlin from gremlins). The group then reacts to the ghosts as a threat now. The ghost that Jazz was going to hug begins to attack her as Jazz lays there defenseless. Right when the ghost was about to strike her, Johnny had flew in last minute and socks the ghost in the face causing the ghost to fly back to the other ones. The others run up to Jazz's position, and Sam hands her a ghost blaster. Danny then asks Jazz, "You alright Jazz?" Jazz then says, "I am now (cocks her weapon), lets get these freaks." The ghosts then begin to attack the six. Danny then says, "Split your selves into pairs. Dani your with Tucker, Johnny your with Jazz, and Sam your with me. Lets do this guys!" The team and the ghosts begin to fight each other. Dani starts to take on one of them from above and begins to ghost ray it. The ghost reacts by dodging them and then shoots ectoplasma from his nose and hits Dani. The creature laughs until, it gets blindsided from Tucker and gets captured from a thermos from behind. Dani gets up and says, "Ok, ew." Meanwhile Danny and Sam are surrounded by three ghosts over by a fountain. Danny then splits himself into three copies of himself all surrounding Sam. Danny then says,"When I give you the signal, unleash heck with that blaster." Danny and the two copies then start to attack creatures head on and gets the three of them in a choke hold from behind. Danny then says,"Now Sam!" Sam cocks her weapon and blasts all three of the ghosts in the chest and the three go down. Danny and Sam pull out there thermos's and captures them. Meanwhile, Johnny is dodging some sharp nail attacks from one of the ghosts but, eventually grabs both of the arms of the ghost and knees it in the face. Jazz then pulls out her thermos quickly captures the ghost. Jazz then sees a ghost, the ghost looks back and then Jazz pulls out a handle to a Jack o' nine tails and grins at the ghost. The ghost gets scared and begins to run away and then Jazz says, "Oh no you don't!" and uses the whip to grapple the ghost and slam it to the ground. Johnny then comes by and captures it, with a thermos and says, "Nice work." Jazz then blushes. Meanwhile Tucker is chasing a ghost who's got his hands in the air, and tries to wound it by blasting his weapon but, just can't hit it. Eventually the ghost jumps into a tree and then starts giggling to itself. However, Dani is right next to the ghost and says, "What are you laughing about?" The ghost is shocked and rolls his eyes towards Dani scared. Tucker runs up to the tree and sees the tree shaking and the sound of something getting beaten up. Eventually the ghost goes flying out of the tree and lands on the ground face first. Dani comes out of the tree and captures the ghost with her thermos. Then the other six ghosts that are left begin to jibber jabber at each other in some sort of language and then points the town. The six ghosts nod each other and split themselves into groups of two and start to go around Amity Park. The team regroups and Danny says, "Well that's not good, stay in your pairs and go after one of them." The team splits up and begins to go after a separate ghost pair each.

Dani and Tucker start to chase two ghosts and then end up at a cookie factory. The two burst through the door of the factory to look for the two ghosts. Dani then looks to her left and then says, "There they are!" Tucker then looks too but then gets a weird look on his face and then says, "Are those two eating a cardboard gingerbread man?" The two ghosts are then seen munching on a giant cardboard gingerbread man but then stop and look at Dani and Tucker. The ghosts then stare at Sam and Tucker, look at each other, and then both say, "Yum." and start to run away again. The two ghosts start to run toward the rafters. Dani quickly ghost rays the rafters causing the two ghosts to fall of it and go straight into a big bowl of cookie dough. The two ghosts are then struggling and stuck in the cookie dough. Tucker then comes by the bowl and says, "Later ghosts." and uses the Fenton thermos to capture ghosts. Dani and Tucker look at each other and then high five each other. Meanwhile, Johnny and Jazz are chasing two ghosts on the rooftops of Amity Park. The two look around and then the two notice one of the ghosts hanging and swinging on a giant antenna laughing. The ghosts then stops and sees Johnny and Jazz below and starts to point at them while jibber jabbing something. The other ghost pops out from the roof top and throws a metal box at Johnny and Jazz. Johnny dodges the box and so does Jazz but, Jazz was to close to the edge, loses her balance and falls off the edge. Johnny is then quick to react and flies over quickly to catch Jazz before she hits the ground. Jazz then looks at Johnny when she gets saved and says to herself, "You're so dreamy." Johnny heard a tiny bit of it and says, "What was that?" Jazz embarrassed then says, "I said thank you." Johnny responds, "Oh, well no problem." and sets her down. Johnny then looks up and says, "So you guys like throwing stuff, eh? (picks up a metal box) Try this for size." and throws the metal box. The ghost hanging on the antenna is still laughing until he sees the metal box coming at him and says, "Uh oh." and gets hit. This causes the ghost to fall off, hits his other ghost companion in the process and the two fall straight to the ground in front of Johnny and Jazz. The two ghosts lay there whining in pain, Jazz walks over to the ghosts and says, "Well hey, you guys you started it." and then captures the ghosts with her Fenton thermos. After Jazz does that she gives Johnny a smile at him. Meanwhile, Danny and Sam are chasing the last two ghosts into a sports hardware store. Danny and Sam go in and start to look around, at first they don't think there in there but, then the two hear laughs. Danny looks up and says, "There they are!" The two ghost were sitting on top of a high self wrack, one wearing a football helmet and the other a hockey helmet. The two ghosts then pull out a pitching machine, one of the ghosts aimed the machine while the other held a barrel of baseballs and poured into the machine. The machine begin to fire several baseballs at Danny and Sam and the two take cover. Danny looks to his side and notices Sam missing and says, "Sam? Where are you?" Then out of nowhere, Sam pops out in the line of fire with a baseball bat and helmet and begins to hit the balls back at the ghost. Eventually one of the balls Sam hits, goes up and hits the ghost carrying the barrel of baseballs in the face and falls off the rack. The other ghost is frightened by that and runs away. Sam then drops the bat, takes her helmet off and then notices Danny staring at her in astonishment. Sam then says, "What? So I may have played a couple years of Softball when I was younger." Danny and Sam then go up to the ghost that got hit and its revealed there is a huge bump on the ghosts forehead. Danny then says, "You know, you might want to get that checked when you get sent back to the ghost zone." and captures the ghost with the thermos. Sam then says, "Alright, now we just need to find the other one." Danny then says, "The problem is, where?" At that moment, down the aisle the other ghost stood there with a chainsaw in his hand. Sam looks over and says, "Found him." The ghost then gives a little hiss and starts to charge Danny and Sam with the chainsaw reaving. Danny prepares for the worse and starts to shoot his ghost rays at the ghost. The ghost dodges them all and is about to deliver a huge blow to Danny when the chainsaw then all of a sudden stops working. Danny is confused and then looks behind the ghost to see that it was a plugged chainsaw and the plug was out. The ghost then looks around and then gives Danny a nervous grin. Danny responds by ghost blasting the ghost across the store to a corner. Danny and Sam walk up to the ghost and Danny says, "Your cornered, you might as well give up." Sam then comes up and is about to use her thermos to capture the ghost when out of nowhere the wall by them is blasted open. Danny gets up and hears the sound of a thruster. As the smoke clears up a figure on some sort of platform enters the store. Danny looks up and says, "Oh no, not you again." The smoke clears up all the way to reveal it was Valerie Gray in a new high tech ghost hunting outfit. Valerie then responds to Danny's statement , "Surprised, ghost brat?" Sam then says, "To be completely honest, yes." The ghost then looks up and starts jabbering something at them. Valerie then gets irritated and says, "Shut up!" and captures the ghost for the first time with her hover board. Danny then says, "Well thats new." Valerie then looks at Danny and Sam and says, "I'd love to stay and chat but, I got what I was sent here to get." Valerie then starts to back out of store. Danny then says, "Oh no you don't." and starts to fly towards her. Valerie sees Danny coming and reacts by pulling out a new giant weapon and blasts Danny to the ground. Valerie then laughs and says, "Your lucky my orders are not to finish you off, but the next time I see you again, I will finish you off." and then leaves the area with the ghost. Danny then says, "Well thats just great, now I haver her to deal with again." ***Later*** Over at the Fenton's basement, Tucker, Dani, Johnny and Jazz are all waiting for Danny and Sam to get back. Tucker then says, "Whats taking them so long? Danny is the only one who knows how to send these guys back through the machine." At that moment Danny and Sam enter in and Danny says, "Sorry we're late, your not going to believe what happened."Johnny then asks, "What happened?" Sam then says, "Well we captured one of the ghosts but,…" Danny then says, "Valerie popped out of nowhere and took the other one." Tucker then says, "What?" Danny then says, "And thats not all, she said she was under orders." Jazz then asks, "Who do you think she is working for?" Dani then says, "I can think of someone." Meanwhile over in the outskirts of Amity Park lay a grass field and then a huge house. Valerie then enters a secret passage within the grass to enter a secret lair underneath the house. Valerie then sets down and presses a button on her hover board to have a capsule come out. Valeria grabs the capsule, walks over to a machine and connects the capsule to the machine. Valerie looks over in the shadows to see a figure and says, "When do you think your little experiment will be ready?" The figure then comes out of the shadows to reveal it to be none other than Vlad Masters. Vlad then says, "Soon my child, soon."


	6. Episode 6: The Truth About Ember

The episode starts off at Casper High School, and then go into the hallways to see Johnny walking. Johnny then walks to his locker and starts to open it. Johnny opens it and as soon as he does he sees the ghost Ember in his mirror. Ember then says, "It's your fault." Johnny freaks out by this and quickly slams his locker. Johnny looks around and quickly rushes over to his class. He then gets to his class and sits in his seat. Johnny then looks up at the board to math equations, but the writing then begins to move around and form up to look like Ember and then she says, "You could have prevented this." Johnny then freaks out even more, gets up and runs out the door but as soon Johnny goes out the door he is then drifted out in the ghost zone for some reason. As Johnny is being whirled into the ghost zone, many Ember heads begin to appear saying stuff to Johnny like, "I'm dead because of you.""My dreams were destroyed.""Why didn't you do it.""You should have helped me while you had the chance." At that moment Johnny wakes up in his bed screaming as loud as he can, stops and then begins to pant with sweat dripping down his face. Johnny thens lays bak down in his bed and says to himself, "This guilt I shouldn't be living with my whole life has come back to haunt me even more. I just need to know if she really is the person I used to know…and secretly love." and then looks at his arm to reveal a tattoo of some sort. ***Later*** The next day at Casper High School, Danny, Johnny and Tucker are walking down together to a class. Tucker then looks over to notice Johnny looking around worried (thinking Ember might pop out at him again), and says, "Hey Johnny you alright man? You look like you just saw a ghost." Danny and Johnny then stop and look at Tucker with a 'Really' kind of look. Tucker realizes what he just said and says, "Uhh, forget I just said that last statement, but you are acting a little strange though. " Danny then agrees and says, "Yeah I was just about ask too. Did something happen?" Johnny then says, "I just had a nightmare about school last night that was all." Tucker then says, "At least schools a nightmare in your dreams, are next class is a living nightmare for me." Johnny then says, "But it's PE." Tucker then says, "Oh believe me, having to run and do pull ups all period, thats a nightmare for me." Danny and Johnny roll their eyes and the three continue to walk. ***Later*** After Danny, Tucker and Johnny are done with PE, they head into the locker room to change. Tucker then walks to his locker real slowly and says, "See, what did I tell you, living nightmare. Danny and Johnny laugh. Johnny then takes off his shirt and begins to look through his shirt in his locker. Tucker then looks over and notices the tattoo on Johnny's right shoulder and says, "Thats odd I didn't notice that tattoo before on you Johnny." Johnny then looks over nervously and says, "Oh, well isn't that a trip." Danny comes over to look at it and says, "So Johnny…who's the girl." in a teasing way. Then Tucker adds on and says, "Yeah Johnny, who's the girl?" Johnny looks over at Danny and Tucker and then sighs. Johnny then sits down and says, "You remember when I told you guys that I use to have a best friend that died." Danny and Tucker both nod. Johnny continues, "Well, that best friend was a she and her name was Amber." Danny and Tucker's teasing attitude then goes away. Danny then says, "She must have meant a lot to you then if you got a tattoo of her." Johnny then says, "She did, she was the only friend I ever had and I was the only friend she had too." Tucker then says, "So wait, you too were both…" Johnny then says, "Unpopular. We both had dreams, and we both promised each other that we would fulfill them together but, when she died in an unfortunate fire accident. I wasn't the same person anymore." Tucker then says to himself, "Fire accident." Johnny then says, "I also secretly loved her too, and when she died, I couldn't love another person again. So this tattoo is a reminder to myself of what I became after that unfortunate event." Danny then says, "I'm so sorry Johnny, I didn't it was like that at all." Johnny then says, "It's fine, it was bound to be brought up anyways. But enough of that, lets just go to our last class and go home." Danny nods but, Tucker starts to get a suspicion about Johnny's past.

***Later*** Johnny is sitting in his English class looking at his desk, trying to listen to Mr. Lancers when out of nowhere Johnny begins to get flashbacks. One Flashback was of Johnny walking around in his old High School in California and everyone is laughing at him (Johnny had long hair, really thin arms and acne on his face). Then another flashback comes up of Johnny being put on a locker by, his school bully. Then the flashback become repetitive as Johnny is sitting down struggling and in his last flashback, Johnny is on the locker, looks to his side to see none other than his best friend who looked exactly like Ember but, with brown hair, no eye lines and teal eyes. Then in the flashback Johnny looks back to the bully only to see a fist come straight to Johnny's face. At that moment Johnny wakes up from his flashback, Mr. Lancer notices it and says, "Is there a problem with my lesson Mr. Delago. Johnny looks around at the class and says, "No, no theres nothing wrong Mr Lancer." and then looks over to the corner to see Star waving at him and then goes back to looking at his desk again while grabbing his chest where his heart would be. ***Later*** Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and Johnny are walking on the sidewalk from school. Sam and Dani then look at Johnny in front of the group who is down on himself. Sam then whispers to Danny and Tucker, "What's up with Johnny?" Danny then says, "Tucker and I asked him about a tattoo he has on his right shoulder." Tucker then says, "And lets just say, we got more than what we needed." Dani then asks, "What was the tattoo of?" Johnny then says in front of the group, "The memory of my best friend, that changed my life." The other four then look at each other awkwardly. Then out of nowhere, people start screaming around the corner of the street from something. Then the box ghost shows up and says, "Beware! For everyone will feel the wrath of the box ghost." Johnny then gives the box ghost a confused look, looks at the others and says, "Does this guy ever give up?" Danny then says, "Sadly no." Johnny then goes ghost and says, "I got this one." Johnny flies up quickly towards the box ghost. The box ghost starts to laugh but, then stops instantly when he sees Johnny rise right in front of him. Johnny then cracks his knuckles, smiles and then socks the box ghost in the face really hard. ***Later*** Johnny is walking with a fenton thermos in his hand, and then walks into the Fenton household behind the other four. The five then go into the basement to put the thermos into the machine. Johnny places the thermos in the machine and says, "All set." Danny then goes on his computer and clicks the send back button and the box ghost is sent back into the ghost zone. Danny then says, "Well thats taken care of." Dani then comes downstairs, and says,"Hey Danny get your fancy clothes on, and be prepared. We're going out to eat as a family tonight." Danny sighs and says, "Oh boy, I'm in for one wild night." Johnny then thinks to himself and says, "Hey Danny, since you guys are going to be out tonight. Is it alright if I go into the ghost zone." Danny is then curious and says, "What for." Johnny then thinks to himself, and says, "To… Map out Ghost City, so we can memorize and study the area in case we ever had to back." with a grin. Danny then says, "Ok, thats fine but, if I were you i would put on some sort of disguise. Ghosts don't exactly take lightly on halfas or humans." Johnny nods and says, "You don't have to tell me twice." Tucker then gets suspicious and says, "Hey Johnny, Sam and I want to go too." Sam then looks at Tucker and says, "We do?" Tucker then nudges Sam and says, "Just go with it." Johnny then says, "Uhhh, sure. I don't mind at all." Danny then says, "Alright I'll let you three be, right now I got worse matters to deal with." and walks up stairs. Johnny then looks at Sam and Tucker awkwardly and says, "I guess I'll go first." goes ghost, puts on a hood and then goes through the ghost portal. Sam then looks at Tucker and says, "Whats the reason I'm being dragged into this now." Tucker then says, "I don't believe Johnny is doing what he says he is going to do." Sam then says, "What do you think he is going to do?" Tucker then says, "I'm not sure yet, but theres something he definitely is trying to secretly do." Tucker and Sam put on their hoods and then go into the ghost portal." ***Later*** Johnny, Sam and Tucker are in the middle of ghost city and Johnny says, "Ok you two, I'll map out the whole east side of ghost city and you two get the west, alright?" Sam and Tucker nod. Johnny then says, "Radio me in, when you two are finished." and walks around a building corner. Sam and Tucker wait for a bit and Tucker says, "Alright lets follow him, see if he is telling the truth." Sam and Tucker look around the corner to see Johnny walking and then throwing the paper we was going to use to map out ghost city in the trash. Tucker then says, "See, what did I tell you." Sam then says, "Well I'll give you credit on that one, I'm just curious as where he is going to." Sam and Tucker begin to follow Johnny sneakily. ***Later*** Johnny is walking down the sidewalk, looks up to see a ghost Sports Bar, and says, "Maybe I'll start here, I know she use to love sports a lot." and goes in. Sam and Tucker look at each other and then start to head in as well. Johnny starts to look around to see the ghosts watching human sports, like football, hockey, baseball, basketball, soccer and so on. Johnny then says, "Nifty place this is, I wonder where I should start?" Then out of nowhere Johnny witnesses a ghost go flying across the bar and hit the wall and hear a familiar voice saying, "I'm sick of you dang males always hitting on me in here!" Johnny looks over to see the person he was looking over, Ember stood there by the bar really angry and then went back to sitting down and watching the hockey game that was on in front of her alone. Sam and Tucker then enter the bar and Tucker says, "Whoa, I didn't think ghost would actually watch human sports. (looks over at one of the tv's) Hey the Sharks and Red Wings are playing right now!" Sam then smacks the back of Tuckers head and says, "Tucker focus! Remember what we're here for… Wait are they really playing right now… Ah, what am I saying!" Tucker then looks and says, "Found him, and he's walking toward…" Sam then says, "Ember?" Johnny walks nervously, and sits next to Ember. The ghost Bartender then says, "What will it be?" to Johnny. Johnny replies, "Just Cola." and then drinks it when he receives it. Johnny then takes a deep breath, looks at Ember who is writing lyrics to a new song she's coming up with, and says, "It's been awhile since we've seen each other…" Ember though is ignoring Johnny and not putting much attention to him until Johnny says, "Amber." At that moment Ember stops writing, drops her pen, looks at the mysterious hooded figure in shock and says, "What did you call me?"

Ember stared at the hooded figure in shock still and says, "Nobody has called me by that name in three years." Johnny then says, "If you want to know who I am, meet me in the back of the bar." Johnny then gets up, downs his drink and then walks out. Ember looks around, grabs her belongings and goes out the door. Sam and Tucker look at each other in curiosity and follow Ember while keeping their distance. Sam and Tucker follow Ember around the corner of the sports bar and hid behind some trash cans and watched as Ember walked towards Johnny. Ember stops in front of Johnny and says, "Alright dipstick, who are you?" Johnny then takes off his hood. Ember then gets a weird look and says, "Oh, your that halfa I saved not too long ago from the rubble, but why does someone like you know my actual name." Johnny then laughs a bit and says, "You don't recognize me do you. Maybe this will help." Johnny then takes off his cloak and then goes unghost. "How about now." Ember at first doesn't still recognize Johnny but, then slowly recognizes him and says to herself, "No way." and starts to cringe her lip. Johnny then with no confidence, then says, "I had a feeling you wouldn't recognize me. I guess you are the person I'm not looking for…" At that moment Ember had hugged cut Johnny off by hugging him but, also at the same time tearing up on Johnny's shoulder. Ember then says, "Of course I remember you, Johnny Delago." Tucker and Sam are shocked and Tucker then says, "So Ember is the one that use to be Johnny's friend." Sam then says, "Ember, Amber, it makes sense a little now." Ember then stops hugging Johnny and says, "I thought you were dead." Johnny then goes ghost and says, "What do you mean?" Ember then says, "I came back to the Bay to visit you two years ago but, when I got there. (Ember began to tear up) I found out you and your entire family was destroyed by a meteor, and at that point I felt truly alone in my former life." Johnny then says, "I can explain that, my question is what happened to you when I was gone." Ember then says, "I'll be willing to tell you that, but can we discuss this somewhere else, like back at my place." Johnny then says, "Sure, I would love to catch up with you." puts on his hood and starts to walk with Ember. Sam and Tucker get up from there hiding place and start to follow the two, Sam then says, "I wonder how Danny, Dani and Jazz are doing on there family dinner right now?" Tucker then says, "I'd rather not thinking of that." Meanwhile at Amity Park, inside a restaurant called The Garden of Olives. Danny, Dani and Jazz sit there in embarrassment as they watch there parents try to be fancy. In other words trying to talk french to the waiter but not realizing, this an American made restaurant. Back to the ghost zone, Ember and Johnny, walk and stop at a huge ghost mansion where rock statues of Ember and fountains stood in front of it. Johnny then says, "Nice house." Ember then says, "Thanks Baby Pop, I guess you could say theres benefits to being a Rock Star in the Ghost Zone." Johnny then says, "No kidding." and the two walk into the mansion. Sam and Tucker start rushing in and Tucker then says, "Dang, we can't get in." Sam then says, "Uhh, Tucker we're humans in the ghost zone remember?" Tucker then says, "And?" Sam walks over to the wall and put her hand right through it and says, "We can go through things." Tucker then says, "Oh yeah." and the two walk through the wall and into the house. Sam and Tucker enter the house and then both quickly duck behind a couch because Ember and Johnny had walked in and the two both sat on a couch. Ember then says, "You know I will say this, you've changed a lot in three years. I mean you cleared you acne, you cut your hair and and…(Ember looked at Johnny's chest) you finally decided to hit a gym." Johnny then laughs a little, and says, "Well, none of it would have happened if it weren't for you." Ember then says, "Me?" Johnny then says, "Yeah, Amber when you… well…" Ember then says, "Died?" Johnny then says, "Yeah, I was left alone with nothing in my life, except the memory of you." Johnny then unghost and shows his tattoo to Ember. Ember is shocked and then touched to it. Johnny then says, "But Amber, when I was gone, I want to know what happened when…" Ember then interrupts with fire in her eyes and says, "When my hopes, my dreams, my heart and worst my life was taken away from me!" Johnny nods in fright. Ember calms down and sighs and says, "Sorry, well, here is how it went," ***Three Years Ago*** At Bay Area, California, there stood a school called Bay View High School. We then go inside to see to Johnny and Amber walking down the hallways being laughed at. Johnny then says, "High School, a whole new level of a living nightmare." Amber then says, "Don't remind me, I just want to get through these four years so, I can fulfill my future dream of becoming a rockstar. Speaking of future dreams, how was hockey tryouts?" Johnny then replies, "I made the team, but I'm still getting bullied by the jocks though still." Johnny then looks up and says, "Oh no, speaking of some people." Ember looks up, "Trevor Campbell and Sean Peterson." The two jocks are walking toward them, Trevor says to Sean, "Hey watch this." and the two stop. Trevor then says, "Sup Amber, and…Delago" Johnny looks at the two jocks and says, "What do you two want?" Sean then grabs Johnny and puts him on the locker and say, "If you let the man finish, you would understand what we want! Go ahead man." Trevor looks at Amber and says, "So Amber, you want to go see a movie tonight at 7:15?" Amber looks at Johnny and Johnny shakes his head. Trevor then says, "You know if you went with me, your popularity will go up." Amber responds to that better and says but still unsure, "Sure, I'll meet you there." Johnny is shocked that Amber said yes and then became sad. Trevor then says, "I'll see you then, later Delago." Sean then says, "Later Delago" socks Johnny in the stomach and then drops him. The two jocks then leave. Amber looks at Johnny and says, "I'm sorry Johnny, but if I want my rock career to get started I need my popularity to be up a little." Johnny then says, "Its fine, I'm glad you got a date with the most popular guy in the school. Just be careful ok." Amber starts to walk to her class and says, "Come on Johnny, whats the worst that can happen?"

***Later*** At Amber's house, Amber and Johnny were hanging out in Amber's room. Amber then says, "I'm having a hard time choosing right now. Should I go with the black dress or teal dress?" Johnny looks up still in disappointment and says, "The black dress." Amber then smiles and says, "Yeah I was going to go with that too." Amber then looks at Johnny and walks up to him and says, "What's up with you Johnny." Johnny then says, "I'm going to Mexico with my family for 3 days. So I won't be able to see you then." Amber then smiles and says, "Aww, don't worry Johnny. (hugs him) You can always call or text me." Johnny then says, "Thats true, I'm just worried about your whole…date… with Trevor. 'sigh' I'll see you later." Johnny then leaves and goes out the door. Amber then gets sad and says, "I seriously hope this doesn't make Johnny think of me differently." Amber then pulls out a picture of her and Johnny together and says, "Because no matter how many different guys come into my life, you'll always be the one I will love." Amber then puts it away and starts to get ready. Meanwhile, over at Johnny's house, Johnny is getting ready until he accidentally drops his cell phone. Johnny then goes down to pick it up but, his dad accidentally comes by and steps on it. Johnny's dad then says, "Ooops, sorry son. I'll be sure to get a new one for you." Johnny then looks at his phone in distraught and says, "So much for getting in touch with Amber in Mexico. I hope nothing goes wrong for her." ***Later*** At a movie theatre, Amber walked down the street and then stopped in front of the theatre. Amber looks arounds, and then looks at her phone and says, "It's 7:09, the movie starts in six minutes. Maybe he's just running late." ***2 hours later*** Amber sat there on the curve of the street depressed and sighs. Amber then looks up and is surprised to finally see her date walking but, then frowns and gets sad instantly when she see's another girl with Trevor. Amber then says to herself, "Why is Shannon Tilley with Trevor." Amber then gets up, goes up to Trevor and says, "Hey, I thought we had something tonight?" Trevor and Shannon look at each other and began to laugh. Amber then began to become confused and sad. Trevor then says, "I asked you as a joke, I didn't think you would actually show up." Shannon then began to laugh even more. Trevor and Shannon began to walk to the door leaving Amber on the streets alone. Trevor then turns around and says, "Oh and by the way. If I were you, I'd give up trying to be popular and trying to be rockstar, because believe me, thats something your not ever going to be." Trevor and Shannon began to laugh and went into the theatre. Amber then began to tear up and ran back to her home. That night, Amber began to grow really depressed and angry. Amber went to her phone and dialed Johnny's number but, it went straight to voicemail. Amber then becomes really sad and storms out of her house. Amber begins to walk the streets and then notices a guitar on a display in a shop. Amber begins to look at it, gets a strange devious look at it and then breaks the window and steals the guitar. Amber returns to her house and begins to do a lot of things. Amber looked at herself in the mirror, looked at the scissors, grabbed them and cut her pony tail off. Then Amber began to grab some products and began dye her hair teal. Then Amber began to change her outfit, and to make her feel like a rock star (same outfit she wears as a ghost). Amber then put a ton of eye liner, looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry. Amber laid in her bed, crying herself to sleep (the tears from her eyes began to go down on her eye liner and formed the same black line eyes she had when she's a ghost) next to her guitar, with her headphones in her ears left in. Amber laid there peacefully, until the candle that was lit on her desk fell down and began to catch her room on fire. The fire spread through the room really fast and then eventually like that, everything that existed in Ambers room was nothing but, ash. Amber finally woke up, but when she did, she was in another dimension. Amber looked around, and said, "Where am I?" A random ghost comes by and says, "Your in the ghost zone." Amber then says, "Ghost Zone? But, I'm not a ghost?" The ghost then says, "Are you sure?" Amber is then shocked, looks at herself in a floating mirror and is really shocked to find out she is pale white, bright and has bright green eyes." Amber began to freak out, and traveled her way out of the ghost zone and back to her home. Amber looked around to see her house burnt down and began to say to herself, "No, No, I can't be dead…I can't!" and began to cry. ***Later*** Amber sat there in the ghost zone's library depressed. A library ghost flies by Amber, looks at her and then says, "I don't believe I've ever seen you around here. Whats your name? Amber looks at the librarian ghost, thinks about it and says, "Ember, my name is Ember. (looks around) by any chance do you have any books on rock stars?" The librarian looks around and says,"I believe we do, how many do you want?" Ember then grins, and says, "All of them." ***The flashback then ends.*** Johnny then says, "What happen after that?" Ember then says, "Well, two months after that. I tried to get my revenge on the world with a song I wrote, but I was stopped by Danny Phantom." Johnny began to try and keep his stuff together and then says, 'It's not your fault Amber, none of this is." Ember then says, "Johnny, I need to know something as well. (Johnny looks up) What happened to you after, my unfortunate accident?" Johnny then says, "My life was a living nightmare, without you." ***Back to the Flash Back three years ago and two days after Ambers death***

Johnny arrived back to his house from Mexico, Johnny then leaves his house and starts to head to Ambers house. Johnny comes up to Ambers house with a happy look on his face but then frowns when he comes up to the sight of what use to be Ambers house. Johnny looks around and says to himself, "What happened?" A firefighter comes up to Johnny and Johnny asks, "What happened to the people to this house?" The firefighter responds, "Everyone who use to live in this house was burned alive. No survivors." Johnny is then heart broken and responds, "Ok." and starts to walk back home shocked as he has ever been in his life. Johnny gets back home still shocked and depressed. Johnny's mom then says, "What is it honey?" Johnny ignores her and continues to walk up to his room. Then at one point, a tear runs down Johnny's face and then Johnny gets frustrated and punches a wall in his house and then collapses to the ground crying.***The next day*** Johnny walks to a tattoo parlor and goes in. Johnny then says something to the artist and the artist begins to draw the tattoo that Johnny has of Amber. ***Later*** Johnny begins to look at himself in the mirror in disgust and says to himself, "No more." Johnny then begins to go through changes. Johnny begins to use products to clear up his acne problem and becomes clear. Then Johnny ends up in a barber parlor and says, "Cut it all off." Moments later, Johnny walks out and his hair is short with a fohawk look. Then Johnny stood in front of a gym, and stared at it. ***Two months later.*** At Bay View High School, Johnny began to walk around the hallways of his high school, really ripped and big. Johnny walked by Trevor and Sean. Sean then says, "Hey Johnny, wheres Amber? Oh, wait." Trevor then says, "Ohhhh." and high fives Sean. Usually Johnny would let those comments go from him but then Johnny then says to himself, "No more." Johnny turns around and walks up to Trevor and Sean. Sean then says, "Aww, is somebody hurt right now? What are you going to d…." At that moment Johnny cut him off by punching Sean in the face. Johnny then gets in Trevor's face while Trevor shivers in fear and Johnny says,"You think this is funny? You think its funny to mock the dead? (Trevor begins to shake even more) Huh?" Then the vice principle comes up behind Johnny, grabs his shoulder and says, "Alright, your coming with me." Johnny then ends up in the principles office, listening to the principle say, "Your suspended from this school for two weeks plus you are removed from the ice hockey team as well." Johnny then says to himself, "I don't even care anymore." For the rest of the school year, Johnny stood isolated from everyone from his school, never was allowed to do any extra curricular activities and always never tried to like someone else because, to Johnny, no girl could ever replace Amber. The flashback ends and Johnny says, "Then after the huge event with the ghost asteroid, my parents were killed by a certain meteor that resulted my unfortunate accident." Ember then says, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know your life was that miserable without me." Johnny then says, "Amber, I feel a lot of guilt for our death." Ember then says, "Why?" Johnny then says, "The day, that Trevor asked you out, I was going to ask you out." Ember is then shocked. Johnny continues, "I just needed to tell you that I always loved you more than just a best friend, but I feel like now I'm just saying nonsense now." A tear runs down Embers face. Johnny then sighs and says, "Well, I feel like I've made you miserable again. If you want I can just leave…" Johnny is then interrupted in finishing his statement because Ember had interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Johnny's eyes are wide open but then slowly close. The two stop and Ember says, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Johnny smiles. The two then prepare to go for another kiss when Tucker accidentally falls over from spying and knocks down a table with a vase. This then gets Johnny and Ember to spring up into attack mode. The two then stop and Johnny says, "Tucker?" Sam then pops out, "And Sam." Johnny then says, "Shouldn't you two be mapping out the other half of ghost city?" Tucker then says, "Thats funny, shouldn't you be doing the same." Johnny then says, "True." Sam then says, "When were you going to tell us about this?" Ember walks up and grabs Johnny's hand. Johnny then says, "When I felt you were ready to know, but know this too. I had to figure this out first before anything else." Tucker and Sam both nod. Johnny then looks at Ember and says, "Well, I guess I have to go now."***Later*** Johnny, Sam, Tucker and Ember stood by the ghost portal. Johnny then says, "Oh by the way, is there any sort of map to the city we could have?" Ember then looks to the ground to see one, picks it up and hands it to Johnny. Tucker then says, "Wow." Sam then says, "Alright Tucker and Johnny, lets go." Tucker and Sam walk through the ghost portal. Johnny looks at Ember and says, "I'll see you around Amber." Ember then says, "Ok." and then looks down in disappointment. Then out of nowhere, Johnny goes up to Ember and gives her fat kiss, which makes Ember happy. The two stop and Johnny says, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." The two smile and then Johnny leaves. Back in the Fenton Household, Johnny comes through and sees Sam and Tucker look at him. Johnny then says, "Lets keep this our secret from Danny and Dani until they feel like they're ready to know." At that moment Danny and Dani enter the room, coming back from their family dinner. Danny then says, "Keep what a secret from us?" Johnny and Tucker both start to, "Uhhh…" Sam then says, "That, we mapped out the entire ghost city for the longest time only to realize theres a map everywhere around it." Danny then says, "Oh, wow that is some secret." Dani then says, "I almost feel bad you for you guys." Johnny then says, "Almost?" Danny then says, "Hey, what Dani and I just went through, I can't imagine what might be worst." Tucker then asks, "How bad was it?" Dani replies, "Lets just say we are not allowed to come back to The Garden of Olives ever again." The five then begin to laugh and continue to in the basement.


	7. Episode 7: Knight of the Living Pumpkin

The episode starts out at Casper High School, and its Halloween so, the school is decorated in black and orange with hanging Halloween objects. Danny, Tucker and Sam are walking together happily, while Johnny is following them behind scared of the decorations. Sam then says, "Ah Halloween, the one time of the year that wearing all black is actually not frowned upon." Danny then laughs and then ask, "So what are we all going to do tonight for Halloween? Its Friday night so we can stay out all we want without worrying about school." Tucker then says, "Hey, lets try and find some Halloween parties to attend to and get down with our bad selves." Sam then says, "Tucker, I highly doubt we'll be able to get into anyones Halloween party except for Johnny but, Johnny won't bail out on us. Ain't that right Johnny?…Johnny?" Everyone looks behind to see Johnny frightened from just a simple hanging bat decoration. Johnny then looks at the three and says, "Uhhh,…yeah sure, I would never bail out on you guys for a party." Danny then says, "Dude you alright?" Tucker agrees with Danny's statement and says, "Yeah, ever since we've walked in the school you've acted a little scared and skittish." Sam then asks, "Johnny, do you not like Halloween or something?" Johnny then says, "Alright, I'm going to be honest, I've kind of had some bad experiences during Halloween and have not been able to enjoy one in my lifetime." Tucker then says, "Please, how bad could they be?" Johnny then has a blank look on his and then starts to remember some of his experiences. One of the flashbacks was of Johnny getting chased by a bunch of coyotes, another one was of Johnny getting chased by a flock of bats and then the last one was of Johnny getting chased by a bear. After the flashbacks end, Danny, Sam and Tucker then all of a sudden get a blank look on their faces. Tucker then says, "Wow, maybe your experiences were bad."Johnny then says, "That is why, the last three Halloweens I have stayed in the safe confinements of my home so bad stuff like that doesn't happen to me." Danny then says, "Thats understandable, but can you at least try to come out and hang out with us tonight at least?" Johnny then says, "Sorry guys, I just can't risk it." and then walks away to his next class. Sam then says, "Poor guy, we have to cheer him up somehow." Danny then says, "Well, lets just see how he is feeling later, then we'll ask him again." ***Later***Sam and Danny are sitting in their English while Mr. Lancer is giving a lecture about the origins of Halloween and where the spirit comes from. Mr. Lancer says, "Now class, may believe the spirit of Halloween comes from a being, known as the Pumpkin King." Sam then looks over to Danny, who is shaking his head. Sam then says, "What?" Danny then says, "Come on now, we both know that the power and spirit of Halloween comes from the Fright Knight not this Pumpkin King guy." Mr. Lancer looks over to see Danny talking and then says, "Is there a problem with my lecture, Mr. Fenton?" Danny then responds, "No." and smiles at Sam. Meanwhile, deep in the ghost zone lay a giant dark castle with a huge skeleton ghost army forming up in the front. Then inside the castle stood the Fright Knight and his ghost skeleton commanders. The Fight Knight looks at his plans he has on his table and then freaks out by flipping the table over. One of the skeleton commanders speaks up and says, "Is there a problem, sir?" The Fright Knight then sighs and says, "Ohh, its just every plan I create to take over Amity Park will always have a way for those Halfas to ruin it." The Fright Knight then falls back into his throne and says, "What am I going to do?" Then a mysterious voice is heard, "Perhaps I could be of assistance then?" The Fright Knight and his commanders spring up into attack mode and the Fright Knight says, "Who are you, that bestows in the shadows?" The mysterious person says, "I'm called many things to people, someone who knows the spirit and fears of Halloween like you do (the figure comes out of the shadows) but, you can call me the Pumpkin King." The Fright Knight put his sword away and says, "I'm listening." The Pumpkin King begins to explain, "Think about it, you have this huge army of ghosts to use to take over Amity Park, but theres one problem. The Halfas. (This then makes the Fright Knight Angry) But with my help, there won't be any problems to deal with." The Fright Knight thens says, "And what exactly are you going to do?' The Pumpkin King then says, "Well you're the spirit of Halloween right? (Fright Knight nods) Well, Im the deepest, darkest fears that are driven deep into the minds of people during Halloween." The Fright Knight then says, "Meaning?" The Pumpkin King then says, "Meaning that I can bring up the most darkest of all fears to those Halfas, way worse then your cute little sword does to people. I will make there knees drop and cause them to cry until they lose sanity." The Fright Knight then says, "Ooooo, that is something, whats the catch?" The Pumpkin King then says, "No catch, though you wouldn't if I combined my minions with you?" The Fright Knight then says, "Uhhh, I suppose I guess. What do they look like?" The Pumpkin King points outside, to view Giant Pumpkins the size of small buildings around the castle. The Fright Knight then says, "Oooo, I like those." The Pumpkin King then says, "Do we have an alliance then?" The Fright Knight looks at the Pumpkin King and says, "Yes." and shakes his hand.

Meanwhile, back at Amity Park the sun in the background is starting to set and all the people are preparing for Halloween. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani are then shown walking to Johnny's pool house in there costumes. Danny is dressed up like Prince in black, Sam is dressed up like a Princess in black, Tucker is dressed up as a hamburger and Dani is dressed up as a cowgirl. The four walk into Johnny's pool house. Dani then says, "I wonder where he is at?" Tucker then says, "Anybody hear a shivering sound?" The four look down the hall to see Johnny's room door. The four walk in and Danny says, "Johnny?" and turns on the light. Johnny is on his bed in the corner and freaks out by screaming and says, "No! Please! Leave me alone! Im too young to be haunted!" Johnny then looks to see that its his friends, "Oh, its you guys… Sorry guys I'm not going to go." Danny then says, "Come on Johnny, it won't be that bad." Tucker then says, "Yeah, I mean if something did come out, you can just blast it with your ghost ray." Sam then smacks the back of Tuckers head and then says, "Look we are not going to do anything rational. We're just going to see if people will give us candy and then go to Danny's house for…" Then out of nowhere, Sam's statement was interrupted by the fact that Danny, Dani, and Johnny's ghost ghost signifier came out. Danny then says, "Fright Knight, its gotta be him if anyone." Johnny's ghost signifier, goes off a second time and Johnny says, "And I don't think he is alone either." At that moment, the Pumpkin King and the Fright Knight both sink through the ceiling and onto the floor. The Pumpkin King then says, "Oh goody, all three of you are together." Danny, Dani and Johnny then go ghost and Danny says, "Who are you?" The Pumpkin King responds, "Your worst nightmare, known as the Pumpkin King." Danny and Sam are both in shock and Danny says, "Pumpkin King? Your real!" The Pumpkin King then says, "Well duh! I'm standing right in front of you aren't I?" Danny gives the Pumpkin King a dirty look. The Pumpkin King then says, "I'd love to stay and chat but, there was a reason why I came. What was it?… Oh yeah. Nighty night." and the Pumpkin King uses his staff to shoot beams to cause Danny, Dani and Johnny to pass out unconscious. Sam and Tucker start to check out there knocked out friends and Tucker asks, "What did you do to them?" The Pumpkin King responds, "Oh, I gave the three a living nightmare and the only way they can get out is by confronting it. But they won't get out, because it's something they fear the most in the entire world. And no one has ever gotten of this. Cheerio. Hahahaha." The Fright Knight then says, "Come, lets us prepare our invasion."and the Pumpkin King and Fright Knight disappear to prepare for the invasion. Sam and Tucker then both say, "Invasion!" and quickly go to there friends and start trying to wake them up, but they can't. Sam then says, "Tucker it's no use, they'll have to get out on their own. At the meantime we need to warn everyone about the ghost invasion." Tucker then says, "How are we going to do that?" Sam then looks out the window and points at the Fenton's house and says, "With the Fenton ghost alarm system." Tucker then face palms and says, "Duh." and the two quickly run. Meanwhile in Danny's mind. Danny is walking around in an empty and destroyed Amity Park and Danny says, "Hello? Where is everyone?" Then out of the shadows came a familiar voice, "Hello Danny, its been a while. (Danny turns and begins to shake) Two years to be exact." Danny then says, "No, it can't be you. I defeated and captured you and there is now way you could have escaped from clockwork. Your not real!" The familiar voice begins to laugh and says, "Oh Danny, you still haven't changed. (the figure begins to walk out of the shadows) And I will let you know, I am very real." The figure comes out completely and Danny's worst nightmare had come to reveal himself to be none other than Dan Phantom, his future evil self. Dan then says, "And this occasion, will be your living nightmare." Danny starts to shake, Dan then smiles and fires a ghost ray at Danny. Meanwhile in Dani's mind, Dani is in a scarier and sketchier version of Vlad's laboratory. Dani looks around and then sees a larger and scarier version of Vlad and starts scare her a lot. Vlad then says, "Hello my imperfection, be prepared to feel the wrath of your creator!" Dani then begins to scream and cry. Meanwhile in Johnny's mind, Johnny is in the woods looking around wondering where he is at. Then Johnny begins to hear the voices of bears, bats and coyotes. Johnny freaks out and says, "Not again!" and begins to run. Back to Amity Park, Sam and Tucker are rushing into the house. Jazz then sees them rushing in and asks, "Whats going on?" Tucker then says, "Ghost Invasion! Arm yourselves!" Jazz then gets a serious look on her face, clicks a button revealing an escape and slides down it. Jazz slides down all the way to have her ghost fighting suit and says, "Mom! Dad! Ghost invasion!" Jack and Maddie are shown playing checkers but, then quickly flip it to pull out there ghost blasters. Jazz then turns around and presses the ghost alarm. The ghost alarm starts to echo through the entire area of Amity Park. Parents and children are confused on whats going on until, they see over the horizon of the street hundreds of skeleton ghosts marching with huge pumpkins marching in between the gaps. Everyone begins to realize the situation and starts to run for their lives as the skeletons start to charge and the giant pumpkins pull out huge cannon on top of them and begin to fire all across Amity Park

The billboards in Amity Park begin to turn into screens with Maddie on them, Maddie then says, "Attention Amity Park, there is a ghost invasion happening! Start to head under the Anti-Ghost Shield for protection!" Everyone in Amity Park starts to head to the Fenton Household while the Anti-Ghost shield begins to raise over it. Everyone starts to get under the shield. Maddie then looks at Sam and tucker and says, "Sam and Tucker, wheres Dani and Danny?" Sam responds, "Uhhh, they got trapped at the football stadium with Johnny, but they're all wearing Spectre deflector belts so they're safe." Jack then says, "I hope so, because we are in for one wild night." As soon as Jack had said that, everyone had got under the shield leaving the huge ghost army outside of it trying to get in. The Fight Knight and the Pumpkin King are floating above it and the Fright Knight then says, "Ughh, ghost shield, we'll never break through." The Pumpkin King then says, "No matter, I feel like that shield won't last forever. They're trapped like rats right now, and as soon as the shield comes down." The Fright Knight then says, "Our forces will swarm and overwhelm them." Meanwhile, back in Danny's mind. Danny is in an intense battle with Dan Phantom but, is seriously getting his butt kicked by him though. Dan then says, "Give up Danny, you won't be able to beat me. Just accept that you will soon be like me." Danny then says, "I will never become anything like you, ever!" and then ghost wails Dan to the wall. Dan then gets up, flies quickly at Danny and trucks him really badly. Meanwhile in Dani's mind, Dani is still being tormented by Vlad. Vlad is saying, "Your an imperfection my child, you will never know how it feels to be real." At that moment Dani stopped being afraid, she then gets up, goes ghost and says, "You know what, I am an imperfection, a clone. I know I'm not naturally human. That doesn't mean though Im not real or know how it feels to be real." Vlad then starts to get an uncertain look. Dani then starts to super charge her arm and says, "I hope your ready, because this beat down is about to be real." Vlad then responds scared, "Oh Fudge." and Dani punches Vlad really badly causing her to wake up first. Dani looks around and says, "What happened?" and then looks at Danny and Johnny. Dani then looks out the window, and sees the huge ghost army and says, "Oh no, thats right!" Dani thinks fast and decides to go into Johnny's mind first. Dani gets into Johnny's mind and starts to hear Johnny screaming in the distance. Dani then finds Johnny and says, "Johnny what are you running from?" Johnny replies, "Dani? And that!" Dani turns around to see a flying beast with bat wings, bears body and coyote head. Dani then says, "Johnny your under a nightmare dream spell! You need to confront the beast to get out of here!" Johnny then start to think about and then stops and says, "Too long have I feared Halloween." and turns around to face the beast. Johnny then says, "Alright beastie (goes ghost) lets dance." Johnny then flies up and starts to head towards the beast. The beast went from a scary face to a scared face and then Johnny comes in and uppercuts the beast causing the nightmare to end as well. Johnny looks around, "Dani?' and then Dani comes out of Johnny's mind. Dani then says, "Come on Johnny, we gotta help Danny." and then goes in Danny. Johnny nods and does the same. Meanwhile over at the Fenton's, Maddie comes up to Jack and says, "Jack, we have a problem." Jack replies, "What is it?" Maddie replies, "The energy for the ghost shield is soon going to run out!" Jack replies, "Well thats not good. How much time do we have left?" Maddie replies, "20 minutes." Jack then replies, "Then I'll have to inform the people the bad news." ***Later*** Jack stands on a podium and says, "Attention Citizens of Amity Park, we have a problem." The citizens start to get interested. Jack continues, "The ghost shield is about to run out of energy in 20 minutes." The citizens then start to get worried. Jack then gets into a heroic stance and says, "But, I suggest that we stop being cowards from these ghosts and take the fight to them!" This then gets the citizens amped and the people of Amity Park starts to prepare themselves for battle by getting their own jumpsuit and some sort of weapon. Meanwhile back in Danny's mind, Danny gets grabbed by Dan and thrown across the wall. Dan then says, "Give up Danny, you will never beat me. After all, we are the same person." Dan then starts to charge up his ghost ray towards Danny who is barely able to get up, when out of nowhere Dan hears, "Hey! Leave him alone!" Dan turns to see Dani and Johnny and then gets punched by both of them and goes flying across the floor. Danny is then helped up by Johnny and Dani and says, "Thanks guys." Danny then looks at Dan to see him getting up and then says, "You know what, you're right. We are the same person. But there is always one thing that will separate us and that is I have friends and family. Where you on the other hand had lost everyone in your life and I feel bad for you. As long as I have people that will support me, I will always win against you." At that moment, Dan stops, closes his eyes and disappears. Danny then wakes up and sees Dani and Johnny come out of him. The three then get up to look at the huge army marching towards the Fentons. Danny then looks at Dani and Johnny and says, "Lets go save Halloween guys." and the three fly out invisible.

Meanwhile at the Ghost shield, the army of ghost skeletons await anxiously for the shield to come down. The people of Amity Park begin to pile out, all ready for battle against the ghosts. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker stood in the front. Jack then looks at Maddie and says, "How minutes dear?" Maddie replies, "Thirty Seconds." Jack then turns around to the people and says, "There's only one kind of being that can live in Amity Park and it sure isn't ghost!" The people of Amity start to get there game faces on and get ready to charge the enemy. The shield starts to deactivate and the people are about to charge, that is until three huge pumpkins appear in front of the enemy lines with huge cannons pointing at the people of Amity. Fright Knight and Pumpkin King are watching from above and then Fright Knight says, "I have no interest in prisoners, destroy them all." The two then turn around and start to go about there business. The people start to flinch as the pumpkins start to charge up their cannons. Just as the pumpkins are about to fire, out of nowhere green rays start coming in and destroy the pumpkins before they can do anything. The people stop flinching and realize that the pumpkins by none other than the Phantoms. The Phantoms fly over the people and the people start to cheer in spirit and inspiration. Jazz then gets in the front with her ghost saber and yells out, "Charge!" and the people of Amity Park begin to charge against the ghost army. The Fright Knight and Pumpkin King both turn around in shock and say, "Impossible!" The Amity people and the ghost army collide as the Amity people in front had anti-ghost melee weapons and start beating the heck out of them. Other people in the back had anti-ghost blasters and were firing the ghosts on the roof tops. The Phantoms then come right back around to join the fight. Danny comes in and freezes a huge portion of the ghost army with his ice powers. Johnny and Dani then come in after and both ghost wail them destroy them. The Phantoms then set down and start to fight the ghosts hand to hand with the people. Danny started fighting side by side with Jazz, Dani started fighting side by side with Sam and Tucker and then Johnny started fighting by the kids Casper High School. Jack and Maddie kept bagging through the lines of ghosts with Jacks Jack o nine tails and Maddie's dual ghost saber. Eventually the Pumpkin King then says, "They're actually winning this fight!" The Fright Knight then says, "Then this is where we intervene then." The two ghosts come down and start to make their way to the front lines. Danny then notices the two ghosts coming in and says, "Johnny! (Johnny looks over after socking some ghost for Star and Star gets a dreamy look to him) We got big company!" Johnny looks over to see Fright Knight and Pumpkin King coming in and files over to Danny. Danny then says, "Dani! Take command of the forces while Johnny and I handle these guys." Dani nods and then ghost rays a bunch of ghosts away. Danny and Johnny then start to move up to Fright Knight and Pumpkin King and the armies start to make a big circle for them to fight. The Fright Knight then says, "You've been a nuisance to me long enough to me. Its time to end this." Danny then says, "Johnny listen, whether you do. Don't get cut by the Fright Knights blade." Johnny nods. Johnny then says, "I'll take this Pumpkin guy." The Pumpkin King then says, "Bring it on!" the Pumpkin King then pulls out his staff with a large blade at the end and begins to start swinging at Johnny. Danny then says, "Come at me Fright Knight." The Fright Knight then says, "Very Well." The Fright Knight then flies toward Danny, and starts to fire his ghost rays at Danny. Danny dodges them but the Fright Knight then pulls out his sword and starts swinging at Danny. Jazz notices this, and then says, "Danny! Catch!" and Jazz throws her ghost saber to Danny and Danny catches it. Danny then says, "What about you?" Jazz then pulls out dual ghost blasters and starts firing the ghosts. Danny and Fright Knight then begin sword fight very intensely. Eventually Johnny and Danny get too close to each other and the Fright Knight decides to cheap shot Johnny when he is now looking and goes for a stab. Danny notices it and says, "Johnny! Look out!" Johnny notices the Fright Knight coming in and dodges the stab attempt. However the Pumpkin King didn't notice it and actually ends up getting stabbed in the face by the Fright Knights sword. The Fright Knight realizes what he just did and says, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" The Pumpkin King then starts screaming, "Ahhh! My face!" and drops his staff. Johnny then quickly grabs the Pumpkin Kings staff and destroys it. Danny then comes up to Johnny and says, "Do you know what you just did just now?" Johnny then says, "No? What?" Danny points at Fright Knight. The Fright Knight then starts to sucked in to the Pumpkin Kings head and says, "Noooo…I'll get you for this Phantoms!" Danny then says, "See ya, hope those nightmares bite." The Fright Knight then gets sucked into the Pumpkin Kings head and then the whole ghost army starts to get sucked in as well. Then like that, a huge flash happens where the Pumpkin King stood. When then flash ends, all that is left is the Fright Knights Sword in a Jack o Lantern. Johnny then says, "How did…?" Danny then says, "I'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here." Danny grabs the sword and leaves. ***Later*** Danny heads to clockwork and says, "Listen I need you to take care of this, ok?" and hands Clockwork the sword. Clockwork smiles and says, "I knew you would come by today, I will take care of this as I have taken care of other stuff too." and looks at the thermos with the Dan face imprint on it. ***Later*** Everything is back to normal in Amity Park, and everyone went back to celebrating Halloween. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani all decided to wait in front of Johnny's pool house. Johnny comes out and he's in a hockey player outfit of his favorite team (San Jose Sharks) and says, "Lets go trick or treating." Danny then says, "And then after go to my house for some scary movies." Johnny then says, "Sounds good." the five then start to walk together and go about there business and try to enjoy the rest of their Halloween night.


	8. Episode 8: Darkness Within

The episode starts out at Casper High School where Danny and Tucker are walking together in the hallway. Danny then says, "So, homecoming is in three weeks." Tucker then says, "Yeah. So how you going to ask Sam to homecoming this year?"Danny replies, "I haven't decided yet, but I know it's gotta be special. What about you Tucker? Who are you going to ask?" Tucker then looks down the hall see Star walking while talking with Paulina. Danny looks too and then says, "Good luck with that Tucker, I gave up on their type two years ago and I'm so happy I did too." and then pulls out a picture of Danny and Sam together. Then out of nowhere, Danny's ghost signifier comes out, and then starts to look around for anything suspicious. Then down the hall, kids are screaming and running from a giant ghost cobra. Danny then quickly gets behind Tucker and goes ghost. Danny then flies down the hall way quickly and punches the cobra in the eye. The cobra reacts by swinging it's rattler at Danny causing him to hit a locker. Danny then gets up and says, "It's a little too compacted in here, lets take this outside." Danny then goes intangible and flies toward the cobra. Danny then grabs the rattler of the cobra causing the cobra to go intangible as well and drags the cobra through the walls and outside of the school. Danny then goes tangible and ghost beams the cobras other eye. Danny then says, "Well, now that your blind this will make the next part easier." and pulls out the Fenton thermos but Danny doesn't realize that the cobra can still fight without eyes and the cobra strikes at him. Danny then quickly realizes it and stops the attack by holding the cobra by the fangs and says, "Oh yeah, forgot you guys actually use your ears more than your eyes." Right before Danny was about to give in to the cobras strength the cobra is then captured by someone else. Danny then says, "Tucker?" Valerie then appears and says, "Nope." Danny looks at Valerie and then says, "Whats the matter Valerie? Can't capture a ghost unless I hold it down for you?" Valerie responds, "Very funny ghost brat, your lucky I'm not here for you again." Valerie then fires a beam at Danny and then flies away. At that moment, Johnny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani burst out the door to Danny. Danny then goes unghost. Tucker then asks, "What happened?" Johnny asks, "Did you get it?" Danny responds, "No, Valerie came by again and captured it before I did. Very strange too, because she had no intention in getting me either." Sam then asks, "What do you think she's got planned?" Danny then says, "Not she, they." Dani then says, "They? You think she might be definitely working with Vlad this time?" Danny then says, "Oh I don't think, I know." Meanwhile over at secret lair, Valerie comes in on her hover board, gets off and puts another ghost into the strange device her and Vlad have. Valerie then turns and says, "Here's another ghost for you Mr. Masters." Vlad then appears out of the shadows and says, "Good work my dear, your reputation is really perceiving you." Valerie then says, "Thank you Mr. Masters, now is there another target you want me to bring?" Vlad then responds, "As a matter in fact there is, however I don't want the ghost itself. I want whats deep inside the ghost." Valerie then responds, "Who's the target?" Vlad then says, "He goes by the name Johnny Phantom." Vlad turn on a screen to show Johnny flying and fighting ghosts. "He has dark ghost energy within him that could be a threat to the people if it is unleashed." Valerie then says, "Understood, but how do you want me to get this dark ghost energy?" Vlad then pulls out what looks like a taser with a needle at the end and says, "With this, but you'll have to get him alone and in restraints." Valerie then says, "I can do that, but thats going to be kind of hard with three Phantoms against me." Vlad then responds, "Righto indeed, which is why I'm sending you to the ghost zone to meet up with some ghosts that I know will definitely help you." and pulls out a card. "Here's the address and don't fail me." Valerie nods and says, "Don't worry, Mr. Masters you can count on me." Right before Valerie is about to go into the ghost zone, Vlad then says, "Oh and one more thing, bring me a hair sample of Johnny Phantom as well." Valerie nods and goes into the ghost zone. Vlad then turns around and goes ghost and says, "If everything goes as planned, Ill have the most unstoppable ghost fighting creation ever, AHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile in the ghost zone, Valerie is flying down the streets of ghost city. Valerie says to herself, "I don't like this idea of working ghosts, but if Mr. Masters trust them then I guess I will too. (looks to see address) Here it is." Valerie stops and steps down to look at the place. Then Valerie notices some ghosts around her looking at her, gives them a dirty look, pulls out her laser cannon and says, "What are you all looking at?" The ghosts quickly turn around and one of them says, "Nothing." Valerie then says to herself, "That what I thought." and walks into the ghost building. Valerie walks around the building and says, "Hello?" and then notices three chairs sitting in front of a fire with a bunch hunting trophies everywhere on the wall. Then a familiar voice starts to speak from one of the chairs, "Ah, we've expecting you ghost hunter." Valerie then says, "You have?" The voice begins to speak again, "Oh yes, Vlad notified us in advance. Now, shall we discuss a plan to kidnap the ghost child?" the chair turns around to reveal it to be none other than Skulker. The other two chairs turn around too to reveal them to be Gun Ho Joe and Foxy hunter. Valerie looks around, smiles mischievously and says, "Yes." Meanwhile at Casper High School, Danny, Tucker and Johnny are in gym class playing some indoor hockey. Danny and Tucker however have no interest in trying to do anything athletic and the fact that Johnny is doing all the work by himself and has no problem taking on four people himself. Danny then says, "Look at him go." Tucker then says, "How many goals does he have now?" Danny says, "I think eight." Johnny is then shown deking through all the other classmates no problem, does a little twirl, takes a shot and the puck goes upper right in the net. Tucker then says, "Thats nine now." Johnny then starts to celebrate and says, "WOOT!, Triple Hat Trick!" Johnny then walks up to Danny and Tucker says, "You two saw that goal right?" Danny and Tucker both look at each other and then says, "Yes." Johnny then asks, "Whats up with you Danny?" Tucker the says, "Well, it was your ninth goal." Johnny then says, "No, not that. Danny I feel like something is bothering you." Danny then says, "Valerie is suppose to be in this period, and she is nowhere to be seen." Johnny then says, "So." The puck then hits Johnny's stick, Johnny reacts by taking a fat slap shot at the other teams net where he is at and the puck goes in. Tucker then says, "Ten." Danny then says, "I'm afraid as soon as we're done with school, something big is going to happen resolving her." Johnny then says, "Well, if anything were to happen. Theres five of us and one of her. Not really a good match up for her." Danny then says, "Thats true." The gym teacher then blows her whistle and says, "Everyone class is dismissed, to the locker rooms!" Everyone starts head to the locker rooms. As the three start to go in, Star notices Johnny on the far side and says, "Hi Johnny." Johnny looks over at Star with a nervous smile waves back and then looks back at Danny and Tucker and says, "Is there ever a day where Star hasn't said 'Hi' to me." Danny then says, "I don't know, maybe she just likes you. Oh, maybe you should go out with her." Johnny and Tucker look at each other and then Johnny quickly says, "Cheerleaders are not my type." Danny then says, "Ok whatever you say." and walks in the locker room. Tucker then says, "So how are you and Ember doing?" Johnny then says, "Oh the relationship is great." Tucker then says, "Well thats good." The two then walk into the locker room. ***Later*** Danny, Tucker, Sam, Dani and Johnny are all walking down the sidewalk. Dani then says, "Can we go to Nasty Burger by any chance, please? I've been craving for a shake all last period." Danny, Tucker and Sam all say, "No." but Johnny says," I'll go, I forgot to eat lunch." Dani and Johnny then start heading over to Nasty Burger. Danny, Sam and Tucker continue to head back to Danny's house until Danny's ghost signifier comes out. Danny then says, "Be ready. I'm Going Ghost!" Tucker then interrupts and says, "Man do you always have to say that." Danny then gives Tucker a dirty look and goes ghost. Then out of the Alley came a ghost hound and then a ghost leopard and then Gun Ho Joe and Foxy Hunter. Danny then says, "You guys?" Gun Ho Joe then radios in, "We found them."

Gun Ho Joe is still on his com and says, "But the ghost girl and the ghost boy we're after is not with them." Valerie then says on there com, "No problem, just distract and deal with the ones you two found at the moment. Me and Skulker will find the other two." Gun Ho Joe then responds, "Roger that. (turns com off) Lets get 'em Foxy." Gun Ho Joe pulls out his rifle and Foxy Hunter pulls out her crossbow and the two begin to open fire on Danny, Sam and Tucker. Danny quickly raises a ghost shield over himself to protect and Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker then notice the ghost hound and leopard coming after Danny while he's defending them from the oncoming fire and quickly use their wrist ghost blasters to blast the two ghost animals. Danny then looks at Sam and Tucker and says, "Nice! Now can you get the two ghost hunters now?!" Sam and Tucker then both roll out of the ghost shield cover and both fire their wrist ghost blasters at the ghost hunters causing the two ghost hunters to go flying towards the wall. Meanwhile, over at the Nasty Burger, Johnny and Dani are sitting at a table. Johnny takes a bite out of his burger and moans, "Ohhh, its so wrong." Dani then takes a big sip out of her milkshake and says, "But its so good though." The two then breathe happily until both of their ghost signifiers come out. Johnny then sighs and then says, "Oh come on! At least let me finish the burger!…Lets go Dani." Dani then says, "Dang it." and the two run out the back door. Johnny and Dani then look around in the back of the building and then go ghost. The two fly up into the sky and Johnny yells, "Ok! Who had the guts this time, to interrupt my delicious burger!" Dani then whispers and my shake. Johnny then says, "And Dani's shake!" Skulker then appears and says, "That would be me, hahaha." Johnny and Tucker then both say, "Skulker." Skulker then says, "Yeah I know, I'm bad. But whats even more bad, is this!" Skulker then presses a button on his wrist pad to cause rockets on his jet pack to shoot out at Dani and Johnny. Dani then yells out, " Evasive action!" Dani and Johnny quickly dodge the rockets. Skulker then quickly flies toward Johnny when he's not looking and socks him straight to the ground into a pile of garbage in an alley. Dani then yells, "Johnny!" and then gets mad and quickly tackles Skulker in mid air. Skulker then says, "Wow, you are a lot stronger then you look." Johnny in the alley gets up and removes a banana that was on his face and is about to fly back up into the air. When out of the shadows of the alley comes Valerie and says, "Surprise! Ghost Scum!" and tasers Johnny from behind in the neck with a certain device. Johnny screams but then goes unconscious on the sidewalk still in ghost mode. Valerie quickly grabs Johnny and says on the com, "I got the target, fall back to the hideout." Gun Ho Joe and Skulker both respond, "Got it." Gun Ho Joe then throws a huge smoke grenade at Danny, Sam and Tucker causing the three to start coughing as Gun Ho Joe, Foxy Hunter and their pets escape. Skulker on the other hand, uses a weapon on his wrist to fire a certain gas at Dani in mid air causing her to cough and not see while Skulker escapes as well. The smoke clears up for Danny, Sam and Tucker and the three notice that the ghosts are gone. Danny then says, "That was odd?" and then looks over to see Dani flying in and then lands by them. Danny then says, "Where's Johnny?" Dani looks around and replies, "I don't know, I thought he came back to regroup with you guys." Sam then says, "If he's not with you and he's not with us, where is he?" Tucker then says, "You don't think the Hunters were a distraction were they?" Danny then says, "Oh I think they were, I overheard on Gun Ho Joe's com, and it sounded like just like Valerie." Dani then says, "So you think Valerie kidnapped Johnny, and used the hunter ghosts as a distraction?" Danny then says, "Not think, know. My question is, what do they want with Johnny?" Meanwhile at Valerie's secret hideout underneath the city, Johnny wakes up to find himself strapped up on an adjustable table and notices a t.v. screen in front of him. Johnny then says, "Where am I?" The t.v. screen turns on to show Vlad Plasmius on the screen and Vlad says, "In my apprentices torture chamber, where your about to feel a lot of pain soon."

Johnny gives Vlad a dirty look and says, "What do you want with me Vlad?" Vlad then laughs and says, "Oh its not you I want my boy, it's whats inside you I want." Johnny is then confused and says, "Inside me? Whats inside me?" Vlad then starts to explain, "Remember when I found you, you weren't exactly yourself due to the lack of control of your ghost powers?" Johnny then says, "Yeah, I was in an emotional reck. What about it?" Vlad then starts to pull out a reading chart of Johnny's body, "Well it just so happens, that what caused you to lose control is this rare red ghost energy within you that was released due to your anger and deep sadness." Johnny then says, "So…" Vlad then grins and says, "I want it for my plans." Johnny then says, "Plans to do what with it?" Vlad then says, "You'll know soon enough. (Valerie enters the room.) Valerie my dear, you may commence the extraction." Valerie gets in front of Johnny with the needle taser and says, "Don't worry ghost brat, this will only hurt a lot and be very painfully long." with a grin on her face. In the other room, the three hunter ghosts listened as they heard the sound of electricity and Johnny screaming in pain. Meanwhile Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sam are rushing to where Danny thinks Johnny is being held captive. As the four pass by the streets, a Vlad camera spots them. Back in the torture room, Vlad comes on the screen and says, "Valerie, the others are on their way. Quickly pick up the pace." Valerie then says, "Yes, Mr. Masters." and turns up the switch. Johnny begins to scream even louder but then passes out. Valerie grins and says, "Ha, looks like he passed out." Johnny's body then begins light up a bit red, and Valerie then says, "What the?" Johnny slowly raises his head and says, "I'd run if I were you." Valerie is confused and then looks at the percentage to see it at 93%. Valerie then says, "This is getting way too weird." Johnny then starts to twitch and feel like someone is taking over him and then looks down. Valerie then says on her com, "Hey Hunters, you might want to get in here." The three hunter ghosts enter in and Skulker says, "What is it?" Johnny's head then comes up with his eyes closed and starts to laugh. Valerie then says, "What are you laughing about?" Johnny's eyes then open wide to reveal them to be bright glowing red and says, "You!" breaks through the straps and socks Valerie in the face causing her helmet to fly off and herself to hit the wall. Valerie tries to get up but is still shaken up from getting hit really hard. Johnny then looks at the hunter ghosts with an evil smile and says, "Your next." Skulker then says, "We'll see about that." The three hunter ghosts begin to attack Johnny but, flies really quick at them and starts to beat the snot out of them. Gun Ho Joe started jabbing his rifle with a bayonet on it at Johnny but, Johnny is too fast for Gun Ho Joe and ends up grabbing the rifle and smacks Gun Ho Joe in the face with the butt of the gun causing teeth to fly out. At that moment, the door explodes and in comes Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker. Danny then says," Alright, where is…he…" The four are then shocked to see, Johnny taking on all three of hunter ghosts by himself. Valerie notices the four and says, "I guess this is my time to leave." Valerie quickly runs to her hover board, gets on it and quickly flies away into an escape tunnel. Foxy then tries to punch Johnny but, Johnny grabs it and throws Foxy right at Gun Ho Joe. Causing the two to be knocked out. Dani then says, "Go Johnny…Go…" Dani then notices that Johnny's eyes are bright glowing red and says, "Guys I don't think Johnny's ok." Tucker then says, "What makes you think that?" Dani then says, "Look at his eyes." The four are then shocked to see Johnny's eyes are bright red. Skulker and Johnny then face each other and Skulker says, "You won't take me down that easily." and starts to pull out every single weapon he has. Johnny then says in a way deeper voice, "We'll see about that." Dani then says, "Ok something is definitely wrong with Johnny." Johnny then starts to charge at Skulker. Skulker then smiles and says, "You asked for it." and fires every single weapon. Johnny starts to dodge all the lasers, rockets and nets by doing some twirls and crazy dodges. Skulker eventually sees nothing but smoke and thinks he destroyed Johnny but, Skulker then sees glowing red eyes through the smoke and then Johnny comes right out of it. Skulker's smile then goes away and says, "Uh oh." Johnny comes in uppercuts Skulkers head clean off. Johnny begins to pant heavy but then, starts to slow down as he seems to be calming down. Johnny's eyes then go back to normal, collapses on his knees, goes unghost, and then passes out. Danny and Dani then yell out, "Johnny!" and the two rush over to him. Sam and Tucker pull out there Fenton Thermos's and start to capture the hunter ghosts. Danny and Dani help Johnny up who is still trying gaining conscious but, then coughs a tiny bit of blood. Johnny then says, "What happened?" Dani then says, "You were kidnapped." Danny then says, "But you went on a rage I've never seen from you before." Johnny then says, "Rage." Sam then comes in and says, "What did they want from you?" Johnny takes a deep breath and says, "Apparently energy within me that caused me to go on that rage, they didn't take all of it, but they took most of it. My question is, what are they going to do with it? (Johnny then feels the back of his head) And why am I missing some hair?" ***Later*** At Vlads Mansion, Valerie starts flying toward it and goes in. Valerie walks into the lab and says, "I was able to get 95% of it before Johnny somehow broke loose and went on a rage." Vlad turns around and says, "Good work Valerie, 95% is enough what I need. Did you get the hair sample too?" Valerie then throws a bag of Johnny's hair to Vlad. Vlad smiles and says, "Excellent work my dear. (Vlad then pulls out a stack of money and throws it Valerie) Here's your reward my dear, ten thousand dollars." Valerie is shocked and says, "Thank you Mr. Masters." Vlad replies "You're most welcome, and you are dismissed." Valerie gets on her hover board and flies then goes ghost and says, "No the process may begin." Vlad puts the energy and sample into the machine and then presses the start button. The machine starts to mix the substances and transfer all of it to what looks like a clone generator. As Vlad watches it happen, the Maddie A.I. comes on and says, "Vlad, I analyzed the actual raw sample of energy we got just now, the energy is not ghost!" Vlad then turns in concern and says, "What? Then what is i…" At that moment the machine explodes and out came a figure that went instantly into the shadows. Vlad then gets up and pats himself down from the explosion. The Maddie A.I. comes back on and says, "Its demon…" Vlad is shocked and says, "Demon?" and starts to walk to the shadows where the figure is at. Vlad then smile and says, "Welcome, my new apprentice." In the shadows, two red eyes appeared and then a fanged grin appeared.


	9. Episode 9: Ghosts of Thanksgiving?

The episode starts out at night time, in the streets of Amity Park. Then out of nowhere, six giant ghost turkeys appear out of nowhere and start to run around the streets. Following behind the turkeys are Danny, Dani and Johnny chasing them. The turkeys would look back and fire ghost rays from their eyes at the three flying. Dani then says, "Is it ironic we're fighting turkeys before thanksgiving?" Johnny then says, "I don't know, you tell me." Danny then says, "Stay focused you guys, we almost have them right where we want them." Danny then clicks his com on his ear and says, "Sam and Tucker are you two ready?" Meanwhile, down the street, Sam and Tucker are each on the opposite side of each other of the street holding ghost rope. Sam responds, "All set, ready when you are." The turkeys start to get closer to Sam and Tuckers position. Danny then yells, "Now!" Sam and Tucker then pull the ghost rope causing all the ghost turkeys to trip over it. Tucker then says, "Wow, that was a lot easier than I expected." Tucker and Sam begin to capture the ghost turkeys until one of them gets up and starts to try and escape. The turkey starts to run, thinking its going to get away easily until the turkey notices Johnny floating right in front of the turkey ahead. The turkey freaks out and starts to put on the brakes and slides toward Johnny until it stopped right in front of him. Johnny then smiles and points toward the other direction of the turkey. The turkey is then confused, turns around and sees Dani coming in full throttle and uppercuts the turkey causing the turkey to get knocked out. Johnny then pulls out his thermos and captures the turkey. Johnny then high fives Dani and says, "I see you've been working on that deadly uppercut of yours, eh?" Dani smiles and says, "Yep, and I think that might have been the best one I've done…so far that is." Dani and Johnny laugh and start to fly down towards Danny, Sam and Tucker and then goes unghost. Tucker then says, "Ok, I am not going to see another again until tomorrow evening." Danny and the others start to laugh and begin to start head back home. As the five are walking back, Danny then says, "Boy I can't wait for tomorrow, the whole Fenton family is coming down and we are going to eat like there's no tomorrow. What about you guys?" Tucker then says, "I'm just eating with my parents, but usually I'm the one who dominates in eating all of the food." Danny then says, "Oh I'm sure you do. What about you sam?" Sam then says, "I just pray my parents, will not bother me on eating other food that I will not eat." The three continued to discuss about their plans, Dani smiles at the three but, then notices Johnny in the back of the group sad. Dani then falls back and asks, "So what are you doing for thanksgiving?" Johnny then says, "Well, I have no family. So, I guess I'm spending thanksgiving by myself." Dani then says, "Oh…Hey, maybe I can try to ask the Fentons if you can eat with us?" Johnny then says, "No its fine, besides I don't want Danny's parents to start questioning me on why I'm not eating with my…" Dani interrupts and says, "Ok, I got it, you don't have to say that last word." They continued to walk but, Dani would still look back at Johnny's expression in concern. Danny then says, "Hey Johnny, you like football?" Johnny then says, "Yeah, you guys going to watch the Oakland and Detroit game tomorrow morning?" Tucker then says, "Yeah, come over to Danny's and watch the game tomorrow morning." Johnny then says, "Alright I'll be there." Johnny then begins to break off from the group to his pool house and then says, "At least it'll keep me occupied for a while." ***The Next Day***Danny, Jazz, and Dani are sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, when Jack walks in and says, "Morning Fentons, happy thanksgiving to you all." Jazz then says, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too dad." Danny then asks, "Hey Dad, whens the family suppose to get here." Jack then says, "You know, its funny you ask that, they should have been here by now." At that moment the doorbell rings and Maddie pops out of nowhere and says, "They're here!" and rushes towards the door. Maddie opens the door and in comes all the family members whether they're grandparents, aunts, uncles or cousins. The three smile at the table and begin to meet up and hug their family members. ***Later*** Johnny starts walking to Danny's house with an Oakland Raiders jersey and knocks on the door. The door opens and Danny is revealed to be wearing a Detroit Lions jersey. Danny then gives a look and says, "Johnny I didn't know you were an Oakland fan." Johnny then says, "Thats funny, I was just about to say the same about your Detroit jersey." Danny then says, "Well you are in the state of Michigan." Johnny then says, "True, well it's not like all of you are hardcore Lions fans, right?" Danny then says, "Uhhhh…" Danny opens the door to reveal Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jazz, Jack, Maddie and the Family wearing Lions stuff and giving Johnny a dirty look. Johnny then says to himself wide eyed, "Oh boy…"

Johnny walked into Danny's living room being stared at by all of Danny's Lions loving family members. Johnny grinned and sat down quietly on the couch. Everyone stared at Johnny still and Johnny then says, "Ok in my defense, I was born in Oakland." The family then nodded and stopped staring at Johnny. The t.v. came on and on the screen was the football players getting ready for kickoff. The commentator starts to speak, "Hi folks welcome to some good old Thanksgiving morning football between the Oakland Raiders and Detroit Lions. The Lions will start on Defense and are preparing to kick the ball. The Lions kick the ball off and the Raiders catch it." The Fenton's start to jabber away saying, "Get'em!" "Destroy him!" "Take him down!" The commentator continues, "And the returner goes down the middle and gets past the Lions Defense!" The Fenton's start to say, "Oh come on!" "Give me a break!" "Unbelievable!" The commentator continued, "He will go down to the 40, 30, 20, 10 Touchdown Raiders!" Johnny then jumps up from his seat and says, "Yeah! Raider Nation!" but then stops to see Danny's family angry and then looks Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz signaling Johnny to sit down. Danny then says, "You might want to sit down if I were you." Johnny then nods and slowly sinks back into the couch. ***Later*** The commentator speaks, "The Lions are on the 35 yard line, the ball is snapped. The QB looks around, he throws the ball towards the end zone and the receiver catches it! Touchdown Lions!" Danny and everyone else besides Johnny gets up in excitement and starts to go crazy. Jack gets in Johnny's face and says, "Oh yeah!" Maddie then gets in Johnny's face and says, "How does it make you feel!?" Johnny on the other hand isn't intimidated, as a matter in fact Johnny is trying his best not to laugh as Johnny notices the scoreboard reading Oak 42 Det 7 4th Qtr. 0:19. The game ends and the Fenton's start to rant saying, "Oakland got Lucky!" "I blame the ref's" Johnny then gets up and says, "WOOT! That was a good game." The Fenton's start to look at Johnny weirdly and then Johnny says, "Well at least for me." The Fentons then get mad and start throwing their empty cups and chase Johnny out of the house saying, "Get out of here!" Johnny gets out of the house smiling but, as soon as Johnny starts walking back to his place, his smile started to fade as he realizes he's going back with no one but, himself to celebrate Thanksgiving. ***Evening Strikes*** Johnny is sitting on the roof of his house listening to everyone else's Thanksgiving activities. Johnny then pulls out a picture of his parents and says to himself, "This will be the second time I'm spending Thanksgiving without my family." Johnny then sighs and a tear runs down his cheek, when out of nowhere a familiar figure starts to rise from under the roof behind Johnny. Johnny's ghost signifier comes out and Johnny then says, "Oh, I hope your ready." Johnny then quickly turns around with his ghost rays ready in his hands when out of nowhere he's kissed on the lips by someone familiar. It was none other than Ember. The two stopped and Johnny says, "Oh it's you, I wasn't expecting you today." Ember replies, "Well I felt like checking on my best friend to see how he was doing." Ember then notices the picture of Johnny's parents on the ground and then looks up at Johnny and says, "Are you feeling okay Babypop?" Johnny replies, "I'm feeling a little lonely for Thanksgiving this year, and its hard to watch everyone else feel the enjoyment." Ember frowns but then smiles and says, "Then how about we spend Thanksgiving together this year then dipstick?" Johnny then smiles and says, "With you Amber, I will definitely." The two smile and start to sink into Johnny's house to set up Thanksgiving dinner. While they were sinking, Ember says, "Did you see the Raider game earlier?" Johnny then says, "I did it was awesome." Meanwhile over in the ghost zone, stood a log cabin. Inside the log stood a pilgrim, looking down in a cauldron to reveal what people are doing in Amity Park for Thanksgiving. The Pilgrim then says, "Oh this makes me sick to stomach."

The Pilgrim then turns around to look at six turkeys frightened in the corner of the room, the same turkeys that were terrorizing Amity Park the night before., and says, "I gave you stupid turkeys one job! And you couldn't honestly do it!" The turkeys start to get scared even more. The pilgrim then turns around and says, "I'm sorry my babies, you know how frustrated I get around this time. That I, John Carver, was never credited for the making of Thanksgiving but, instead my backstabbing so called friend Governor Bradford decided to take credit for it!" Carver then starts to go back to the cauldron, to see the people of Amity Park enjoying Thanksgiving and then says, "I'm done with this, Im going to make sure that if I can't enjoy my holiday like everyone else, then no one will!" Carver then turns back to his turkeys and uses his hands to shoot beams at the turkeys. The turkeys then began to mutate and turn into vicious turkeys with sharp teeth and bigger then before. Carver then says, "Go my babies make the original creator of Thanksgiving proud. I will meet up with you shortly." The turkeys nod and start to go into a portal that Carver created. Carver then says, "I'm going to use everything I got against these so called halfas." Back to Amity Park, at Sam's house. Sam is eating with her family but, she's only eating a salad. Then her dad grabs a turkey leg and says, "Hey Sam, you want a leg?" Sam gives her dad a dirty look and bats it down. Meanwhile at Tucker's house, Tuckers parents are staring at Tucker in distraught to the amount of food he's eating. Tucker then looks at his dad's food and says, "Are you going to finish that?" Tuckers dad then says, "Uhhh…" Tucker then grabs it and says, "Thanks." and starts eating it. Then we go to Danny's house where everyone is eating their and enjoying themselves. Jazz is sitting in disbelief of the amount of food being devoured and says to herself, "How am I related to this family?" and then looks out the window and is shocked to see Giant Turkeys running down the street. Jazz then nudges Danny and Dani to look outside, and they both look to see the giant turkeys running. At that moment Danny and Dani both get up and say at the same time, "May I be excused from the table?" Jack and Maddie look at each other and Maddie then says, "Yes you may." Danny and Dani then say, "Thank you!" and run out the door quickly. Danny then pulls out his phone and texts Sam, Tucker and Johnny saying, "Turkeys are back but bigger and more vicious then ever." Sam and Tucker both got the message but, Johnny left his phone on the roof. Sam rushes outside to Danny and Dani and then three look ahead to see a fat and stuffed Tucker trying to run to them. Sam looks at Tucker and says, "My lord your disgusting." Danny then says, "What did you do to yourself ?" Tucker then responds, "I think I ate more than I can handle." and faints on the ground. Dani then says, "Wheres Johnny?" Danny replies, "I don't know, he hasn't texted back. Here, Sam and Tucker go get Johnny, while Dani and I deal with turkeys at the mean time." Sam starts heading over to Johnny's and Tucker tries to follow as Danny and Dani go ghost and head towards the turkeys. Sam gets to Johnny's house breaks through the door and says, "Johnny we've got trouble…oh… Hey Ember." Sam discovers that Ember was dressed as a pilgrim and Johnny was dressed as a turkey and they were about to do something until Sam had barged in. Tucker rushes in, looks at Johnny and says, "What's up with you?" Johnny looks at how fat Tucker is and says, "Whats up with you? You like the Nutty Professor in his prime." Sam interrupts and says, "Enough! The turkeys are back and this time they mean business." Johnny nods and goes ghost. Ember then mutters to herself, "Gosh, thats so hot." Johnny then replies, "I heard that." Ember then says, "Problem?" Johnny smiles and says, "Not at all." Sam interrupts, "Ahem, hate to stop your session but we got some turkeys to stop." Johnny then says, "Right, Amber I'll be right back." Ember nods and says, "I'll be here waiting." The three quickly zoom out the door and Ember then looks at the t.v. and then says, "I wonder whats on?" The t.v. turns on and the commentator starts to speak, "The 49ERs are on the Broncos 20 yard line, the ball is snapped, hand off down the middle, he gets past the D, touchdown!" Ember looks in disbelief and says, "I don't even like both of these teams, but it'll have to do." Meanwhile Danny and Dani are chasing the turkeys down, Dani nose dives down on one of the turkeys head to smash it. The turkey dodges the attack (causing Dani to be shocked), the turkey grabs Dani by the leg and tosses her. Danny flies quickly and catches Dani, and says, "Ok, these guys definitely mean business, but what caused them to be so vicious now?" The out of nowhere John Carver appears and says, "That would be me, John Carver, the original creator of Thanksgiving!" Danny and Dani look at each other in confusion, and then Danny says, "Don't you mean Governor Bradford?" John Carver then screams, "Nooo! He just took credit for something I created!" Dani then says, "Talk about a Pilgrim with anger issues." Carver then says, "I heard that!" At that moment Johnny, Tucker and Sam show up. Johnny flies up with Danny and Dani, looks at Carver and says, "Who's this guy?" Carver then says, 'I'm John Carver, the original creator of thanksgiving!" Johnny then says, 'Don't you mean Governor Bradford?' Carver in disbelief says, "Noo! I was the creator!" Tucker then says, "I'm pretty sure in the text books it says Governor Bradford." Carver face palms and says, "Does it say anywhere about me?" Sam pulls a random text book from Tuckers back back, skims through it and says, "Nope." John Carver in disbelief says, "Oh forget it, I'm here to make sure everyone doesn't enjoy their Thanksgiving like I can!" and then blasts a bunch of potatoes like a machine gun from his hands. Danny and Dani both dodge the potatoes but, Johnny didn't' see them from behind and gets drilled by them and goes straight down. Tucker then says, "Dang, Johnny just got mashed by potatoes." Sam then looks at Tucker and says, "Did you seriously just say that?"

Carver then pulls out a giant corn on the cob and gets ready to use it like a giant melee weapon. Danny looks at it and says, "Your going to try and hurt us with that?" Carver flies toward Danny to swing the cob at Danny and when he does, razor sharp blades come out and Danny gets cut on his chest. Danny looks at the cut on his chest and abs and says, "Ok, you can hurt us with that." Johnny then gets up shakes off all the potatoes on his face and says, "Ow." Danny looks over to see the turkeys still destroying Amity Park and says, "Sam, Tucker and Johnny go deal with the turkeys! Dani and I will deal with this pilgrim." Johnny grabs Sam and Tucker and says, "Lets go you two." and flies them quickly to the area but, as Johnny was flying Johnny says, "Dang Tucker, your really heavy!" Dani flies toward Carver and starts swinging punches at him. Carver dodges all of the punches and then uses his hand to blast gravy at Dani. Dani looks at the gravy on her in disgust and says, "Ok, eww." Danny then uses his ice powers to freeze Carver's corn weapon and destroys it with his ghost ray. Carver then gives Danny a serious look and says,"So thats how you want to play, eh? Meanwhile Sam and Tucker are setting up the ghost rope like they were earlier in the episode. Johnny starts chasing the turkeys to where Sam and Tucker are at, hoping the the turkeys are stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. Just as the turkeys were about to hit the ghost rope, the turkeys all stopped. Johnny in shock says, "Huh?" and then runs right into the back of one and falls down. Sam and Tucker are still holding onto the rope and one of the turkeys in the front grabs the rope and starts swinging Sam and Tucker around while hanging on the rope for their lives. Johnny then gets up, sees Sam and Tucker and says, "Thats not good." and quickly flies up and grabs Sam but Tucker couldn't hold on and falls off. Johnny is quick to react by setting Sam down and quickly flies right under Tucker and catches but because of Tuckers weight the two go straight down to the ground. Tucker looks around and says,"Johnny?" Johnny from underneath says, "Get off me Fat Albert!"Tucker then gets up an says, "Hehe Sorry." The turkeys then get together looking at the three and all six of them start to turkey ghost wail. Johnny then yells, "Get behind me!" and starts to ghost wail back to counter it. Johnny is able to counter it but, Johnny is being pushed back. Johnny in his head says, "I can't hold them for long." Right when Johnny was about to give up, a guitar sound wave comes in and helps Johnny push the turkeys on their backs. Johnny looks behind to see Ember and says, "Amber? So I take it you decided wanted to help?" Ember then says, "Well it was either do something fun or watch two teams I despise most in the NFL." Johnny then says, "True, I probably would of done the same." Sam and Tucker then run over to the turkeys and start capturing them with the thermos's. One of the turkeys gets up and starts to make a run for it until the turkey sees Johnny and Ember in front and the turkey starts to slide toward them. Johnny then says, "Oh no you're getting it this time." Johnny prepares to punch the turkeys and Ember prepares to hit the turkey with her guitar and then the two swing and knockout the turkey. Ember then yells, "Baaam!" Sam then comes in and captures the turkey. Johnny then looks at Ember and says, "Listen, I'm about to go help Danny, but I can't let him know about us." Ember then says, "I understand (kisses Johnny) I'll see you around." and disappears. Back to Danny and Dani, Dani starts shooting her ghost rays at Carver but, Carver dodges them, pulls out an old fashion hunting rifle and blasts Dani with it. However, Danny decides to use this opportunity to blind side Carver and punches him downwards. Carver then gets up but then gets blasted from behind from Johnny's ghost ray upwards. Dani then flies full throttle at Carver and punches him right in the stomach causing him to fly back and hit the wall. Carver then looks up at the three halfas and says, "All I wanted in life, was to enjoy thanksgiving but, I guess I'll never be acknowledged for the creation of thanksgiving." Danny thinks for second and then says, "How about instead of trying to ruin everybody's thanksgiving why, don't you just celebrate with those who do know you're creator?"Carver replies, "But you guys are the only ones that know I'm the creator." Danny then says, "Exactly." Dani and Johnny look at each other in confusion and both say, "Huh?" ***Later*** Carver, Danny, Dani, Johnny, Sam, Tucker and the turkeys but smaller are all sitting together at a thanksgiving table in Johnny's pool house eating. Carver then says, "Thank you all, for once I can actually enjoy this holiday." Johnny then says, "I can too, both the QB's on the Broncos and 49ERs are injured but, besides that I'm glad I'm spending it with people I can call family. Everyone raises their drinks to that statement and then go back to enjoying the rest of their thanksgiving day.


	10. Episode 10: It's Game Time

The episode starts out with Danny, Sam, and Tucker at their High School football game. Johnny and Dani then walk in with some food and drinks. Johnny then asks, "Hows the team doing?" Danny then says, "Look for yourself." Dash is then seen on the field at Quarterback, "Green 18! Green 18! Hut Hut Hike!" the ball is snapped but the other team's defense got passed so fast that Dash couldn't react and gets drilled really badly causing his helmet to fly off. The five then start to laugh. Tucker then says, "Ohh this is great." Johnny then says, "I didn't realize Dash sucked this bad at football." Dash then gets up with stars spinning around his head and starts to walk off the field. Dash then notices the five of them laughing and yells, "Hey losers! Whats so funny?!" Danny replies, "Nothing Dash, just a joke that Johnny said." Dash replies, "Heh, it better be." puts his helmet on and goes back on the field. Sam then says, "Can you imagine what life would be like without sports?" Danny replies, " I don't know Sam, but I would rather not think of that." Meanwhile in the ghost zone, at the ghost city sports bar several ghosts are seen watching sports and enjoying themselves. Then out of nowhere five ghosts walk into the bar and several ghost look over and start whispering to each other. Whispering things like, "It's them." "No way." "The creators…" The five ghosts get together and sit down at a booth. One ghost is curious and asks, "Who are they?" The other ghost replies, "Are you kidding me? Those are the forefathers of the five main sports of the world! Walter Camp the father of Football, Ebenezer Marley the father of Soccer, James Naismith the father of Basketball, Alexander Cartwright the father of Baseball and James Creighton the father Hockey. They are the soul power of what goes in the real world of sports, without them there is no sports." The other ghost then says, "Wow, those ghosts are something then." Over at the booth, the father of sports begin to talk to each other. Camp starts off by saying, "My, my its been awhile since we have gotten together at a setting like this?" Creighton then says, "Yeah buddy. So whats new with your sports, eh?" Cartwright says, "Well apparently more and more overweight players are beginning to appear in my sport." Naismith then says, "Back in the day in my sport, it used to be all teamwork. Now its all about just giving the ball to one player on each team now." Camp then says, "Controversial hits in football keep happening in mine." Creighton then says, "Same in hockey and too many lockouts as well." Marley then says, "Everything is fine in my sport, its just that players are making too much of an effort to draw penalties instead of playing the game." Camp then states, "So by the look of it, are sports have changed over the years, but look on the bright side as long as we are still around, the spirit of our sports will always live on. Then out of the shadows a stranger begins to laugh and says, "Thats what you think." and reveals himself. The sports creators look in confusion and Creighton says, "Who are you, eh?" The stranger answers, "I'm Sports Ghost." Camp then says, "That's stupid name." Sports Ghost replies, "Shut up! I want your spirits so, I may be the greatest Sports athlete in the world!" Sports Ghost then pulls out a sports bag, opens it up and causes the sports creators to get sucked in and then zips it up. The ghosts in the bar are horrified and run out of the bar screaming. The Sports Ghost bursts out of the bar into the air laughing. Meanwhile back in the real world at Sam's house, Sam, Danny, Dani, Tucker and Johnny are all chilling in Sam home theatre watching five different t.v.'s with sports on them. The players in the game were performing normally until out of nowhere the players started playing terrible. The hockey players kept slipping on the ice, football players couldn't catch the ball or tackle, basketball players couldn't jump or shoot the ball, the soccer players kept tripping over the ball and couldn't kick it, and the baseball players couldn't throw or hit the balls correctly. The five start looking at each other in confusion, wondering whats going on. Dani then says, "Somethings not right here." Sam decides to change the channel ESPN center and the spokesman says, "They're calling it the biggest mystery in sports! Every player in FIFA, NHL, NFL, MLB and NBA have lost the ability to play the game. (the spokesman gets a message in his com) What's that? This just in, it has not only affected it professionally but, it has affected the general people throughout the World as well!" This then gets the five shocked and Danny then says, "Ok something, is definitely not right here."

Johnny then gets up and starts to walk outside. Tucker then says, "Where are you going Johnny?" Johnny replies, "I'm about to go test this theory." Dani then gets up and says, "Same." The other three get up and follow Johnny and Dani outside. Johnny puts on his rollerblades and Dani puts on her soccer cleats. Johnny gets up but falls down instantly and says, "No way." Dani gets her soccer ball and attempts to kick it but misses it and says, "Huh?" Johnny then grabs his hockey stick and slap shots the puck but the puck goes completely off course and Dani does the same with her soccer ball and ball goes completely off course as well. Johnny and Dani look over at the other three and both say at the same time, "Something is definitely for sure not right here." ***Later *** At Danny's basement the five are getting ready to go into the portal. Tucker then says, "So Danny, you think the ghosts might have something to do with this." Danny responds, "I'm not sure yet, but it can't hurt to try and take a look." Johnny then says, " I agree, ghosts actually enjoy watching human sports, if anything they're probably freaked out as we are." Sam then says, "Come on now Johnny, they couldn't be that bad as us?" ***Later***Right when Sam had said that statement to Johnny, the five are shown standing in the middle eyes open to all the guests freaking out really badly about the situation. The ghosts were saying stuff like, "What am I suppose to do now!" "I want my sports back!" "Somebody save me from my misery!" Sam then says to Johnny, "Ok, maybe you were right." Johnny then says, "No, they are reacting way worse than us." Danny then says, "Lets split up and try to figure out if any of these ghosts know whats going on?" Johnny then says, "Alright, Dani and I will check out the bar." Danny then says, "And Sam Tucker and I will check Ghost square." ***Later*** Danny, Sam and Tucker are looking around Ghost Square. Sam then looks up on the big screen and notices something and says, "Hey, check it out." Danny and Tucker look up on the screen to see it saying, "Have you seen these ghosts?" The five ghosts that were on the screen were the creators of the five main sports. Danny then looks at Sam and Tucker and says, "Coincidental?" Tucker then says, "I think not." Meanwhile, Johnny and Dani head into the bar to see a bunch of sad ghosts. Dani then says, "Those poor ghosts." Johnny replies, "I know right. (Looks at the ghosts) Hey ghosts, can any of you tell me whats going with the Sports World right now?" The ghosts ignore Johnny's question except for one ghost and its one of the same ghosts from earlier says, "The creators of the five main sports were kidnapped earlier, and without them, the spirit of the games can't be played normally." Johnny then walks up to the ghost and says, "Do you know what the kidnapper looked like?" The ghost says, "Yes, he wore a football helmet, hockey jersey, baseball gloves, basket ball shorts and soccer cleats. He also used a sports duffle bag to suck the fathers into as well." Dani then asks, "Do you know where he might have gone with them?" The ghost responds, "No not really, but when he flew out of here he said something about returning to the homelands. No idea what that means." Johnny thinks about it and then says, "I do, come on Dani, lets get the others." Dani looks back at the ghost and says, "Thank you, and don't you worry ghosts we'll get your sports back." and flies out with Johnny. Johnny and Dani then meet up with Danny, Sam and Tucker and Johnny says, "I know what the problem is." Sam replies, "The forefathers of sports were kidnapped." Dani then says, "Oh." Dany then says, "But we have no idea, where they might have been taken to though." Johnny then says, "I think I might actually know." Danny, Sam, and Tucker all the same time say, "Really?" Johnny then says, "Yeah, but we're going to need some sort of air transport." Danny then says, "I can think of one." ***Later*** The Fenton OP center takes off from the Fenton Household, turns into a jet and flies off. Sam then says, "Danny, how are your parents going to react to you taking the OP center?" Danny then says, "Oh relax, Jazz has that covered." Meanwhile, back in the house Jack is shown walking and says, "Maddie if you need me, I'll be in the OP center!." Right before Jack was about to climb up the ladder, Jazz gets in front of him and says, "Dad…your always working too hard. (starts pushing Jack away) Why don't you go spend time with mom." Jack then says, "Well Jasmine, I don't know what I want to do with her though." Jazz then says, "Do something with her (thinks of something) or wait has there ever been something you've never beaten mom in before." Jack thinks about it, then gets a serious look and says, "Checkers…" Maddie is then shown sitting at a chair, looks up, "Hey Jack…" Jack slams a checkerboard in front of her. Maddie then gets a serious look and says, "So you come back for more, eh? Bring it buster!"

***Later*** The Fenton OP Center Jet is flying in the air over the ocean. Danny says, "So Johnny, you think the Sports Ghost is in England with the creators." Johnny then says, "Not all, one of them." Dani then says, "One of them?" Johnny then says, "Yeah, the ghost said he was taking them back to the homelands. So were going to England to get the ghost creator of soccer first." Tucker then says, "That makes sense, if we wanted basket ball we go to Boston." Sam then says, "And if we wanted baseball we go to New York." Johnny ten says, "Precisely." The ship then reaches England and starts to land in the largest Soccer Stadium in England. The five get out of the jet and start to head to the field where they see, the sports ghost keeping the creator of soccer in the announcer booth. The Sports Ghost then comes out and appears in front of them and says, "I see you guys have found out where I'm hiding with one of them." Dani then says, "You got that right, and I'm going to destroy you for that!" Dani starts to fly up and blasts the sports ghost with her ghost ray but for some reason the ghost ray doesn't affect him. Dani then says, "Huh?" Sports Ghost then explains, "I can not be harmed by any lethal ghost weaponry but instead only defeated if someone where to beat me in a sports game." Tucker then says, "You're telling me we have to beat you in the game of soccer to get him back?" Sports Ghost responds, "Precisely." Danny then says, "Where are we going to get bunch of players to fill up a full team?" Then a voice is heard, "Perhaps we can help?"The five look to the side to see Wayne Rooney and the entire Manchester United Soccer team. Dani then says, "Now we do." The Sports Ghost then rises in the air and says, "Let the game begin, first one to three wins and only one of you of the five may play." The four look at Dani and all say, "You got this." Dani gets on the field with Manchester United. The Sports Ghost then uses his power to cause a crowd to appear in the stands, Dani and the Manchester United team all change in to Team Phantom based uniforms and the Sports Ghost splits himself into eleven players for him to play against the team. The referee ghost blows the whistle and the game starts. Dani decides to play the main forward attack and helps the team to try and produce goals. Dani passes to Rooney and Rooney starts to go up on goal. The sports ghost goalie then says, "You never going to score this." Rooney then says, "I know." and then passes it back to Dani and Dani takes a fat shot and scores. Rooney then says, "But she will." The game went on for awhile, the sports ghosts would get pass the defense and score goals, Dani at one point passed it Rooney and Rooney scores a goal to tie the game at 2-2. Then at one point, Rooney gets the ball and chips the ball up into the air to get it to Dani who then gets on a breakaway. Dani looks up at the goalie with a grin and says, "This games over." and bombs it in the net to win the game. The other four go crazy and storm the field as the Sports Ghost freaks out and says, "This isn't over yet, its only just the beginning!" and disappears into thin air. Danny goes up to the creator of Soccer with a thermos and says, "Sorry, but I need you to stay in here for safe keeping." and captures him. The five then start to head back to the Fenton OP Center jet but, Dani turns back to the Manchester United soccer team and says, "Thanks guys, we couldn't have gotten this ghost without your help." Rooney then says, "Hey, no problem just as long as you guys are able to get the sports world back in order then we can call it even." Dani then flies quickly to the jet and the jet takes off. Danny then says, "Thats one down, who's next?" Johnny then says, "Lets head over to Boston to get the ghost creator of Basketball." ***Later*** The Fenton OP center heads into Boston and lands by the famous TD Garden Arena home of the Bruins and Celtics. The five quickly go inside to see the creator of Basketball inside an announcer booth as well. The Sports ghost appears again and then says, "I realized that playing actual sports teams was kind of challenging for me, so I saved you guys the trouble and brought the Boston Celtics to you." The Boston Celtics then enter the arena. Tucker then gets a seriously look and says, "Alright, (Puts on a headband) What are we playing to?" Sports Ghost then says, "So anxious to play I see, first one to 21 and win by 2 wins. But heres the catch, if I win, these basketball players have to resign and I get to keep the ghost creator. Rajon Rondo of the Celtics then says, "Deal, lets do this." The Sports Ghost creates a crowd with his powers in the arena and then splits himself into five players and then says, "Let the game, begin." The game starts and Tucker tuns down the court at the three line and yells, "Open!" The player passes it to Tucker and Sports ghost gets in his face and says, "Show me what you got!" Tucker then gets serious, takes a shot and swishes a three pointer. The other four are shocked in the stands and Danny says, "Tucker, your actually good at basketball?" Tucker responds, "Danny, I may be a techno geek but basketball is my ish." The two teams continued to play, and Tucker continues to make baskets and do well. Tucker at one point throws it up for Rondo and Rondo straight up alley oops it to make the game 20-19. The Sports Ghost then drives the ball to try and make a three but Rondo packs him, Tucker quickly gets the ball and drains a three to end the game. The other four storm the court and hug Tucker. Sports Ghost then gets angry and disappears again. Danny then says, "No time to waste guys, where to Johnny?" Johnny then says, "New York." The five quickly run out of the arena and Tucker yells, "Thanks Guys!" Rondo then says, "No prob, little Techno Geek."

***Later*** The Fenton OP Jet is flying over New York and the jet lands in the parking lot of Yankees Stadium. The five quickly rush inside the stadium and meet up with the Sports Ghost who has the creator of baseball captive in the announcer booth. Sports Ghost then says, "Welcome to New York, home of the greatest baseball franchise to ever live and the team that will be helping you, the Yankees." The five look over to see Derek Jeter and the Yankees coming out to meet up with them. Sam the says, "Let me guess, same thing applies to them that if they lose, they have to retire baseball?" Sports Ghost then says, "Precisely." Derek Jeter then says, "But it's worth it if were all trying to bring back something that was taken from us, Americas greatest past time." Sports Ghost then says, "Shall we begin?" Sam then puts eyeblacks on her cheeks and says, "What are we playing to?" Sports Ghost then says, "First one to 4 wins." and then uses his powers to create a crowd ad then splits himself into nine players. Sports Ghost is up to bat first and at pitcher is Sam. Sam chews her gum for a bit, blows a bubble and then pitches the ball to cause a strike, she throws the ball again and another strike, she throws the ball again only this time the ball is it but, Sam dives and catches the ball before it goes anywhere. ***The Game Went On*** The Sports Ghost hits a homer and cause his team to take a 4-3 lead. Then Team Phantom is up to bat and Derek Jeter is up to bat and he hits a triple. Sam is then up to bat and starts to get a serious look at the Sports Ghost pitcher. The Pitcher winds up and throws a really fast one at Sam. Sam is not afraid and cracks the ball up and causes the ball to go out of the park for a home run and causes the team to win the game. Sam runs around the bases and as she heads home Jeter and the Yankees await her and then the team lifts her up in the air for celebration. Sports Ghost then grows really angry and disappears. Danny then says, "Three down, two more to go." and then captures the creator of baseball. Sam then says, "Now where do we go Johnny?" Johnny then smiles and says, "Montreal, Canada." ***Later*** The Fenton OP Jet arrives in Montreal and lands by the famous Bell Centre Arena, and the five quickly go into the arena. They reach the rink and Johnny says, "You know, I've always dreamed of coming here. Just never thought it would have to be ghost related." The Sports Ghost appears and says, "Welcome to Montreal Canada, home of the greatest hockey franchise the Montreal Canadiens!" The Canadiens then appear and take the ice. P.K. Subban comes over to Team Phantom and says, "We already got the details, which one of you is playing with us?" Johnny steps in, "That would be me, what are we playing to?" The Sports Ghost then says, "First one to 3 wins, let the game begin." and then uses his powers to create a crowd and splits himself into six players. The ghost referee gets on the ice and Johnny decides to take center. The puck is dropped and Johnny straight up lays the Sports Ghosts center out and takes the puck down the middle. The two sports ghost defenseman both skate up to Johnny to try and hit him at the same time but, the two are just both flat backed to the ice. P.K. Subban then says, "Dang!" Johnny then gets on the breakaway, dekes the puck a couple times and then roofs the puck in between his legs in the net. The crowd goes crazy and the other Montreal Canadien players rush over and hug Johnny. The game went on for a bit, though Johnny, P.K. and the Canadiens were really dominate against Sports Ghost,by hitting, fighting, shooting and scoring. Soon P.K. Subban gets the puck at the point, takes a slap shot and scores. Sports Ghost then gets frustrated and boards P.K. Subban and is having hard time getting up. Johnny and the Canadiens react by causing a big scrum and many players dropping the gloves and fight. Eventually it stops and the game is resumed. The Sports Ghosts are then dominating in the offensive zone and continued to, until P.K. Subban dumps it out causing Johnny to get on the breakaway. Sports Ghost trips Johnny from behind causing him to be on his knees but, Johnny keeps going and shoots the puck and scores the game winning goal. Johnny goes crazy and slides his on his knees to center ice and P.K. and the Canadiens rush to him and pile on him. Sports Ghost grows seriously angry, breaks his stick and then disappears. The other four rush down, Danny then says, "Nice work, where to now?" Johnny then says, "Green Bay." Sam then says, "Alright lets go." Johnny then says, "You go, I'll be there in second." Johnny then turns to the Canadiens, "Thanks guys, really appreciated the help and to be honest this was a dream come true to play with NHL stars side by side." P.K. Subban then says, "Hey man, you did most of it. If anything you should be playing in the NHL. Whats your name?" Johnny then says, "Johnny Delago from Amity Park." P.K. Subban then says, "We'll remember that name, see you around my friend." Johnny nods and quickly rushes over to the Jet. The Jet takes off and heads over to Wisconsin.

***Later*** The Fenton OP Jet then reaches Green Bay and lands by Lambeau Field. The five quickly get out, and rush into the Stadium. The five reach the Field to see the Sports Ghost already split up into a football team and the crowd is already there going crazy. The Sports Ghost then says, "Welcome to Lambeau Field, the place where the first NFL team won the Super Bowl, the Green Bay Packers." Then out of nowhere, Aaron Rogers appears next to Danny and them and says, "Which one of you is playing with us." Danny the says, "That would be me. (whispers back) Dude it's Aaron Rogers, Vlad would be so jealous." The Sports Ghost then says,"We're playing a full game, whoever has the most at the end of the 4th Quarter, wins." Danny then says, "If we win, you are to never show your face to us ever again. Got it?" Sports Ghost then says, "Understood, let the game begin." The referee blows the whistle and the game begins with GB kicking the ball off and tackling the Sports Ghost on the 15 yd line. Meanwhile on the sidelines, Johnny is talking to Danny and Aaron Rogers saying, "Aaron, what position would Danny be most suitable on offensive?" Danny then says, "Yeah, I'm not much of an athlete or football player either." Aaron then says, "Can you catch?" Danny replies, "Yeah." Aaron responds, "Then play as receiver." Johnny then says, "Recommend going ghost for this." Back to the game, the Packers defense sacks the Sports Ghost causing a fumble and causes a turnover. Aaron, Danny and the offense come out. Aaron lines the team up and says, "Alright ghost kid, show me what you got. Hike!" The ball is snapped, Aaron looks at Danny and throws it to him. Danny catches the ball and starts to fly across the field dodging the tacklers and eventually scores a touchdown. Danny celebrates by doing a Lambeau jump into the crowd. ***The Game went on*** The Sports Ghost would find himself in the end zone a couple times but, the Packers would return the call by scoring back. Eventually the game was 49-49 with 0:12 left in the 4th quarter and the Packers have the ball on the 25 yard line. Aaron looks at Danny in the huddle and says, "Kid, I trust you can get past that Defense and be in the end zone?" Danny says, "I hope so." Aaron then says, "Close enough, guys give me enough time to get the pass off. Ready? Break!" The Packers line up on the 25 yard line and Aaron then yells, "Hike!" The ball is snapped and Danny quickly starts flying toward the back of the end zone. Aaron sees Danny open and throws it right before he gets hit by Sports Ghost. The ball was spiraling towards Danny's direction, and the other four and crowd were anxious to see if Danny will catch it. The ball came down and Danny jumps to catch it but fumbles it in the air and falls on his back. Danny looks up to see the ball coming down, Danny quickly extends his left arm out and catches the ball with one hand for a touchdown to win the game. The other four and the crowd go absolutely crazy, the Packers rush over to Danny and start hugging him. Aaron goes up to Danny and says, "Gave me a heart attack there." Danny then says, "Yeah sorry about that." Aaron then says, "Don't be, you saved football." The other four rush to Danny and tackle him to the ground. Dani says, "Way to go cousin!" Tucker then says, "Always got make it dramatic don't ya?" The five laugh at that, but then turn to Sports Ghost. Danny goes up to Sports Ghost and says, "You remember the deal?" The Sports Ghost gives Danny a dirty look and then disappears. Danny then says, "Well that takes care of things." Danny goes up to the creator of football and captures him. As the five walk to the Fenton OP Jet Tucker says, "Hey is it alright if we take like a 3 day break from this." Johnny then says, "Sounds good to me." Dani says, "Same." Danny looks back at the Packers and says, "Thanks guys for the help. Umm…You wouldn't mind keeping this a secret right?" Aaron then says, "Believe me kid, if went around telling people about this, we'd probably be considered crazy." Danny then says, "Good point, later." and quickly gets inside the jet and takes off. ***Later*** The five return to the ghost zone and release the five creators of sports back into the zone. The Ghosts reacted very happy and on the t.v. screens on the bar, the players of sports were playing normally again. The five then return back to Danny's house and begin to walk into the kitchen. Right before Danny is about to say something, the five are caught the attention of Jack dancing around in front of Maddie. Jack then says, "Oh yeah! Who's your daddy now, honey! and continues to dance. Maddie then says, "Come on now, nobody likes a sore winner now." The other five then start to laugh.

THE END


	11. S1E11: It Came From Underneath the Sea

The episode starts off on a really sunny day and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Johnny and Dani all decided they wanted to spend their Saturday at the beach. Tucker is trying to boogie board in the waves, Johnny and Dani are playing one on one beach volleyball with each other and Sam and Danny are cuddling under the shade together in the sand. Danny then says to Sam, "You know, it was a really good idea to go to the beach today." (In the background Tucker wipes out from a huge wave and is now stuck in the sand head first.) Sam replies, "Yeah, it gives us some time to relax and for us two to have our own time." (Johnny and Dani rush over to Tucker and grab him out of the sand but, a crab out of nowhere grabs Johnny's finger and Johnny starts to run around in pain from it. Dani quickly grabs the crab from Johnny and drop kicks it into the ocean.) Danny then replies, "You can say that again." and kisses Sam. The moment is then broken up when some familiar faces walk in front of them. It was Dash, Paulina and Star. Paulina then says, "Ewww, loser love." The three then start to laugh and Dash kicks sand at Danny. Danny then says, "Relaxing, till that." The three continue to walk away when out of nowhere Dash gets possessed by a ghost and says to Paulina and Star, "Hey babes, any of up for a wet t-shirt contest?" Paulina and Star are disgusted by Dash and squirt their tanning lotion into Dashes face (at that moment Dash is no longer possessed) and Dash starts freak out and yells out, "My eyes." and runs forward into Paulina and Star causing the two to fall into a water ditch. Johnny then appears by Danny and Sam and says, "I love doing that." and the three start to laugh. Meanwhile, on the shore of the beach, a little fat kid is on a tube chilling when a shark fin appears. The kid freaks out but, stops as soon as he realizes its his friend with a shark fin hat on and the two laugh. The laughter goes away though as soon as a tentacle appears out of the water. The two begin to scream and run for the beach as a giant ghost squid emerges from the ocean and begins to attack the beach. Danny, Sam and Johnny look up with a straight face at the ghost squid and Danny says, "For once can we actually go to the beach…" Johnny adds, "Or somewhere." "With out some ghost appearing to ruin it!" and his eyes go green. Danny, Johnny, and Dani quickly run to the nearest changing booth and come out all as ghosts. The ghost squid then grabs Star on the shore and throws her. Johnny then yells, "I got her1" and quickly flies under Star and catches her. Star looks up to see Johnny and says, "Oh my, your way more hotter then Danny Phantom." Johnny then says, "Great, now Star likes me and my alter ego." and drops her off and quickly flies back to the action. Danny and Dani floated above the squid and Danny says, "Anybody know a squids weakness?" Dani then says, "I can think of one." and starts to charge for the squids eye. The squid notices Dani and smacks Dani with it's tentacle across the sky. Johnny returns to Danny and Danny says, "Can you go get Dani Johnny?" Johnny in disbelief says, "But I just, oh whatever I'll go get her." Johnny flies quickly and catches Dani from hurting herself. Danny goes to Sam and Tucker and asks, "Any of you two know a squids weakness?" Tucker starts to look it up on his PDA and responds, "Dani had it right with the eye but, you'll need to disarm it's tentacles if you want to get past it." Danny nods and says, "You two try to distract the squid from going up more up shore while we eliminate the tentacles." Danny quickly flies up to Dani and Johnny and Johnny asks, "Whats the game plan?" Danny replies, "Go for the tentacles and then the eyes." Johnny quickly flies down and starts to hold down a tentacle that tried to hit him. Johnny then yells, "One of you! Blast it off!" Dani comes in and starts to super charge her ghost ray but pauses when she see's a tentacle coming in. Right when the tentacle is about to hit, Danny comes in and uses his ice powers to stop it. Dani then continues the ghost ray and blast the tentacle right off. Danny then says, "I got an idea, I'll use my ice powers to slow the tentacles down while you two take out a tentacle one at a time." Johnny and Dani nod and start to go after another tentacle. Eventually, with the three's teamwork they're able to eliminate three of the tentacles. Then out of nowhere, the sound of a sea whistle echoes to the area, causing the squid to respond and retreat into the ocean. Johnny in confusion says, "Did anyone else hear that?" Dani says, "Yeah, it's almost as if the squid was summoned to go back somewhere." Danny then concludes, "If it was summoned here, then theres a ghost culprit behind all of this and we need to find this ghost soon before anymore attacks like this happen again." Johnny then asks, "What do you propose skipper?" Danny then says, "Guys, were about to go onto an underwater expedition." Dani then says, "Dang it, I hate fish." Johnny looks at Dani, "Unless it's a shark of course." Johnny then grins.

***Later*** At the Fenton Household Danny and Dani are talking to Jack and Maddie in front of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle and Maddie says, "So let me get this straight, you want me to let you, Dani and your friends borrow the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle to go into the ocean and study the marine life for a school project?" Danny responds, "Yeah, pretty much." Jack responds, "Sounds good to me." Maddie says, "Supplies are in the Vault." ***Later*** Sam Tucker and Johnny are over loading the supplies in. Johnny then says, "Thats the last one." and piles into the vehicle. Danny then says, "Everyone in?" Sam responds, "Check" "All books and research on marine life?" Dani responds, "Check." "Weapons and ammo?" Johnny responds, "Check." "Food?" Tucker is munching on a sandwich, "Check." "Alrighty then, lets roll out." and the team starts driving the vehicle. Maddie and Jack wave them good bye and Maddie says, "Bye everyone have a nice safe trip!" Jack then says, "Make sure you bring back a souvenir too." The vehicle then starts to head into the ocean and Danny asks, "What time is it?" Tucker checks, "3:30, why?" Danny then says, "Well because, the sun sets down at 7:30 and we don't want to be lurking around the waters at night now do we?" Tucker then says, "But you guys are ghosts, what could you guys be possibly afraid of?" Johnny then says, "Probably giant ghost marine life that can see in the dark." with a straight face. Tucker then says, "Oh, good point." The vehicle then goes into the ocean and transforms into submarine and goes off into the ocean. Meanwhile, miles away underwater, a secret underwater lair is revealed and the ghost squid from earlier goes into it. We then go deeper into the lair to see several t.v. screens in a main control room with the Fenton Assault Vehicle on it. Then it's revealed that a ghost is sitting in a chair and says, "So the ghost boy and his friends are going after me now, looks like I'm going to have to act quick if I want to take over Amity Park tonight." The ghost then turns around to reveal himself to be a ghost pirate, and begins to walk towards a huge cargo bay with several different marine life pirates preparing for an invasion and stacking up cargo onto a huge ghost shark. One of the crew members thats a Shark that is able to walk like a human goes up to the pirate and says, "Everything is almost ready Davy Jones…" The Pirate then grabs the crew member by the nose and says, "What have I told you all about calling by that name! My mother use to call me that and thats what caused all the other ships in the sea to make fun of me for it when I was alive! Call me David or I will change you back into a boring old shark that has nothing to do!" The crew member responds, "Yes sir, David Jones." Meanwhile, back in the Fenton Vehicle, and Tucker says, "Danny we've been looking for this so called base for 3 hours now." Danny then says, "Keep looking, it's bound to be here somewhere soon." Johnny then says, "Well it better show up soon, because in less than hour the water is going to be nothing but, pitch black." Then the radar out of nowhere starts to pick up something huge. Dani then says, "Hey guys come here, theres two large objects and several tiny ones in this area." Danny then says, "Thats gotta be it, Dani and Johnny suit up." Danny, Dani, and Johnny go ghost and put on there air helmets to help them breathe underwater. Danny then says, "Sam and Tucker watch the sub." Sam then says, "What else are we suppose to do?" Danny continues, "And if you see some weird activity inform us, we don't have much time before the sun sets." Danny, Dani, and Johnny dive into the water and begin to swim toward the lair. In the lair, David Jones notices the three phantoms on the screen heading towards the lair and says, "Blast, they've discovered my location, no matter. How much more time before everyone is ready to go?" The First Mate replies, "5 minutes." David Jones then says, "Then were good, continue to proceed as planned and be sure to pick me up when I need to." First Mate replies, "Where are you going?" David Jones replies, "To meet our new guests." As David walked to the exit, he stopped looked at three crew members and says, "You three come with me, I can't take three on my own."

Danny, Dani and Johnny are about to reach the lair when, they're ambushed by David Jones and his three crew members. Danny looks up to see David Jones and says, "So you're the one that ruined my beach day today. And you are?" David Jones replies, "I am David Jones, and I have come back once again to terrorize the world and I've decided to make Amity Park my first victim." Johnny then says, "David Jones? As in like the famous pirate Davy Jones?" The crew members then get really scared and look at David Jones. David Jones has his head down and says, "How many times do I have to tell people, I hate being called DAVY!" David Jones then starts to make hand signs and then causes a water vortex to strike at the three Phantoms. Dani then says, "You just had to open your mouth, didn't ya?" Johnny then says, "How was I suppose to know." Danny then says, "Cut the chatter you two we got company." David Jones then points at the three Phantoms and yells, "Crew, slaughter them!" The crew members get angry and begin to attack the three of them. As the crew is dealing with the three Phantoms, David notices the huge ghost shark taking off and David quickly swims over to get on it. David then yells, "Bye, Bye you scurvy lads!" and takes off on the shark with the squid following behind it. Sam and Tucker notice the ghosts getting away and com in, "Guys they're getting away!" Danny then says, "I can see that." Johnny says, "But were kind of busy at the moment if you hadn't noticed." and socks the killer whale crew member in the face. A swordfish crew member starts to try and jab at Danny with its nose but, Danny counters it by forming a ghost sword with his ray and starts to fight it. Dani is being chased around by a huge lobster crew member that has huge razor sharp claws. Sam then says, "Hey guys, might want to pick up the pace." Dani then says, "Understood." turns around and super kicks the lobsters claws causing them to break and reveal soft flesh and then knocks the lobster out with a roundhouse kick to the face. Danny then swings his ghost sword super hard at the swordfish that it breaks the swordfish's sword off and then Danny finishes it off with a ghost ray to the chest. Johnny then gets hold of the killer whales chest and says, "Your done now." and starts swinging away at the killer whales face, then the gut and then finally an uppercut to knock it out cold. Danny then coms in, "Thats the last one, were coming in." The three quickly swim up to the submarine, get in and the sub takes off. Danny then says, "How far behind are we to the pirates?" Sam replies, "Three miles." Tucker then says, "I suggest we should go a little faster than usual right now." Dani then asks, "Why? Whats the rush?" Tucker then says, "Probably should have mentioned this earlier but, tonight is the carnival festival on the boardwalk where everyone is going to be there." Johnny then says, "You're kidding me right?" Danny then says, "Oh brother, we're in for one wild night." Meanwhile, over on the shores of Amity Park, all the people are enjoying themselves whether they're riding rides, playing games or eating food. A butcher over in the meat area, is chopping the heads off tuna and just as he's about to grab another one he looks up to see a tuna of the same kind crew member looking angry at the butcher. The crew member then pulls out a butcher knife with a grin and then the butcher runs away screaming causing everyone to notice the several marine life crew members that are overwhelming the boardwalk. The giant ghost squid appears and starts to attack the ferris wheel. The giant ghost shark then begins to tear apart the docks and boats thats next to the boardwalk. David Jones begins to walk on the boardwalk, looks around to see the people of Amity Park being terrorized and yells, "Fear me and my mighty crew! For your end is near!" The squid then begins to detach the ferris wheel and the people on it begin to scream thinking this will be the end of them. When out of nowhere the squid hears, "Hey ugly!" The squid turns around, it was Danny coming in super fast and Danny says, "How about you pick on someone your own size!" Johnny then flies next to Danny and says, "Ok, not really the best choice of words, considering we're still not as close to size as that thing is."

Danny rolls his eyes at Johnny and then uses his ice powers to freeze the ghost squid's tentacles. Danny, Dani and Johnny quickly fly to the ferris wheel and start rescuing all of the people that were on it. Before they were able to save everyone, the squids tentacles broke free from the ice, grabbed the ferris wheel and threw out into the ocean. Star and Paulina were still on it and began to scream for their lives. Johnny rolls his eyes and says, "Not again." Danny and Johnny quickly fly over to catch the two girls. Danny catches Paulina and Johnny catches Star. Paulina looks up at Danny and says, "Ohhh, ghost boy you've saved me." Star looks up at Johnny and says, "Twice in the same day, you definitely like me." Danny and Johnny both say at the same time, "I don't have time for this." and they both drop the girls off into a dunk tank. The two girls rise out of the water and yell, "Call me." The three Phantoms regroup and Danny says, "Alright guys, judging by the way things are, I think we got ourselves a much bigger problem now." Dani then says, "You think?" Danny looks down at Sam and Tucker and says, "Sam and Tucker we'll deal with the squid can you two deal with the pirates?' Sam responds, "No problem." Tucker then says, "But Danny, what are we suppose to use to deal with them?" Danny replies with a straight face, "With the weapons we brought in the vehicle…" Tucker then face palms and says, "Duh…" Danny turns to Dani and Johnny and says, "Alright you two, lets finish off this squid." The three fly towards the squid and begin to attack it. Danny starts freezing the tentacles and Johnny and Dani would come in after and either break it or blast it right off. All the tentacles were then eliminated except for the very big two front ones that weren't being affected by Danny's ice powers for some reason. Danny then says, "My ice powers aren't affecting these two last ones. Any suggestions?" Johnny gins and says, "How about we ghost wail this sucker off the boardwalk?" Dani then says, "Oh yeah, lets do it. I love using that ability." The three get together and start to ghost wail the squid. The squids eye's go wide open, and gets drilled by it, causing it to get knocked off the boardwalk. Dani then gets the Fenton Thermos and captures the squid. David Jones out on the boardwalk notices the squid go down and freaks out by saying, "Ahhh! Not the squid!…No matter, I guess I'll have to rely on the crew and myself on this one." Right when David had said that, a big ghost blast comes in on the deck by him. David looks over to see Sam and Tucker with huge ghost blasters holding the lines behind a carnival game stand while blasting the pirates away. David Jones then says, "You've got to be kidding me." Sam then runs out of ammo and says, "Cover me Tucker." Tucker then asks, "Where are you going?" Sam then pulls a ghost saber and says, "Going to meet the enemy personally." Sam then climbs over the wall and starts to get really physical with the pirates. The Pirates then surround Sam, and Tucker yells, "Sam!" Right before the pirates do anything, Danny swoops down and starts taking on the pirates to protect Sam. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dani are going around seeing if anybody needs help against the pirates when they here someone screaming. Dani then says, "I think some woman needs help." Johnny turns around, smiles and says, "I don't think its a woman." Dani turns around as well and the two watch Dash and Kwan running for their lives. Johnny then says, "Aw, I know I'm suppose to help them but, this is too good." Dani then says, "Johnny!" Johnny replies, "Alright alright I'll be the bigger man and help them." Johnny and Dani fly down and take out the pirates. Dash and Kwan are still running away screaming not realizing the ghost pirates are gone. Johnny turns around to notice that and says to himself, "Idiots." Back to Danny, David Jones then grows angry due to the casualties, pulls out his sword and starts to attack Danny. Danny starts to dodge the attacks, looks at the ground to see a sword, grabs it and starts to duel David Jones. David Jones then eventually disarms Danny and then uppercuts him in the face. Danny gets up, but then notices David pull out a pistol and shoots Danny right in the shoulder. Blood starts to drip down Danny's shoulder and says, "Ow, that actually really hurts." David then says, "If you think that hurts, wait till you get a load of this." David pulls out some poison, pours it all over his blade and says, "You get cut by this, you'll instantly die." David then flies full throttle at Danny to try and stab him, but Danny dodges the stab and the sword ends up by Danny's face. Danny then puts his hand David's stomach and ghost ray's him into a popcorn machine and ends up in a pile of it. The crew looks over and realizes they are defeated, retreat onto the shark and swim away. David gets out of the pile of popcorn and yells, "Come back here you cowards and fight!" David is then tapped on the shoulder, turns around to see Danny with a Fenton thermos in his hand towards David. Danny then says, "Uhh, hi again. And good bye." turns on the thermos and captures David. As soon as David gets captured, the crew that was left behind unconscious turns back into normal marine sea life creatures. The people of Amity Park that was hiding came out and cheered that the enemy was gone. Johnny then says, "We gotta go." and grabs Tucker. Danny grabs Sam, Dani follows and the five go off the edge and into the Fenton vehicle and go unghost. ***Later*** The five decide to spend the rest of the night at the carnival, enjoying themselves. Danny and Sam decide to go onto another ferris wheel and when they're on it the Ferris wheel stops at the top. Sam looks at Danny and says, "You planned this, didn't you?" Danny then replies, "Yep, (and then pulls out flowers) Sam… Will you go to homecoming with me?" Sam replies happily by kissing Danny and says, "Of course I will." The two then hug and the episode ends with Sam and Danny kissing behind the moonlight.

THE END


	12. S1E12: Homecoming Fright

The episode starts out at Casper High School with Danny, Sam, Johnny, Tucker and Dani walking in the hallway noticing several people around them asking each other to homecoming. Sam then asks Johnny, "So Johnny, who are you asking to homecoming?" Johnny then says, "Oh, umm I don't think I'm going to ask anybody." Danny then says, "Why not? I know some girls that want to go with you, like…Star." and points at her. Johnny looks behind down the hallway to see Star waving at him and lip worded, "Ask me." Johnny turns right back around and says, "Ok, she is really starting to stalk me even more now." Dani then says, "Come on Johnny, you should ask someone." Johnny then says, "Eh…" Tucker then says, "Or…You can go single like me and Dani." Johnny then says, "Then why don't you two go together then?" Tucker and Dani look at each other and laugh. Johnny then says, "Ok, forget I asked." Danny then says, "Come on at least think about it." Johnny then says, "Alright." Danny and Dani leave and Sam and Tucker are about to too until Johnny says, "Wait you two, I'll tell you why." Sam then realizes something and says, "Wait a minute, I think I know what's up. You want to go with Ember don't you?" Johnny replies, "Yeah… I've always wanted to take her but,…never really got a chance too." Tucker then says, "I'm sorry bro." Sam then says, "If there's any way we could get her to go as a human, we would." Tucker then says, "But…she's a ghost so you know that's not going to happen." Johnny then says, "I know, I'll definitely go with you guys. Just, well alone." Sam then says, "Alright, we'll see you around Johnny." and the two leave Johnny. ***Later*** In the ghost zone on the roof of Ember's Mansion. Ember and Johnny are both sitting on top of it hanging out. The two look kind of depressed and then the two look at each other and both say at the same time, "What's up with you?" Johnny then says, "No you." Ember then says, "No no please, you first." Johnny sighs and says, "It's homecoming Saturday." Ember then says, "Oh…Did you ask anyone?" Johnny then says, "I want to but…" Ember says, "But what?" Johnny replies, "I wouldn't the person I want to go with, wouldn't be able to go with me." Ember then blushes and says, "Oh, I see." Johnny then says, "But don't worry about it, I don't want you to feel any guilt about it, I'll enjoy myself." Johnny then looks around and says, "So what was it, you wanted to tell me?" Ember then says, "Oh,…ummm. Well it's something I've wanted to tell since the day I saw you again but, I couldn't pull myself together to tell you." Johnny then asks, "What is it?" Ember says, "Well I…" Then out of nowhere, Johnny's communicator goes off. Johnny then says, "I'm sorry, hang on a second. Yeah… Johnny 13 is terrorizing the area…alright I'm on my way." Johnny looks at Ember and says, "Sorry Amber I gotta go, go ahead and tell me what you wanted me to say quickly." Ember then thinks about it and says, "You know what, I'll tell you some other time." Johnny then says, "Alright, bye." kisses Ember on the cheek, goes ghost and flies away. Ember looks up at Johnny in the sky, with her hand on her cheek and says, "I still haven't been able to tell him yet." Meanwhile, in the streets in Amity Park, Johnny 13 with Kitty on the back and two other ghost bikers are riding around the streets breaking store windows and flipping cars over. Danny and Dani are behind chasing them by air and Sam and Tucker are in the ghost buggy chasing them by street. Tucker then mans the ghost turret in the back seat and starts firing away but, is missing miserably. Sam then says, "Can't you do a little better on that?" Tucker then says, "Sorry this turret is a lot harder to use then it looks." Sam then says, "Because your aiming like a girl right now, and I'm a girl!" Danny in frustration says, "Dang it, where's Johnny when we need him?" As Johnny 13 starts to laugh at Danny's frustration, up ahead in the street Johnny starts to rising from the ground. Johnny 13 notices him and says, "Hold on babe." and makes a very sharp corner quickly. The other bikers don't notice Johnny because, they're too busy throwing objects at the others. Johnny then extends his arms out forward and grabs both of the bikers by their necks causing their motorcycles to fly forward and slams the two bikers straight to the ground. Sam and Tucker stop the buggy and capture the bikers. Danny comes in and says, "Nice entrance." Johnny then says, "Sorry I'm late, I had…homework to do." Dani then says, "Hey I don't want to interrupt, but the main one is still getting away." Danny then says, "Right." The three then fly up ad start to go after Johnny 13. Johnny 13 looks behind and says, "Shadow! Attack!" Shadow then appears and starts to fly toward the Phantoms. Shadow flies up real quickly and socks Johnny in the face really badly and goes straight to the ground. Danny and Dani are shocked and then look at Shadow angry. Shadow then splits himself into two and starts to attack Danny and Dani. Johnny 13 then says, "That'll hold them. So babe, where do you want to spend our date night on Saturday?" Kitty starts to think and then a flying paper hits her in the face, looks at it and says, "This could work." and throws the paper. The paper flies by and it says, Casper High School Homecoming Night. A portal then opens in front of Johnny 13 and whistles Shadow to return to him. Shadow returns to Johnny 13 and goes through the portal. Danny then says, "Dang, he got away." Dani flies down to Johnny, who is trying to get up from the huge hit he received and says, "Johnny you alright?" Johnny replies very dizzy, "Take me to the nearest waffle house." and faints causing him to go unghost.

Meanwhile, back in the ghost zone. Ember starts to float towards a Middle Eastern Palace and then knocks on the door. The door is answered and it's revealed that Desiree lives there and Desiree says, "Ember! How are you my little rockstar?" Ember replies, "Hey Desi, I'm doing alright. Can I come in?" Desiree then says, "Sure sure, come on in." Ember walks in and the two settle down on some pillows in the living room. Desiree then says, "So my friend, what's up?" Ember says, "I have some questions." Desiree replies, "Ok, shoot." Ember then says, "Actually it's more of a question and favor. Is it possible for me to wish a ghost like me to be human again from you?" Desiree in confusion says, "Well, I can temporarily do it but, not permanent. Why, whats the story behind this?" Ember looks around and says, "Promise you won't tell anyone. (Desiree nods) I currently have a thing with my best friend thats human from High School." Desiree then says, "Really…Does Skulker know about this?" Ember then says, "No, and he'd be really irritated too, if he found out who it was." Desiree then says, "Ooo, now I'm really interested. Who's the human?" Ember then says, "Uhh, no one (coughs) Johnny Phantom." Desiree's eyes go wide open and says, "Your best friend was Johnny Phantom! Have you told him about you and Skulker?" Ember then says, "Haven't gotten a chance to yet. Look, it's homecoming at Casper High School on Saturday and it would really mean it for him and me to go to our first homecoming together." Desiree sighs and then says, "Ok, I'll do it." Ember then says, "Yes! Thank you so much!" and hugs Desiree. Desiree then says, "Now remember this, when the clock strikes midnight on Saturday, you will be transformed back into a ghost." Ember nods, "Understood." Before Desiree uses her powers, she says, "Oh, and Ember. Your going to have to tell him eventually about your little secret and if I were you. I'd do it soon before anything, life changing happens to you." Ember looks in the corner guilty. Desiree then waves her hand and her powers begin to affect Ember by causing her to glow really bright. Some of Ember's features begin to change, her eye liner began to disappear, her hair started to turn light brown, and her skin was turning to turn peach. Eventually the transformation is complete but, still can't see what Ember looks like. Desiree the asks, "So Ember, how do you feel? Cause you are smoking hot as a human" Ember then says, "Desi please, call me Amber." ***The Next Day*** At Casper High School, people are minding their own business in the hallways. Then the door opens with a bright light and a figure in the middle of it. The figure then begins to walk down the hallway and the students around the figure begin to stare shockingly. We then get a view of the figure from behind to reveal it to be Ember but, still can't see her front side and then walks into the cafeteria. She looks around and then notices Johnny, Sam and Tucker sitting at a table and says, "There they are." Ember begins to walk to the table, where Johnny is facing the other way but, Sam and Tucker are facing her direction. Sam looks up for a second and is shocked to see Ember as human. Sam bumps Tucker to look up and Tucker is then shocked too. Johnny looks up at Sam and Tucker in confusion and says, "What?" Ember then taps on Johnny's shoulder and says, "Hey there cutie." Johnny's eyes go wide open and says, "No way." and turns around to look up to see Ember. Ember is then revealed to be very attractive for a human and looks like an older version of her former self. Sam and Tucker both say, "Ember?!" Ember then shushes Sam and Tucker and says, "That was ghost name. Please, call me Amber. Amber McLain." Johnny then gets up and says, "But, how on earth to come back to life?" Amber then says, "I didn't, this is only a temporary image. Desiree was nice enough to change me into a human, but only for temporary time." Johnny then asks, "But why?" Amber then starts to get flirtatious and says, "Well…(drags her finger on Johnny's chest) I heard a certain someone doesn't have a date to homecoming this Saturday." Johnny then says, "Really, is that what you heard?" Amber nods, "Uh huh." Johnny then says, "Well you're in luck, because your standing right in front of him." Amber then says, "Oh really, have something to say?" Johnny then gets on one knee and says, "Amber McLain, (grabs Amber's hand) will you go to Homecoming with me?" Amber smiles and says, "Of course I will, Johnny Delago." Johnny then gets up and the two then kiss. At that moment, Danny and Dani walk in and Danny says, "So Johnny, who's this?" Johnny and Amber stop and Johnny says, "Uhhh…" Amber then steps in and says, "Amber McLain, I just moved here, just now." and smiles hoping Danny would buy it. Danny then says, "Cool, I'm Danny and this is my cousin Dani." Dani waves at Amber. Danny then says, "So Johnny, you have a date now I see." Johnny then says, "Uhh yep." The bell then rings and Danny then says, "Well thats the bell, so I guess I'll see you around." Amber then says, "Yeah, see ya." Danny and Dani leave, and as soon as they do Johnny, Amber, Sam and Tucker breathe. Sam then says, "Good thing Danny's not good at figuring this kind of stuff out." Tucker then says, "Nasty Burger after school?" Johnny then says, "I'm down." Amber then says, "Same."

***Later*** Sam, Tucker, Johnny, and Amber are all at the Nasty Burger eating at a table. Amber then takes a huge bite out of her burger and says, "Mmmm, I've totally forgotten how food tastes as a human." Tucker then says, "Wait, whats the difference?" Amber then says, "Well, when your a ghost. The food just goes right through you." Sam then says, "Huh." Johnny then says, "Hey, I don't have suit to go yet. Do you guys know where I could get one." Sam then says, "I know a place in the mall we can go to." Amber then says happily, "The mall! I haven't gone to one in a really long time." ***Later*** The four are walking around in the mall. Sam and Amber are up ahead talking about stuff, while Tucker and Johnny are walking behind. Tucker then says, "It's amazing how different Amber's personality is compared to her ghost self. It's almost like they're two different people." Johnny then says, "Well unlike you guys, I grew up and fell in love with this version of her. It's too bad it's only temporary." Tucker then says, "Just enjoy the time you have now with her in this state." Johnny then says, "I will. (Looks at Sam) Hey Sam, where's Danny at?" Sam then says, "Danny said Dani and him had to go spend some family time today." Tucker then says, "Whatever that means." Meanwhile at Fenton Household, Danny is seeing struggling for some reason and says, "Who's idea was it to play this again?" Danny is then shown playing twister with Dani and Maddie. Maddie then says, "Now Danny, you know we don't get to spend a lot of time together as a family." Jack then says, "Your mothers right Danny. Ok Jazz, spin it." Jazz then spins the arrow and Danny says, "Why does she get to be the spinner?" Jazz then says, "Because I'm too good at this game, and will easily beat all of you." Dani then says, "That's not a good reason to not…" Jazz then says, "Right foot green Dad." Jack then cracks his back and says, "Alright family, let me show you how Jack Fenton plays twister." Jack begins to descend over Danny and Dani who are sweating like no other. Danny then says, "Why did it have to be twister?!" and then Jacks butt ends up in Danny's face. Meanwhile back at the mall, Johnny and Amber are at the counter, paying for the suit and dress. The store clerk then says, "Would you like a box to put those clothes in?" Amber then says, "Yes please." The store clerk goes into the back room to get a box, when out of nowhere the people hear "Beware!"The store clerk then runs out of the back room screaming. Johnny, Tucker and Sam look at each other and all three of them say, "Three, two, one…" The Box ghost then comes out with some boxes floating by him and yells, "Beware! Of my awesome boxes that I will use to make you meet your doom!" Tucker then says, "Does this guy have anything better to do?" Sam then says, "Besides finding ways to bother us, no." Johnny then sighs and says, "I've got it, this will only take a second." Johnny runs into a changing room and goes ghost. Johnny then flies out quickly with some bras on his face which he then removes and toward the Box ghost full throttle and socks the Box ghost to the ground. Box Ghost tries to get up and says, "Beware…" and passes out. Johnny pulls out the Fenton thermos and captures the Box ghost. Johnny looks around for people and then goes unghost. Tucker, Sam and Amber rush to Johnny. Sam then says, "Nice work." and Tucker says, "I think that might have been a new record on catching the Box ghost." Amber the says, "Well he is the biggest joke in the Ghost zone." The four then laugh. Johnny then says, "So Amber, what do you want to do now." Amber then says, "I was thinking me and you could catch a movie soon." Johnny then says, "I'm down. Sam and Tucker I'll see you guys later." Johnny and Amber walk away. Tucker then says, "Did we just get blown off?" Sam says, "Pretty much." Tucker looks around and says, "You want to go to the phone store and change all the backgrounds on the sample phones to something gross?" Sam responds, "Certainly." and the two walk off. ***The Next Day*** Everyone is getting up in the morning excited knowing that homecoming is today. Danny, Dani, Tucker, Sam, Johnny and Amber are shown getting ready in their own ways. ***Later*** At the Fenton Household, Johnny and Amber enter the house and says, "Alright we're here. Where's the limousine thats going to pick us up?" Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker look at each other awkwardly and Danny says, "Yeah, about the limousine…" ***Later*** It's night time and Casper High School is lit up with spotlights and students are going to the gymnasium and arriving at the red carpet in limo's. Everything seems normal until over the horizon the Fenton Assault Vehicle starts coming real fast. Inside the vehicle, everyone is scared for their lives except for Jack who's driving. Johnny then says, "Remind again why we didn't get a limo?" Danny then says, "My dad said why get a limo when he can drive for free." The Vehicle then stops in front of the red carpet. Everyone piles out of the vehicle all dizzy and Tucker and Johnny rush over to a garbage can and puke. Jack then says, "Bye Danny, Dani and friends. I'll pick you all up at 10:15. Be good now." the door then closes and drives away but knocks a fire hydrant over in the process. The six then take deep breathes, and start to walk inside the gym.

The six enter the gym and look around in excitement at the decorations and the dance floor. Tucker then says, "Come on ya'll, lets get our groove on." Tucker goes out in the middle of the dance floor, hoping people would dance with him but, instead people started to slowly walk away from the area. The other five then start to laugh and Dani then says, "Oh, what the heck." and joins Tucker on the dance floor. ***Later*** The music tempo turns into slow dance and Danny and Sam and Johnny and Amber are dancing while Tucker and Dani are sitting down by the punch resting from dancing earlier. Danny looks over at Johnny and Amber and says, "Wow, Johnny seems to be connecting with his date well." Sam agrees but, already knows the two were already together and says, "Yeah, they look cute together." Johnny looks into Amber's eyes and says, "You have no idea how glad I am that you came." Amber then says, "I can possibly imagine. (But then gets nervous) Listen Johnny, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you since I've den you again but, I just couldn't." Johnny then says, "What is it?" Amber then says, "Well…" At that moment the entrance doors bursts open and in comes Johnny 13, Kitty and several other bikers with their biker chicks. Kitty then says, "Aww Yeah! Now this is my kind of place now!" Danny then says, "Oh brother, and at a time like this." Everyone in the gym tries to run out but the bikers block off the entrance. Danny then says, "Sam, cover me." Sam gets in front of Danny and Danny goes ghost and flies toward the bikers. Danny then ghost rays at the bikers blocking the entrance and blows up their motorcycles. Danny then yells, "Everyone get out of here!" All the students then start to scream and run out of the gym. The only people left in the gym was Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Johnny, Amber, Johnny 13, Kitty and 4 other bikers. Johnny then says, "You guys have a lot nerves to crash our homecoming." right before Johnny is about to go ghost Danny comes by Johnny and says, "Johnny don't do it yet, your date is still here and she'll find out your secret identity." Johnny looks at Amber and says, "Amber, I think it's time we should tell him." Danny in confusion says, "Tell me what?" Amber walks up to Danny and says, "Danny it's me, Ember McLain." Danny in shock says, "What? But how are you human?" Amber then says, "Desiree changed me into a human for a short time so, I can go with my best friend Johnny." Danny then says, "Best friend?!" (looks at Johnny) So you two uh…" Johnny then says, "Yes! Can we discuss this later!" Danny nods and then Johnny and Dani go ghost. Johnny 13 then says, "Shadow attack!" Shadow then comes out and tackles Danny to the wall. Shadow then pulls out his claws and tries to claw Danny in the face but, Danny goes intangible and sinks through the wall. Shadow is confused where he went and then Danny comes through the wall and socks shadow in the face. The bikers start to attack Dani and Johnny with bats and chains. The biker girls go after Sam and Tucker with switch blades but, Sam and Tucker pull out there ghost blasters and the girls across the room. Amber stood by the wall watching when Kitty comes up to her and says, "Ember? Wow that really is you. Why are you dating the halfa? Does Skulker know?" Amber then looks away. Kitty then says, "Thats what I thought." and flies away. The biker with the bat starts swinging at Johnny until Johnny grabs it and uses it to hit the biker in the face and goes down. The biker with chains uses his chains to wrap Dani's arm. Dani looks up and says, "Big mistake." and uses the chain to throw the biker into the table with punch on it." Sam and Tucker go by the unconscious ghosts and capture them with the thermos. Shadow is still battling Danny, until Johnny and Dani enter there fight and the three use their ghost ray to disintegrate Shadow. Shadow retreats to Johnny 13 and Johnny 13 says, "Babe, this was a stupid choice for date night." Kitty then says, "I didn't see you coming up with any suggestions." and then gets on the back of the motorcycle. Johnny 13 then says, "We're out of here." As Johnny 13 heads out the door, Dani then says, "Oh no you don't!" gets in front of the motorcycle and punches the front down so Johnny 13 and Kitty go flying off it. Danny then comes overhand says, "Later party crashers." and captures them with the thermos. Johnny then says, "Glad thats over. Hey Tuck, what time is it?" Tucker then says, "10:14, why?" Danny then says, "Oh no, my dad said he would pick us up at 10:15. Quickly change back!" As soon as Danny, Dani, and Johnny change back, Jack Fenton shows up. The six start walking to the car and Jack says, "So kids, how was it?' Tucker then says, "It was alright." Danny then says, "Could have been better." Jack then says, "Ok, whatever you guys say." and drives off quickly. ***Later*** At the Fenton Household in the basement, Johnny is explaining his past with Amber. Johnny then says, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier Danny, we were afraid that you would view me differently if you did." Danny then sighs and says, "Well, I guess I can get use to it." Johnny then says, "Thanks man. (looks at the clock to see it's 11:59) Amber it's…" Amber interrupts and says, "I know, Johnny. (grabs Johnny's hands) These last couple days being human with you have been the greatest moments I've had in a really long time. I also want to know how this feels for the last time before I change back." Johnny then asks, "Feel what?" Amber grabs Johnny's head and kisses him for a long time and continues to do so while her eye marks return, skin turns pale white, hair turns into teal fire and her clothes go back to her rocker clothes. The two then stop and Ember says, "I'll see you around Johnny." and walks through the ghost portal. Johnny then says, "I'm really going to miss that." Sam then says, "Well, at least you got to be with her when she was alive." Johnny says, "Thats true." Danny then says, "Come on, lets go do something while were still up." Johnny nods and the five head upstairs. Meanwhile in the ghost zone, Ember comes through the portal, looks behind and then a tear is shed down her cheek. Then out of nowhere, Skulker appears and says, "There you are, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Ember wipes her tear and says, "Nowhere." Skulker then says, "Well lets go Ember, we have to start preparing for the christmas party soon." Ember nods and starts to fly with Skulker but, looks behind knowing she will never be the same after that.

THE END


	13. S1E13: Christmas Eve Brawl

The episode starts off at the Fenton household in the living room with Danny, Jazz and Dani watching Jack and Maddie argue about Santa's existence. Jack then says, "What does it take for you to realize Santa is real?!" Maddie then says, "It doesn't have to take me anything when I already know the truth1" As the two continue on Danny then says to Jazz and Dani, "Will there ever be a Christmas without these two arguing?" Jazz then says, "Probably not, sadly." Dani then says while eating popcorn, "I don't mind it, its actually pretty entertaining." Danny then says, "Somebody save me. (Danny's phone then gets a text and then looks at it) Yes! I'm saved!" Dani then asks, "Who is it?" Danny replies, "It's Johnny, he wants you and me to go over to his pool house." Dani then says, "Ok." Danny and Dani get up and start running for the door. Jazz then says, "Wait, don't leave me alone her with (the door slams)…these two." Jazz then looks at the popcorn Dani left, shrugs her shoulders, grabs it and starts eating it while watching her parents argue. Meanwhile in the ghost zone, ghost are preparing there christmas decorations at the largest ballroom in ghost city. Ember is there and says to Skulker, "Later Skulker." Skulker then asks, "Where are you going?" Ember then says, "Oh nowhere." Ember begins to float away until Skulker says, "Nowhere, as in going to go see your boy toy?" Ember eye's then go wide open and then turns around saying, "Boy toy? I have no idea what your talking about honey, all I was going to do was ask Danny Phantom and his friends if they would like to join the Christmas truce party." Skulker then says, "Don't play stupid with me girl, I know this from many sources. Which is why I'm about to say this now. Ember, we are through!" Ember is then shocked and says, "What?" skulker then says, "You heard me! Now get out of my sight!" Ember then looks down and starts to float out of the building. ***Later*** Back in Amity Park at Johnny's pool house, Danny and Dani walk in to see Johnny and Tucker playing video games and same laying down another couch watching the two play. Danny then says, "Hey guys, (looks at the T.V. screen and then breathes in a bunch of air in excitement) Hey is that new Call of the Halo Gears!" Tucker then says, "You dang right it is." Johnny then says, "Grab a controller and seat." Danny rushes over, grabs a controller and then a seat. Right when Danny got comfortable, out of nowhere Ember pops out of the T.V. screen and says, "Hi guys!" Danny, Johnny, and Tucker react by jumping and then all falling backwards with the couch. Johnny then gets up and says, "Oh, its just Amber." Ember then says, "Sorry to bother you guys, but I came here asking if you all wanted to attend the Christmas Ghost Truce Party?" Sam, Tucker, Dani and Johnny then all say, "Ghost Truce?" Danny then says, "Oh yeah, thats right. Guys every christmas eve and christmas, the ghosts having something called the christmas truce where no one will fight each other at all but instead be friends." Ember then says, "Precisely, so how about it?" Johnny then says, "I'm down." Dani then says, "Me too." Tucker then asks, "Will there be food there?" Ember then says, "All you can eat, courtesy of the Lunch Lady Ghost." Tucker then says, "Ok, you got me sold." Ember then says, "Danny and Sam?" Sam looks at Danny and nods. Danny then says, "Oh what the heck, it's better than listening to my parents argue about Santa's existence." Johnny then says in confusion, "I'm sorry, they argue about what?" Dani then says, "Don't worry about it." Ember then says, "Ok then, the party starts at 7:00. See you there." As the people talked over in the corner of the room was a Vlad spy cam spying on them. Meanwhile at Vlad's Mansion, in the secret lair, a t.v. screen was on showing Ember going through the wall and the Danny and his friends resuming to play video games. Vlad Plasmius then appears and says, "Well what do we have here, a non threatening ghost party because of the Christmas truce. This is a great opportunity to reveal yourself my apprentice." In the dark shadows behind Vlad, red eyes and a fanged smile appears and the apprentice says, "What do you want me to do?" Vlad then says, "I want you to go as Johnny Phantom and ruin his and his teammates reputations by any means necessary." The apprentice then says, "What about the actual Johnny Phantom?" Vlad then pulls out a taser similar to the one Valerie had used to get Johnny Phantom knocked out earlier in the series and says, "Use this, and put it all the way to maximum so he doesn't get up for awhile." The apprentice then asks, "Why don't I just kill him them?" Vlad then springs up, "No! At least not yet, in time you will get your chance but for now follow my orders and contact me when your done." The apprentice then says, "Yes master." and flies out of the mansion. Vlad then says, "This will be very most interesting. I hope Team Phantom is ready because revenge is coming."

***Later*** At Johnny's pool house, Johnny is in his room preparing to get ready and then goes ghost. Johnny then looks at himself in the mirror but then notices some dark foot prints on the floor. Johnny then crouches down to examine the footprints and then grabs some of the debris and says, "Well this is odd." Johnny then gets up to look at himself in the mirror again only accept this time, the image of him was different and Johnny is shocked and says, "What the…" The image of Johnny comes out and taser's Johnny in the chest. Johnny screams in pain but then goes down. Johnny rolls over on his back barely awake to look up to see a devilish version of him standing over him and says, "What are you?" The apprentice comes down and says, "I'm you, but you can call me John." John then gives Johnny a devilish grin and then taser's Johnny even more until he's completely passed out. John then laughs and says, "The first part is done (John then changes his form to look like human Johnny except he has red instead of white and red eyes instead of green) Now to do the second." John then goes intangible and flies out of the pool house. ***Later*** At Danny's house in the basement, everyone stood there waiting and Sam then asks, "Where's Johnny? He should have been here by now." At that moment, John slips through the ceiling and appears in front everyone. Tucker looks at John's suit and says, "Nice suit." John then says in Johnny's voice, "Oh thanks, felt like it should be a tiny bit christmas related." Danny then says, "Alright you guys, let's go." Everyone starts to walk through the ghost portal and Jazz is sitting there watching and says, "Hi Johnny." John looks at Jazz in confusion and says, "Oh umm…Hi…Jessica." and then walks through the ghost portal. Jazz then says to herself in confusion, "Jessica?" and then starts to gain a suspicion. ***Later*** In the ghost zone, at Ghost City, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani and John start to walk into a large building where many ghosts are flying into. The five enter the building to see lots of christmas decorations and ghosts talking and having a good time. That is until all the ghost notice the five and start to give a dirty look towards them but then Ember pops out and says, "Now guys, you know the rules of the truce, no fighting." The ghosts then stop and continue to talk to each other. Ember then says, "Sorry about that, Welcome! (Ember then comes up to John and kisses him on the cheek.) Glad you can all make it. Please make your selves comfortable." and then walks away but smiles back at John. Danny then says, "Better hope I don't catch you and girlfriend under the mistletoe tonight Johnny." John then says to himself, "Girlfriend? (then grins) Oh I'm going to do more then ruin his reputation now." Danny then says, "What was that Johnny?" John then says, "I said, oh you guys." and the five laugh about. The others walk away from John. John starts to walk until he runs into Skulker, who looks very angry. Then Skulker out of nowhere gets soft and says, "Hey Johnny listen, no hard feelings on that torture thing you had go through?" and extends his hand out. John grins and says, "Oh yeah, no hard feelings." and just as John was about to shake it, he pulls his hand away and yells, "Sike!" and backhands Skulkers head off to cause Skulkers true form to pop out. John then laughs an walks away. Skulker then says, "So much for trying to be nice to Ember's boyfriend."Over at snack bar, Tucker and Danny witnessed what happened and Tucker says, "Uhhh, did I just see Johnny sike handshake Skulker and backhand his head off?" Danny then says, "Yeah. That's not like Johnny to do that. But who knows, maybe he might still be mad at Skulker for the torture thing." Tucker then says, "Lets just hope he doesn't do anything else." The Lunch Lady ghost behind the snack bar then says, "Would you like another hot dog sweetie?" Tucker then says, "Yes please!" grabs then hot dog and starts munching away. Danny rolls his eyes, and right when he turns Sam is there and says, "Oh, hey Sam." Sam then says, "Hey Danny." and then extends her arm up. Danny looks up and says, "Is that a mistletoe?" and right when he says it Sam tackle kisses Danny. Tucker looks down and says, "Get a room you two!" ***Later*** John continued to irritate other ghosts in many ways. John came up to the Lunch Lady Ghost and said, "Hey Lunch Lady, can you make something that doesn't make want to puke when I look at it." The Lunch Lady Ghost got angry and John walked away laughing. John then came up to the Box Ghost and says, "So Box Ghost, hows taking over the world treating you? Oh wait." The Box Ghost then frowned and floated away. Then John decides to bother the heck out of David Jones by calling him "Davy" several times to him before David got really angry. Dani notices all of this, and goes up to Danny ad says, "Hey Danny, something is really wrong Johnny right now." Danny then says, "Your telling me, he's making us look bad right now."

The Ghosts then start to overwhelm Ember about her inviting Johnny and what he has done. Ember then says, "Ok, one at a time please. What has Johnny done." Spectra then says, "He called me an old hag!" Sidney Poindexter then says, "He called me four eyes and a nerd!" Klemper then says, "He didn't want to be my friend." Ember then says, "Klemper, nobody ever wants to be your friend though. Look, guys I'll go talk to Johnny and see what's up. Ok?" Ember walks through the crowd and towards John. John looks behind to see Ember walking towards him and says, "And now here comes the best part of this mission." Ember comes up to John and says, "Johnny, can I talk to you for a second." John then says, "Sure." The two walk into the corner of the building and Ember says, "What is your deal right now?! You are seriously making everyone mad and hate you right now." John then says, "So, I think it's kind of funny and entertaining." Ember then replies, "No it's not, your making your friends look bad and your especially making me look bad." John then says, "Oh Ember, you're over reacting." Ember then grew furious and says, "Ember? You never call me Ember! Gosh, it's like I don't even know you anymore." John then says, "Fine, if thats what you think then guess what?" Ember replies, "What?" John replies, "We're through." Ember is then shocked with her eyes wide open and says, "What did you say?" John then says, "You heard me Ember, we're through, done and I don't want to see you ever again." Ember then began to tear up and said, "Fine! You want to know something too. I was dating Skulker at the same time I reunited and dated you. We broke up today and I thought I could definitely be with you but it looks like I was wrong. And you know what I'm going back to Skulker. Merry Christmas Jerk!" socks John in the chest and went away tearing up. John then says to himself, "Well that was fun." John then laughs and walks out the door. Ember then goes up to Skulker and says, "Skulker, I'm sorry for going against your back. Johnny's a jerk and I want to be with you again." Skulker then smiles and says, "Now now Ember, your always welcome to come back to me." and the two hug. Danny looks at Ember and skulker and then says to Tucker, Sam and Dani, "Ok, Johnny definitely screwed up big time." Meanwhile in Amity Park, Jazz is on the streets walking somewhere and says to herself, "I got to be sure about this. There is no way Johnny would call me Jessica unless that wasn't him." Jazz then ends up at Johnny's pool house, goes through the door and yells, "Hello?" Jazz then goes through the hall to Johnny's room, opens the door and says, "Johnny?" Jazz looks on the ground and is shocked to see Johnny on the floor unconscious. Jazz then says, "I knew it! Not that I wanted to be but, if Johnny is right here then who was that person that went with Danny and them?" At that moment Johnny started to moan a little and Jazz quickly goes down to Johnny and says, "Johnny! Johnny wake up!" Johnny wakes up, looks around and then looks at Jazz and says, "Jazz? What happened? Where am I?" Jazz then says, "Your in your room, I found you unconscious just now." Johnny then says, "Unconscious?…(Then remembers something) John!" Jazz then says, "John?" Johnny then says, "Yes John, he's the one that knocked me out. He looked exactly like me but had pointy ears, pale white skin, red eyes, fangs and a red and black suit." Jazz then says, "Uh oh." Johnny then says,"Uh oh what?" Jazz then says, "I think he went with Danny and them to the party." Johnny then says, "Shoot! I need to get there quick! And when I get my hands on him, he's about to get a serious smack down by me!" Johnny then goes ghost and flies out of the pool house. Jazz then says, "Go get him Johnny." Meanwhile back in Ghost City, John walks out of the building smiling, gets out his communicator and says, "The job is done master, everyone hates Johnny Phantom and his teammates are irritated by him." Vlad on the communicator responds, "Excellent my apprentice, stand by there at the moment. I'll be there soon." John then replies, "Yes Mas…" At that moment someone socks John in the face and causes him to go flying backwards while doing backflips but then lands on his feet and slides across the street. Blood ran down John's mouth. John then looks up but then smile and says, "I was wondering when you were going to show up." Over on the other side of the street was Johnny really angry and says, "Your going to pay for whatever damage you've done John." John then says, "Give me your best shot." The stared down and then like a flash the two fly towards each other and begin to brawl in the streets. Johnny grabs John and socks him downwards into a street light, this caused the ghosts around them to run away. John then gets up, fly towards Johnny, uppercuts him and then grabs his head and knees him. This then gave Johnny a bloody nose, Johnny then gets angry and starts to ghost ray John around the city. This causes all the ghosts around the city to run and scream. Meanwhile in the ball room, Dani comes up to Danny and says, "Have you seen Johnny anywhere I can't find him." Tucker then says, "That's odd because I can't find him either." Danny then says, "Then where could he be?" Over by Danny was ghosts trying to hear on Walker because Walker was getting radio calls. Walker then says, "Whoa, slow down there deputy. Whats going on in the city right now?…A brawl between two ghosts?…Turn on the news." Technus then turns on the T.V. to reveal footage of two figures battling it out in Ghost City. Danny then says, "I can't really see who it is, they're moving too fast." Sam then says, "Hey, isn't that the building we're all in right now?" At that moment one of the figures punches the other into the direction of there building. Tucker then says, "Uh oh." Skulker then yells, "Hit the deck!" At that moment a figure crashes through the ceiling and crashes into the ground. The smoke goes away, it was John. Danny and Dani rush over and say, "Johnny!" But right before they could get close Johnny flies into the building and yells, "Stop! (lands) That's not Johnny Phantom!" Everyone in the room is shocked but, then looks at John because he started to laugh and says, "He's right, I'm his clone." and changes into his true form.

Johnny looks at John and says, "Let me guess, Vlad created you with that ghost energy he stole from me and mixed it with my DNA." John then says, "Not Ghost Energy. Demon Energy." Johnny's eyes go wide and says, "What?" Every ghost in the area starts to whisper each other saying Demon. John then says, "You heard me, your part human, ghost and demon. Just like me, except the Demon part in me is the most dominant of it all." Johnny then says, "Demon or not. Your going down." John then gets serious, flies toward Johnny and tackles him out of the building. Danny then says, "Come on, we got to help Johnny!" Danny and Dani go ghost but, before they could go Skulker then says, "Wait!" Danny then asks, "What is it Skulker?" Skulker then says, "You need to know something about Demon's." Dani then says, "Why? Johnny seems to be dealing with him well." Skulker then says, "Thats because Johnny is part demon as well. Listen, we ghosts don't fear anything. But if there's one thing we fear the most in the world, it's a demon." Danny then says, "Why's that?" Skulker then says, "Because a Demon can actually kill a ghost." Danny and Dani then both say, "What?!" Back to Johnny and John, John then grabs Johnny by the neck and repeatedly punches Johnny in the face. Johnny then gets his hand on John's chest and ghost rays John to a building wall. Danny and Dani come out to go help Johnny but out of nowhere Danny is kicked downwards straight to the ground by someone. Dani in confusion says, "Huh?" but then gets grabbed by the leg and swung straight to the ground. Danny and Dani look up and Danny says, "Plasmius." Vlad appears above the two and says, "Ugh Ugh ah, not so fast." Danny then gets up and says, "So you really are behind this." Vlad then says, "Indeed I am my boy, and I'd appreciate it if you let my creation do his job." Dani then says, "The heck we won't, come on Danny!" Vlad then splits himself into two and begins to attack Danny and Dani. Johnny and John then end up back onto the street looking at each other. John gets real angry and starts punching Johnny repeatedly in the stomach and then hooks one to his face. Blood starts running down Johnny's lip, Johnny gets real angry and flies real fast at John and punches him three times in the face and then round house kicks him to the ground. Dani gets blasted from Vlad's ghost ray, but then blasts him back with more ghost rays. Danny gets punched by Vlad but then Danny grabs Vlad by the cape and then swings him around a couple times and then slams him to a brick wall. Johnny and John then both dart at each other and then collide into each other. The two are then caught in a stalemate where both of them are holding onto each others hands and trying to drive the other back. Dani darts at Vlad but then Vlad super kicks Dani straight into the Christmas party crowd. Sam and Tucker quickly run over to Dani who has then passed out and changed back to human form. Vlad then says, "One down, the other one to go." Danny then starts to get a combo going on Vlad as he gets a two punch and an uppercut on him repeatedly. The other half of Vlad then blindsides Danny and blasts him to the ground. Vlad splits again so theres three of him. Danny tries to get up but, is held down from two of the Vlads and then the third Vlad comes down and stomps really hard on Danny. This causes Danny to spit blood out and then yells, "Let go of me!" and then freezes the two Vlads holding him and breaks them. Danny then charges forward a gainer kick and then super charges his ghost ray and blasts him down the street. Johnny and John are still in the stalemate but, John seems to be kind of winning now. John then says, "It doesn't matter what happens at this point Johnny, I've already won. I've ruined your reputation and I've broken up with your girlfriend." Johnny then grows angry and says, "Shut up." John then says, "She was playing with you Johnny, she was dating another guy while she was with you." Johnny then says, "Shut up!" John then says, "And you know what, she went back to Skulker after I broke up with her." Johnny then grew super angry and says, "I said, SHUT UP!" and at that moment Johnny ghost wails John close range. John flew but when he did, he yanked Johnny's shoulders causing them to get dislocated. John crashes next to Vlad but can barely get up. At that point Johnny ran out of energy and was forced to change back into a human. John on the other side gets up and gets ready to attack again but Vlad interferes and says, "Stop! We've done our job and made it clear that Team Phantom is beatable. Also I'm in no condition to fight anymore and neither are you." John then says, "But master, I want to kill him now!" Vlad then says, "No buts my apprentice, we'll come up with a better plan next time and when that next time comes. Then you can kill him." John then smiles creepy towards Johnny who's barely up and says, "See you around Johnny." grabs Vlad and then the two fly away. Johnny then collapses on his knees and started to cough up blood. Danny and Sam quickly rush over to Johnny and start to help him up. Johnny then says, "Is Dani alright?" Sam responds, "She'll be alright." Danny then asks, "My question is, are you?" Johnny then says, "I think both of my shoulders are broken." Danny then says, "We'll get you to a hospital." Ember then comes up to Johnny and says, "Johnny are you alright?" Johnny responds angry, "No! I'm not alright! John told me that you were seeing Skulker when you were with me, is that true!" Ember looks down and says, "Yes Johnny, it's true. I've wanted to tell you but I just couldn't because I love you more than Skulker." Johnny then looks away and says, "You should have told me way sooner. Now excuse me Amber, I have to go deal with two broken shoulders… and a heart." Ember is shocked at the last word and began to tear up. Danny then looks at Tucker and says, "Tucker, go get Dani. We're leaving." Tucker then gets Dani and the five start to head back to the ghost portal leaving all the other ghosts behind. ***The Next Day*** Everyone decided to celebrate at the Fenton House by opening gifts and hanging out. Danny and Sam are over by the fire and Danny looks up to see a mistletoe again and says, "Oh no." Sam then says, "But oh yes." and tackle kisses Danny again. Johnny and Tucker are sitting on the couch laughing but Johnny had two casts on his arms. Tucker thens says, "Oh no that egg nog is starting to hit me." gets up and runs for the bathroom. Jazz then comes by and sits by Johnny and says, "Danny told me what happened, especially with you and Ember." Johnny then looks down. Jazz then says, "But if theres anyone you want to talk to about it, I'm always there for you." and puts her hand on Johnny's leg. Johnny looks up and smiles. At that moment Jack comes by and notices Johnny with the casts and asks, "What happened to you?" Johnny replies, "Uhhh…I fell…down some stairs…while carrying some heavy stuff." Jack then says, "Well that sucks. Hope you feel better." and then pats Johnny on the shoulder, which Johnny reacts in pain. Everyone realizes what happened and starts to laugh. Johnny then says, "Alright guys…come on now…its not that funny." The episode ends with everyone still laughing.

THE END


	14. S1E14: Parallel Paradox

The episode start off in front of the Fenton Household with streamers and party decorations hanging off it, as if it were the aftermath of a party that was thrown. Inside the house, the whole entire living is a complete mess, with a sign hanging off the ceiling saying, Happy New Year. Then out of nowhere, Dani gets up from the ground (the same way a person who was hungover would) and starts to look around the room and says, "What happened last night?" Dani then notices Danny and Sam together on the couch, Johnny is on the ground sitting against the wall with writing all over his casts, Jazz was laying on the floor by Johnny with a marker in her hand and then says, "Oh yeah thats right, New Years Party." Dani then looks around again and says, "Where's Tucker at?" Tucker then out of nowhere, appears behind the bar trying to get up but then slides on the top of the counter and goes straight to the floor and passes out again. Dani then says, "Oh." trying her best not to laugh. Dani then does a little stretch and starts to feel her hair and says, "Where's my beanie?" Johnny's head on the wall then goes down to reveal that he was wearing it. Dan then smiles and says, "Oh Johnny." walks over to Johnny, grabs the beanie, fixes her hair and puts it on. Dani then says, "Well, judging by how much and how long we partied last night, I'd say these guys won't be up for another four hours. So what should I do for the time being? (Dani then starts to think about it but then comes up with an idea) I know, I'll go explore around the wonders of the ghost zone." Dani heads down to the basement and goes ghost. Right before Dani could press the button to open the Ghost Portal, another portal appears out of nowhere and catches Dani by surprise. Then a figure comes out of the portal and Dani says, "What the heck?" The figure is revealed to be an opposite version of Dani with red eyes, and a red and black suit. Opposite Dani then grabs Dani and Dani reacts by saying, "Hey!" Opposite Dani then says, "Have fun in my world!" and throws Dani into the portal and the portal closes. Dani is then whirled into a wormhole screaming for her life. Eventually, Dani reaches the end of the wormhole and ends up into a dark wasteland area. Dani looks around and asks herself, "Am in the Ghost Zone?" and then goes unghost. Dani then starts to walk a broke up and looks up to see a sign and says to herself, "No Way." The sign Dani was reading said, AMITY PARK. THE MOST RUTHLESS AND MEANEST PLACE TO LIVE ON EARTH. Dani then starts to walk around Amity Park to see people on the street getting mugged in the alley ways, people crashing there cars into each and then the people would get out and start to fist fight each other. Dani then says to herself, "This is awful." Then out of nowhere, people who were walking by Dani were bumping into her and Dani reacts, "Hey!" The person who bumped into her yelled, "Watch it you little brat!" Dani then says to herself, "How rude." Eventually, Dani walks by a familiar site, it was the Fenton Household. Dani then quickly goes up the stairs and into the house. Dani looks around to see the house is nothing by squeaky shiny clean and peaceful. Dani then says, "Ok, this is now way too weird for me." Opposite Jack and Maddie then pop out of nowhere and both say, "Dani!" Dani takes a good look at what opposite Jack and Maddie were wearing, which were hippie kind of stuff with ghost images on it. Dani then says, "Weird, until I saw this." Opposite Jack and Maddie then both hug Dani tight and opposite Jack then says, "Hey, your not resisting as usual." Opposite Maddie then says, "Oooo, and I like the outfit your wearing. All bright and colorful instead wearing those dark colors your always wearing all the time." Opposite Jack then says, "Well, have fun at school Dani. Your Aunt and I are going to build more ways to save the ghosts." Opposite Maddie then says, "Have fun sweetie." and the two walk downstairs. Dani then says, "Outfit? Saving the ghosts?" Dani then starts to notice pictures on the wall, and says, "What the heck?" Dani started to look at pictures of opposite Jack and Maddie back in the day with there Ghost hippie outfits on holding up signs saying, "Save the ghosts." Dani then notices another picture showing a picture of opposite Jazz with short black hair and lots of eyeliner and rocker kind of clothing. Dani then looks at another picture and this time it showed one of opposite Danny who is bigger in size and wears black version of his t-shirt with and red button down. Dani then is then really shocked as she finds a picture of opposite Dani that swears a black beanie, red sweatshirt and black pants. Dani then says to herself, "Just where the heck am I?"

Then out of nowhere, Dani started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Dani looks over and is shocked to see who it was. It was opposite Danny, wearing a black shirt, red button down and black pants. Opposite Danny then says, "Come on Dani, lets go…" Opposite Danny then starts to stare at Dani and Dani responds, "What?" Opposite Danny then asks, "What on Earth are you wearing?" Dani looks at her clothes and says, "Uhhh, I wanted to try a different look today." and smiles nervously. Opposite Danny then says, "Alright whatever, lets go already we were suppose to meet Sam, Tucker and Johnny by the school wall." Opposite Danny starts to walk out the door and Dani says to herself, "Wall?" ***Later*** Opposite Danny and Dani end up at opposite Casper High School, which is all messy and beat up with trash and graffiti. Opposite Danny then walks around the corner and Dani follows. When Dani goes around, she is shocked to see what her friends had looked like. Opposite Tucker didn't wear glasses or a hat, he had corn rows, wore a red tank top, black jeans and his arms were bigger then usual. Opposite Sam wasn't goth but instead preppy and wore colorful clothes and seemed to talk like the popular girls would. Opposite Johnny is wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and his arms are all tatted up and way bigger than usual. Opposite Tucker looks at opposite Danny and says, "Yo man, did you bring the stuff?" Opposite Danny grins and says, "Did I bring the stuff." reaches into his back pack and throws opposite Tucker and opposite Johnny a spray paint can. Dani then says not thinking about it and says, "Guys! Graffiti is bad and illegal!" The opposites look at each other and start to burst out laughing. Opposite Johnny then says, "Of course it's bad and illegal." Opposite Sam then says, "Like, why do you think we do it?" Opposite Danny then says irritated, "Are you sure your okay today Dani? Because first the change of clothes and now your questioning our daily activities. What gives? It's almost like I don't even know you." Dani then starts to sweat nervously, trying to think of something to say. Opposite Johnny then says, "Maybe she's just messing with us Danny?" Opposite Danny looks back at Dani and Dani says, "Uhhh, yeah. Yep you got me. I 'm doing this just to mess with you guys." and then nervously laughs a little bit. Opposite Danny stares at Dani for a bit and then says, "Ok…you better be just messing with us." Then out of nowhere opposite Mr. Lancer appears but, he's wearing the exact thing he would in Dani's universe. Dani then says to herself, "Yes, never thought I would be happy to see Mr. Lancer." But then opposite Mr. Lancer starts to get nervous and says, "Stop…umm…you kids…what your doing…is umm…wrong."Opposite Tucker walks up to opposite Mr. Lancer and says, "Shut up old man." and shoves opposite Mr. Lancer to the ground and laughs as he walks away. Opposite Danny and opposite Sam start to walk past opposite Mr. Lancer together laughing at him. Opposite Johnny then comes by with a spray can and sprays a big red target on opposite Mr. Lancers bald spot on his head and laughs while walking away. When the opposites are gone, Dani rushes over to opposite Mr. Lancer and says, "Are you okay Mr. Lancer?" and helps opposite Mr. Lancer up. Opposite Mr. Lancer looks at Dani in shock and says, "Yes…Dani." Dani in confusion says, "What?" Opposite Mr. Lancer then says, "Oh nothing, it's just…you've never been nice to me before and its just unexpected to see this from you. Thank you." Dani then walks away and goes into the school to see how different the hall ways were. The walls were all dirty, there was stuff all over the floor, the lockers are all trashed and everyone around Dani looks like they want to hurt her. Dani then finds her opposite friends partaking in some of their own activities that Dani wouldn't expect from her actual ones. Opposite Sam started to ridicule what opposite Paulina was wearing, which was goth clothing. Dani then says to herself, "Sam being mean to people for what they wear?" Dani then looks over at Opposite Danny and Opposite Tucker and says, "Ok now this is something different." Opposite Danny and Tucker had grabbed opposite Dash and Kwan who were both small and wore nerdy clothes and opposite Tucker then says, "Techno Geek!" and stuffs opposite Kwan into a trash can. Opposite Danny then says, "Have fun in the locker Baxturd!" and stuffs opposite Dash into a locker and shuts it. Dani then looks over at opposite Johnny who is leaning on the lockers and watching opposite Star thats wearing a tight tank top and short shorts walking by and opposite Johnny then says, "Where are you going girl?" Opposite Star comes up to opposite Johnny and says, "Right here." and the two out of nowhere start making out. Dani then says, "Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that."

The bell then rings and some of the students start to go to class but, most of the students stayed out in the hallway not caring about class. Opposite Danny then says, "Alright guys, I'm done with school for the day. Lets go fight some ghosts." Dani then says to herself, "Yes! Finally something that hasn't changed in this Universe." ***Later*** The five are in the opposite Fenton's basement. Dani looks around to see no ghost weapons at all but instead ways to save ghosts. Opposite Danny then goes ghost and his hair turns black with red highlights, all red suit and black secondary. Opposite Johnny goes ghost, his hair turns black with red highlights, all red suit and black secondary. Dani takes a look at opposite Danny and Johnny's ghost suits and starts to get nervous about going ghost. Opposite Danny looks at Dani irritated and says, "Today Dani." Dani then goes ghost and opposite everyone looks at Dani weirdly. Opposite Danny then says, "Ok. Just who the heck are you? Because first the outfit change, then you started to questioning our daily activities and now you have different ghost outfit now?" Dani starts to sweat nervously and can't think of an excuse. Dani then looks at the ghost portal, and quickly darts into the ghost portal. Opposite Danny then says, "I new it! Sam and Tucker, stay here and make sure she doesn't come back out. Johnny, your with me." Opposite Danny and Johnny then go into the portal. Dani goes through expecting the same old ghost zone but is instantly shocked to see something different. Dani then says, "What the…" The Ghost Zone is then revealed to be a bright and sunny where all the ghosts she saw were nice and enjoying themselves. Dani starts to fly around a beautiful and nice version of Ghost City and says to herself, "Who knew the Ghost Zone would ever look this beautiful." and then bumps into someone. Dani then says, "I'm sorry are you…" The Ghost turns around and it's revealed to be opposite Skulker but instead of having weapons on him, he has a variety of flowers. Opposite Skulker then starts to scared a little and Dani quickly says, "Skulker, listen. I know this sounds weird, but I'm not going to hurt you." Opposite Skulker then screams like a girl and yells, "Ahhhh! Dani Phantom!" and flies away. Dani then says, "Not the response I was expecting." But the screaming gets Opposite Danny and Johnny's attention who were flying above Ghost City and opposite Danny yells, "There she is!" Dani then says, "Uh oh." Opposite Danny and Johnny start to dart towards Dani. Dani quickly reacts by flying away. Opposite Danny and Johnny start to fire their ghost rays while chasing down Dani down the street. Eventually Dani gets hit by one of the rays and goes straight down into a street pole. Dani shakes it off but then notices opposite Johnny coming in for a kick. Dani quickly dodges the kick and then backwards kick opposite Johnny in the face. Opposite Danny then comes in and grabs Dani by the arm and swings her into a wall. Dani is then laying on the wall and looks up to see opposite Danny and Johnny standing over her. Opposite Danny and Johnny then extend one arm each at Dani and opposite Danny says, "See ya." and the two prepare to ghost ray. Right when the two were about to fire, another different ghost ray comes in and hits opposite Danny and collides with opposite Johnny. Dani is shocked but then she is shocked even more when she realizes who had saved her. It was Opposite Vlad who's hair is white and his outfit is black. Opposite Vlad then goes over to Dani and says, "Come with me, if you want to live." Dani then says to herself, "What is this, Terminatra? and quickly gets up and flies away with opposite Vlad before Opposite Danny and Johnny could recover and get up.

***Later*** At opposite Vlad's place in the laboratory. Opposite Vlad then gives a drink to Dani and says, "I know your not from our dimension." Dani then asks, "How do you know that?" Opposite Vlad then says, "Because the Dani from our dimension stole one of my dimension traveler devices." Dani then says, "Other Dani! I totally forgot she's still in my dimension. Ohhh, I hope nothing bad has happened." Meanwhile, in Dani's actual dimension, things aren't exactly going well for opposite Dani because, apparently she's not used to the nice environment and the annoyance of Tucker that she's really irritated by it. Back in the other dimension. Opposite Vlad then says to Dani, "Listen, I have a way of getting you back to your dimension and I'll let you use it." Dani then says in excitement, "Really." Opposite Vlad then says, "Yes, but on one condition." Dani then says, "Anything, what is it?" Opposite Vlad, "I need your help in capturing the two evil halfa's in our dimension, so the ghost zone can live in a harm free environment."Dani then says, "Ok, I'll definitely help you. Just as long as I get sent back." Opposite Vlad smiles and says, "Deal." ***Later*** In the opposite Ghost Zone, ghosts are running in terror as Opposite Johnny is firing his ghost rays everywhere. Opposite Danny then grabs opposite Technus and puts him on the wall and says, "Where is she?!" Opposite Technus responds, "I don't even know who you're talking about?" Opposite Danny looks at Opposite Johnny and says, "Johnny." Johnny begins to charge his ghost rays until out of nowhere Dani pops out and says, "Hey scumbags! Opposite Danny and Johnny look over) Looking for me?" and then flies away. Opposite Johnny is about to go after her when he is stopped by Opposite Danny and says, "Hey! What gives?" Opposite Danny then says, "Hold it now, be aware of Vlad. He could pop out anytime." Opposite Johnny nods and goes after Dani. Opposite Johnny chases after Dani around the area shooting his ghost rays at her. Dani then flies around the corner where opposite Vlad is waiting. Opposite Johnny goes around the corner and Opposite Vlad strikes. However, Opposite Johnny was expecting it and countered it with a kick to opposite Vlad's face. Dani then comes through the wall by opposite Johnny and socks him in the face and then ghost rays him to a wall. Opposite Vlad then quickly grabs a Vlad thermos and captures opposite Johnny. Opposite Danny appears and face palms and says, "Dang it Johnny. I told you to be careful. Looks like I gotta do this solo then." and then splits into two and attacks both Dani and opposite Vlad. Dani dodges the punch attack and then flies up and starts to use her ghost rays. Opposite Vlad gets kicked to the face again, but then grabs Opposite Danny by the foot and swings him to the wall causing him to disappear. Opposite Vlad looks over to see Opposite Danny cornering Dani on the wall. Opposite Vlad then comes up to Opposite Danny, taps him on the shoulder and says, "Hi…and good bye." and turns on the Vlad thermos to capture Opposite Danny. Opposite Vlad looks at Dani, smiles and says, "Alright, a deal is a deal." The two head back to Opposite Vlad's and opposite Vlad gives the device to Dani and then a Vlad thermos as well and says, "Make sure when you get back to your dimension, you capture the other Dani and send both of the dimension traveler transmitters back as well." Dani nods and smiles and says, "Thank you Vlad. I wish the Vlad in my dimension was more like you." and then goes through a dimension portal. Meanwhile, in the other Dimension, Opposite Dani and the other four are chilling in the basement when out of nowhere a portal opens up and Dani comes out of it. Everyone is shocked and says, "Dani?" Dani then looks at opposite Dani mad and uses the Vlad thermos quickly on her and then throws both the dimension devices and the Vlad thermos back into the portal and the portal closes. The other four staring at Dani in shock and confusion. Danny then says, "Uhhh…" Dani quickly cuts Danny off and says, "Don't ask. I'll tell you later. Right now, I need sleep." and starts to walk up stairs. Danny and the others look at each other and then shrug their shoulders.

THE END


End file.
